The Puppy Becomes The Parent
by Zimithrus1
Summary: It's near Christmas time in Midgar, Zack returns from Shinra for the day and comes across an abandoned child under a garbage bag. learning that the poor boy has no parents, he decides to take him under his wing. Since when did puppies look after chocobos?
1. Chapter 1

yes, it's another new story! :) sometimes I make too many ^-^; but who cares? as long as people enjoy them it doesnt matter!

This story's bout Zack, walking the streets of Midgar close to christmas, when he finds a small boy hiding and shivering in an allyway. Zack decided to take the poor boy in, who is only a minor four years old. (I added close to chrstmas since its christmas day today!)

Enjoy!

~XChapter 1: A Strange VisitorX~

It was lightly snowing in Midgar. The sky was clouded and gray. Colorful lights were strewn across buildings and wrapped in pine trees. The lights of the city. Zack shivered and zipped his jacket up. It was almost christmas time and the streets of Midgar were bustling with people.

So much to do, so much to spend. The holidays were so stressful. But Zack would be looking forward to a quiet evening at home sipping some hot cocoa in front of his fireplace. Just the thought seemed to warm him as he walked on through the bitter cold. Soon, he would be home. He couldn't wait to taste the hot cocoa flooding his mouth and warming his stoamch as the wram drink mixture would steadily pour down his throat.

He rubbed his freezing hands together to try and thaw them out. As he was nearing closer to the market, and as more people seemed to pour in and out of shops. He noticed somthing from an allyway. At first it looked no more than a bag of garbage from its black texturing, but he was wrong when he saw it move and shiver. Zack was curious and inched his way up to the moving thing.

He was almost standing right over it. A glimpse of brown-blonde hair stuck out through the black texturing.

"What is this?" Zack questioned as he ruffled the bag gently.

Whatever was under the texture, shreiked and the visible part of it's hair disapeared. It was muttering nonsence and seemed to be crying. A child? Abandoned on the streets? Zack was wondering these things before curiosity got the better of him. He gently peeled the texture away. His guess was right, whatever was hiding, was hiding under a garbage bag.

There lay a little boy, curled into a tight ball and shivering. Dirt covered every inch of him. His hair was greasy in oils and clumped in knots. His clothing was tattered and torn in multiple places. He had no shoes, only socks. The boy looked up at him. His blue eyes were clouded and dim. If they hadn't been, they would have been a crisp aqua blue. he mumbled nonsence and reached for the garbage bag that Zack forgot he had ahold of.

"What are you doing here little one?" Zack asked, crouching down and balancing on the tips of his feet.

The boy remained silent, but sniffled from the cold.

"Where are your parents?" Zack asked.

They boy turned away and started to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. Just tell me what they look like and I can help you find them." Zack comforted the boy.

He gently rested an index finger under his chin to lift the boy's face up to look at him.

"No mommy...No daddy." The boy sobbed.

He was not one for words, or, he hardly knew how to talk.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked confused.

"Mommy and Daddy go die." He sobbed.

Zack's eyes widened in shock.

"Your parents are dead?" he asked calmly.

The boy shook his head in compliance.

"What about other family members?" Zack asked catching a tear the boy had cried. "They don't want me." He sobbed, now beginning to wail.

His cries interuppted by his hiccups.

"You can't stay out here on the streets." Zack sighed picking up the boy and he held him close to his chest, so the boy would be warmed.

The boy was a bit wary at first, but enjoyed being held and he let the warmth seep into his skin.

"What's your name?" Zack asked putting the trashbag down.

"Cloud." The boy said quietly.

"Cloud huh? What a marvelous name. I'm Zack." he smiled looking into Cloud's eyes. They were starting to brighten and clear.

"I'll look after you." Zack smiled.

Cloud contently sighed and pressed his face against Zack's chest. He could listen to his heart beat through his jacket.

"bump-bump...bump-bump." Cloud mimicked the timing of Zack's steady heartbeats as he walked.

Who would ever disown a sweet little boy such as Cloud? He did nothing wrong and he doesn't deserve to sleep out in the streets. Zack found himself back in his apartment, second floor, room 22o1. He fished out his keys from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door with his free hand. He was using the other to hold and steady Cloud, who was resting on Zack's hip. He swung open the door, and closed it shut with a kick.

It was a one bed, one bath aparrtment. Small kitchen, small dining space, an okay-sized living room, and a balcony from behind the livingroom's doors. Zack set Cloud down on the couch and took his jacket off and hung it up in the closet.

He took a minute to really look at Cloud. he was so filthy. Grime and dirt layed pressed into his skin, his hair, matted, clumped, and tangled and flattened to his face from the oils. It was obvious that Cloud haden't bathed in a month or two. He smelled so bad. But Zack couldn't do anything for Cloud yet. He himself was low on shampoo and body wash. He would need full containers to bathe Cloud in.

And also, he would need to buy Cloud some of his own things, Like his own clothes, blankets, a toothbrush, and since he was about four years old, Zack guesstimated, he would probably like some toys. Cloud spotted a large, gaping hold in his shirt.

"I has hole." He said poking his skin through the hole.

Tomorrow he would go shopping for Cloud. But for today. A warm fire and some cocoa. Zack grabbed some firewood that he kept outside his apartment and brought them inside. He threw the wood into the firepit, and got a fire going with a bit of gasoline and peice of useless paper lit up by a lighter and thrown onto the logs, catching flame and warming the house.

Cloud grew terrified of the fire. He screamed loudly and threw himself behind the couch.

"Cloud, hey, it's okay!" Zack soothed as he pulled him out from behind the couch. Cloud was whining nonsence and pulling away from Zack's caring embrace.

"Look Cloud, it's not going to hurt you, well unless you touch it, but that's beside the point!" Zack tried to explain.

Cloud broke free and threw himself into the couch cushions and mumbled nonsence. Zack chuckled. He would have to coax him to sit by the fire. Cloud looked up at Zack with one teary blue eye. The other was hidden in the couch cushion. Zack plopped himself down infront of the fire.

"Ahh! This sure is a nice, WARM fire." Zack added emphasis on the word warm. Cloud popped his little head up at the word. "wahrm?" Cloud asked getting off the couch and steadily walking next to Zack, before plopping down beside him.

"Warm!" Cloud exclaimed.

"See? Told you it wasn't going to hurt you." Zack smiled.

he hopped up to go make some hot cocoa for him and Cloud to sip on.

"Uhh!" Cloud cried tightly gripping Zack's pantleg.

"What's wrong Cloud?" Zack cooed placing his hand on Cloud's head. His hair was so disgusting.

"No go!" Cloud whined.

Zack chuckled and picked Cloud up.

"Alright then, your coming onto the kitchen with me." Zack smiled.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's neck, out of a sence of security and comfort. Zack was successful in making hot cocoa for himself and Cloud. Right when Cloud got his drink, he immediatly started drinking it. But he started screaming and crying that it burned his tounge.

Several icecubes later, the sun had sunk below the horizon, and the moon shone through the livingroom windows. Cloud rubbed his eyes. He was tired. Zack decided that until Cloud got his bath, he would sleep on the couch. So Zack began to makes Cloud's bed on the couch for him.

"Alright Cloud, there's your bed. Goodnight." Zack smiled before hugging Cloud goodnight.

"Tuck in!" Cloud smiled holding up his arms to be picked up and tucked in.

Zack sighed with a smile on his face. He picked Cloud up and tucked him in. "Goodnight Cloud." he smiled before turning off the light. Zack slept well that night.  
>~{X}~<p>

Morning arose through the crack in Zack's curtians. He yawned and streached. Since it was the holidays tomorrow, Zack was given today and tomorrow off. When he looked over, there was Cloud, sleeping in his bed.

"How did-?" Zack uttered to himself.

Cloud woke up himself just moments after.

"Goodmorning!" Cloud smiled.

"Cloud, you were supposed to sleep where I told you to." Zack said.

Cloud cocked his head in confusion. Zack just let it slide for tonight. Zack got up and quickly got dressed. He was going to get Cloud some stuff today. Even though shopping would be chaos in this mad season of buying crap all the time. At least he NEEDED the stuff he was buying.

Cloud had to remain in his tathered clothing though. Poor child. He was dirty, and that was very noticable. Zack gathered Cloud into his arms before leaving his apartment and locking the door behind him.

"Where we goin?" Cloud asked, snuggling himself against Zack's chest for warmth. "A store to get you some stuff." Zack said walking down the once again crowded streets.

The two found theirselves inside the large store. Zack got a basket and placed Cloud in it. Cloud fiddled with the little seatbelt thing it had attached before putting it in his mouth to chew on. Zack yanked it from his mouth.

"Cloud! Get that out of your mouth! You do NOT chew on that, you don't know where it's been!" Zack found himself repremanding Cloud in a harsh manner. Cloud became quiet and sat sill. He only fidgeted with his shirt then on.

"Oh, Cloud I'm sorry." Zack said. Cloud still kept quiet. Zack sighed.

They arrived in the cleanleness aile as Zack liked to call it. He picked out some shampoo and body wash for Cloud. also some bath toys since Cloud had been eyeing some. Then, clothing. He let Cloud pick out what he wanted, as long as they had his size and Zack thought it looked good on him. Toothbrush! That was accomplished in five seconds really.

He even bought Cloud some regular toys to play with. And also, a little stuffed chocobo. Cloud really took to it. Next up was blankets. Cloud picked some out with chocobos and moogles on them. Was that it on the list? Zack went over the list he had made in his mind. Medicene! Cloud wouldn't be able to take medicene for teens and over.

Cloud needed a bed of his own, He couldn't share his bed with Cloud every night! He was able to find a comfortable matress with a wooden bedframe, sililar to that of a captains bed, but without the desk at the end. The last thing was books and children movies. Zack's movies were very innapropriate for children, and half of them were horror films. He hoped Cloud wouldn't accedentally stumble into one of those movies.

After everything in list mental list had been checked off, they went home. First things first. Cloud was getting a bath.

Zack set all the stuff down on the couch and scooped Cloud back up in his arms with the bag full of shampoos and such. Zack got the water running and poured some bubbles in. Cloud giggled and swiped at the bubbles.

"Hold on Cloud." Zack said, holding him back from jumping in there with is dirty clothes on.

He made sure it was at a nice warm temperature before turning the water off.

"Alright you, come here." Zack said.

Cloud ran into his arms giggling. Zack began to undress him and he put Cloud into the warm bath. He gave him some of his bath toys so he wouldn't get bored. Zack found this might be a challenge. He had only washed his own hair and body.

Cloud had a toy boat and was pushing it around, before he threw a rubber duck at the boat and made a large explosion noise and splashing water at the little boat. Cloud had quite an active imagination. Just like Zack when he was young. Cloud began to splash the water and bubbles around. Some of the water was spilling onto the bathmat below. And Zack had just now finished getting his hair wet. He hadn't even put shapoo in it yet.

"Cloud, cut it out." Zack warned.

Cloud giggled and splashed Zack.

"I mean it mister, you want to be in serious trouble?" Zack asked firmly.

Cloud stopped splashing and went back to playing. Zack poured some shampoo into the palm of his bare hand and rubbed the shampoo between his hands, making them white and foamy. He proceeded to lather the shampoo through Cloud's hair. Cloud squirmed around and giggled.

"Cloud, stop squirming!" Zack said trying to get Cloud to sit still as he continued to wash his hair.

The bathmat couldn't take it anymore and refused to absorb any more water as it puddled onto the tile.

"Look out! It's a water tornado!" Cloud cried swirling the bathwater around and flinging some of it up into the air, sprinkling both him and Zack in little droplets of bathwater.

"Behave yourself in the bath Cloud." Zack grumbled getting more fresh shampoo in his hands.

He lathered the fresher layer of shampoo into his hair. The first layer turned a grimy brown from all the oils and grease in Cloud's hair. Cloud went cross-eyed watching soap trickle down his forehead and settle on the bridge of his nose.

"Aiyeeeeh!" Cloud cried flailing widly.

"Woah Cloud what's wrong?" Zack asked holding him still.

"My eye!" Was all Cloud was able to cry out before wailing.

He must have gotten soap in his eye. Zack quickly dashed over to the sink, and filled a cup with water before returning to the bathtub with a screaming Cloud furiously rubbing his eye.

"Look up." Zack instructed.

Cloud looked up with his burning eye as Zack splashed water into it and gently rubbed his eyelid while pouring more water down his face. Cloud sputtered out the water that entered his mouth. He sat still and blinked.

"No burn." Cloud said before giving a large smile.

Zack reached up and grabbed the showerhead and turned the water on again, only on shower function. He would rinse Cloud's hair out this way. When the shampoo fled from Cloud's head, his hair had turned from a light greasy brown, to a radiant wheat blonde. The bathwater was already filthy.

Zack got some body soap and began to wash all the dirt and grime from Cloud's dirty flesh, and when that was rinsed off, his skin was a creamy pale color. His eyes radiated brightly, the blue catching the bathroom light.

"Alright, time to get out of the bath." Zack said getting a towel for Cloud.

"Don't wanna!" Cloud said sticking his tounge out while pouting. "I'm still playing." Cloud said going back to his bathtoys and hiding them under the last remaining bubbles.

"You'll get all wrinkly Cloud." Zack laughed.

"C'mon." Zack said lifting Cloud out of the bath and wrapping the towel around his body.

"I wasn't done!" Cloud pouted while fiddling with the towel wrapped around his body.

Zack disapeared to the living room as he fished out some sleepwear for Cloud. Along with undergarments, He wasn't going to make Cloud go commando again like he was when he found him, in only a shirt four sizes too big for him and a dirty worn pair of black socks.

When Zack returned to the bathroom, Cloud was playing with the water in the toilet. He even went and suck his head in the toilet! Zack dropped the clothes and dashed over to Cloud, who was currently engrossed in the toilet.

"Cloud! Get your head out of the toilet!" Zack cried pulling Cloud away from the toilet.

"Curious." Cloud said trying to unwrap the towel from his body.

Zack sighed and grabbed Cloud's clothes off the floor and helped him into them. Cloud insisted he put his shirt on by himself, exept he put it on backwards, so Zack had to turn it around and re-adjust it on Cloud. It was dark by the time Cloud's bath was over.

Zack helped Cloud in brushing his teeth with spearamint flavored toothpaste, in which Cloud wanted to swallow, but Zack forbade it. Zack had set up Cloud's bed after brushing his teeth and changing into his sleepwear. Although when he turned around. Cloud was under the covers in Zack's bed, with his stuffed chocobo plush in his arms as he smiled.

"Cloud, you have to sleep in your bed." Zack said lifting him out of his bed, and placing him in his own.

"But daddy!" Cloud whined.

Zack's eyes slightly widened.

"No Cloud, your a big boy, you can sleep in your own bed." Zack said tucking Cloud in.

He was about to retire to his bed when Cloud whined and kicked the covers off. "Cloud, come on." Zack said tucking him under the covers again.

Cloud whined some more and kicked them off again.

"I wanna sleep with you daddy!" Cloud cried as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Zack heavily sighed.

"I won't tell you again Cloud. Sleep in your own bed." He sternly said tucking him in one last time.

Cloud didn't kick the covers off this time, but sniffed and help his chocobo plush tightly. Zack kiseed Cloud's head goodnight as he turned off the bedroom light and rested under his own covers.

Cloud was slightly whining, but his whining turned into sobs, and that led to wails and tears. Zack clicked on a lamp light and sighed. Cloud was clutching his chocobo plush tightly and he was laying on his side, curled up into a tight little ball. Zack got up from his bed, walked over and picked Cloud up and let him rest in his bed. Cloud stop crying and smiled.

"But ONLY for tonight." Zack said pointing an index finger at Cloud, making sure he got the message.

Cloud nodded and flopped down as Zack once again tucked him in. Zack layed on his back after turning the light off. Cloud scooted over and leaned against Zack. He grinned and rested his arm around Cloud as he scooted him closer. He nuzzled his face into Zack's chest and pressed himself against his body. Zack's arm was carressing Cloud, making him feel safe and secure as he drifted off to sleep.

"Such a handful." Zack smiled before drifting off himself.


	2. Chapter 2

yay! chapter 2! :) I really have no idea what to put up here really, sooo...enjoy I guess! :D

Zack: You suck at these introductions.

me: Yeah, I know T^T

Cloud: Don't forget the chocolate milk!

me: O_O  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

~XChapter 2: Work Led To This?X~

The holidays had ended and Zack found his vaction time over. But, what was he going to do about Cloud? His alarm blared at four in the morning. Zack leaned over and slapped the alarm clock to make it shut up. He glanced back over at Cloud. He was sleeping peacefully, unfased from the alarm, and he had Zack's broad arm, wrapped around in his frail ones.

Zack had to carefully remove his arm from Clouds grasp. Yes, Zack grew a soft spot and continued to let Cloud sleep in his bed with him. But that was going to end one of these days. Cloud rolled over on his other side as his hand fell over the side of the bed, as it dangled almost seemingly to be lifeless.

The covers were around Cloud, only a coner of the blanket was draped over Cloud's stomach. Once again, Zack succeded in hogging the covers. He walked over to Cloud's side of the bed and scooted him away from the edge of the bed he was so near falling off from. He rested his once sprawled out hand over his chest and placed his little chocobo in his other arm. Zack pulled the covers over Cloud more. It was still December after all.

Zack disapeared into the kitchen to search for somthing to drink. He decided to call Shinra HQ and tell them about Cloud. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his work number before holding it up to his ear.

"Shinra Power Company, How can I help you?" A desk attendant answered.

"Zack Fair speaking, could you patch me up to the pres?" Zack asked taking milk out of the fridge.

"One moment please." The lady said switching the line.

Cheesy elevator music played while Zack waited. Zack chugged the milk straight from the carton. It was still good.

"Hello?" The president answered.

"Hey Pres, Zack Fair here. I'm calling about my work today."

"Oh? What about it?"

"You see, Three days ago I found a boy on the streets and took him in. I'm not sure what to do with the kid while I work today." Zack said twisting the cap back onto the milk carton.

"You can't leave him at home?" The president inquired.

"Last time I left the house for thirty minutes, Toilet paper was strewn all over the living room and Cloud had gotten ahold of some candy I keep stored away in a drawer. Let's say the sugar rush and the mess he made in the kitchen took me three hours to clean." Zack explained chuckling as he put the milk back in the fridge.

"I see, well, I guess you may bring the child up here for today. One of the Turks, Cissnei, Has no important jobs to be doing. You can leave the child with her. I'll let her know." The president said flipping through some early morning paperwork. "Alright, thanks a ton. Bye." Zack said before hanging up the phone and grabbing a breakfast muffin from the cupboard beside the fridge.

Guess He'd have to go and wake Cloud up and get him ready. First, he needed to get himself ready. Zack finished his muffin and stalked to the bathroom before disapearing behind the closed door for twenty minutes to take a quick shower. Afterwards he got dressed in his SOLDIER uniform and brushed his teeth free from the scent of muffin.

He went into his room. Cloud was still sleeping peacefully, a slight snore coming from his mouth. He was drooling on the pillow.

"Cloud, get up. Zack said lightly shaking him." Cloud rolled over on his back and rubbed his eyes.

"Time to get up. You've got to come with me today." Zack said helping Cloud sit up. "Daddy...I'm still sleepy." He muttered yawning.

"I know, I know." Zack said picking Cloud up.

"Where we go?" Cloud asked streaching.

"Your coming up to where I work." Zack said carrying Cloud into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Zack asked. Cloud nodded.

Zack fixed Cloud a glass of milk, a breakfast muffin, half a banana, and a cup of yogurt.

"It's not much but here you go." Zack said giving Cloud his breakfast.

He picked up a spoon and stabbed into the yogurt cup and peeling the aluminum lid off the top. Zack quickly walked to the bathroom and got a hairbrush. Cloud's hair had bedhead galore. But then again, didn't it always? Zack brushed Cloud's hair as he ate. Cloud finished his breakfast and milk and carried the dishes to the sink. He tried to put them in gently, but they made a loud clang. Nothing broke.

Zack helped Cloud get dressed for the day, and also to brush his teeth. He gave Cloud a book to bring along with his little chocobo plush so he wouldn't get bored or lonely. Zack left the apartment with Cloud resting on his hip as he locked the door. Cloud was reading the book to his chocobo, whom he called Choco.

"Alright, let's get a move on." Zack said hoisting Cloud up to ride on his shoulders.

Cloud observed the veiw from Zacks shoulders. His hands resting on Zack's head.

"Daddy! I'm a bird! Cheee! Chee!" Cloud chirped like a bird and pretended to fly by plapping his arms up and down. Zack chuckled.

They arrived at Shinra HQ at about seven-ish. The automatic doors slid open for them. Zack set Cloud down on the ground. Cloud was in awe at the large spacious building. He began to run off.

"Cloud, don't run off!" Zack called grabbing him by the middle.

"Sorry Daddy." Cloud apologized. Zack looked around.

"Cissnei should be here." Zack said to himself.

Cloud threw his chocobo plush into the air, exclaiming that Choco could fly. Some of the secretaries giggled at little Cloud.

"Zack!" A voice called from the stairway. There was Cissnei racing down the steps carefully.

"Ah, there you are Cissnei." Zack smiled.

Cloud squeaked and hid behind Zack.

"So I heard from the pres that he wants me to watch the little boy your looking after?" Cissnei said smiling with her hands behind her back and leaning into the question it seemed.

"Yup. This is Cloud." Zack said slightly moving over to reveil Cloud fiddling with Choco nervously.

When he was in veiw again, he squeaked and ran behind Zack again, clutching his pantleg tightly.

"Sorry, He's really shy." Zack chuckled.

"Aww! He's adorable!" Cissnei cooed.

Zack crouched down to Cloud's height, so they could see eye-to-eye.

"Hey Cloud, I have to work. Sadly, You can't be with me when I work, so Cissnei here is going to look after you for awhile, okay?" Zack asked patting Cloud's head. Cloud gave a little sniff.

"But Daddy! I don't want you to go! Because if you go, then you'll go like my mommy did and never come back!" Cloud wailed burying his face in Zack's knee.

"Oh, Cloud I'm not going to do that to you." Zack said loosely hugging him.

"I'm just going to be upstairs for a few hours, I'll come right back when I'm done with work, I promise." Zack said.

"You swear?" Cloud asked looking at Zack now.

"Cross my heart." he smiled.

Cloud nodded and hugged Zack one last time.

"See you later Daddy." He said before slowly approaching Cissnei.

"Cissnei, if there's an emergancy, call me okay?" Zack asked.

"Sure thing!: Cissnei winked.

Zack thanked Cissnei before dashing toward the elevators and disapearing as the metalic dorrs slid shut.

"Alright Cloud. Wanna go to the park?" She smiled. Cloud's face lit up.

"I love the park!" He exclaimed.

"Good." Cissnei giggled leading him out of Shinra.

"Hold my hand okay?" She asked. Cloud obeyed.

Suprisingly, The rumours of Midgar not being able to support grass, trees, or flowers, was just that, a rumour. Because Midgar always looked alive in the winter for some reason. Grass was yellow-green, certian flowers would bloom. Pine trees, ever so green. The park was full of trees and flowers.

Cloud dashed to the swings and began to swing. Cissnei watched him swinging high. The boy could entertain himself so easily. He hopped off and tumbled. He srang back up giggling. He went down the slide a few times. Cissnei lost track of time while Cloud was having fun. She checked her watch. They had been there since eight in the moring. Now it was high noon!

"Hey Cloud, Let's go get some lunch, then we can come back of you want." Cissnei suggested.

"Yeah!" Cloud exlcaimed.

"Choco wants some cupcakes!" Cloud smiled.

"Is that what you want too Cloud?" Cissnei asked. Cloud nodded.

"Alright, only a few okay?" She smiled. Cloud nodded and began to run around. This kid had some energy!

They arrived at a cafe in sector 8. Cloud got a chocolate, and a vanilla cupcake, with a glass of milk. He quickly scarfed that down. Cissnei just got a little somthing to nibble on.

"May we go to the park again?" Cloud sweetly asked.

"Your not tired from all that running around?" Cissnei asked.

"Nu-uh!" Cloud exclaimed hopping off the chair.

He began to copy Zack whenever he did squats. Cissnei burst out into laughter, she tried to contain it but failed.

"Alright, let's go to the park." She smiled.

"Yay!" Cloud exclaimed grabbing Choco and running off.

"Hold on Cloud! Wait for me!" Cissnei called hurrying to pay the bill and dash after the energetic Cloud.

They arrived back at the park. No one was there but her and Cloud. He dashed around again and spun himself on the merry-go-round until he was dizzy. Then he got off and tried to walk in a straight line, he failed and fell down laughing. Cloud decided, he would climb a tree next.

There was a really tall tree that he could reach if he stood on top of the slide. That was the trees LOWEST branch! Cloud hopped up on the slide and grabbed ahold of the branch tightly before pulling himself up.

"Cloud, don't do that! you could fall! Please come down!" Cissnei pleaded.

"I'll be fine!" Cloud sang as he scaled the tree higher and higher.

The boy was very advernterous. Soon, he reached the top of the tree and had a look around. He could see the Shinra HQ from all the way up here.

"Wow! Look at this view!" He exlcaimed.

"Come down now Cloud! Please!" Cissnei shouted from Cloud's perch, high in the large pine tree.

"Okay, okay!" Cloud called back, carefully climbing down, branch-by-branch.

"Good Cloud, be very careful!" Cissnei urdged.

Cloud was close to the slide again, hovering over a thin branch.

"Cissnei, Stop being so paranoid." Cloud giggled continuing to make his way down. Cloud had to snake around to one side of the tree that would hit solid ground if he fell. The branch was thin but seemed very sturdy. Cissnei watching in anticipaition as Cloud was thinking out his next move.

He was just about to move down another branch when suddenly, SNAP! The branch Cloud was resting on broke. Sending Cloud hurdling down into other branches. He was too shocked to let out a scream, until he landed on his leg in an un-natural position. He let out a loud wail as tears streaked his face.

Cissnei observed the injury, It was bad. Somthing white was barely poking out of Cloud's leg. More than likely, his bone. She remembered to call Zack. She dialed his number while trying to hush Cloud.

"Hello?" Zack asked.

"Zack, It's Cissnei!" She said loudly, over Cloud's wails.

"Cissnei? Is that Cloud screaming in the background? What happened?" Zack asked all in one breath.

"Cloud was climbing a tree and the branch he was on snapped out from under him and he crashed to the ground. I think his leg is broken!" Cissnei said.

"Daddy!" Cloud cried loudly. So loudly, that Zack could clearly hear it on his side of the conversation.

"Where are you?" Zack asked.

"T-The park in sector 5." Cissnei said stroking Cloud's hair.

"I'll be on my way." Zack said before quickly hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, it's chapter 3! and also, happy new years eve! Can you beleive 2011 will be over by midnight tonight? Regardless, One last chapter for 2011, but it WON'T be the last chapter of the story if you somehow got confused.

As always, enjoy!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~XChapter 3: Stop Walking On Your Injury!X~<p>

Zack quickly found himself in the park. Cissnei was there hovering over Cloud, trying to get him to quiet down, she wasn't doing well. Zack dashed over to the two. He crouched on the ground next to Cissnei and observed Cloud's injury. She was right, Cloud had broken his leg more than likely. Cloud stopped wailing and looked at Zack.

"Daddy, my leg hurts!" He whined trying to sit up.

"Hey, don't get up, your hurt. Keep laying there a little while longer okay?" Zack soothed while running his fingers through Cloud's hair.

He nodded and eased himself back down.

"Where are we going to take him?" Zack asked.

"What about the infirmery in Shinra? You won't believe how much that place is like a hospital now. Now regular citizens are starting to use it as a hospital, since it's somehow better than the acual one Midgar has." Cissnei suggested while adding on tidbits of information.

"Sounds good." Zack said.

"Alright Cloud, help me out here alright?" Zack said placing his hands under Cloud's body.

Cloud gently lifted his back up before falling back down in pain.

"Okay, good Cloud." Zack praised gently lifting him up.

One of his arms was holding him under his shoulderblades, and his other hand was lifting Cloud's legs up from behind his knees. Blood streaked down his broken leg. Cloud's head was resting in the crook of Zack's arm. They dashed to the Shinra infirmery in seemingly record time. Some of the nurses began to look him over. They had delt with broken bones before, so this would be a sinch. Cloud was resting on a metal framed bed while nurses wrapped his leg up in a bandage.

"This is one bad injury." One of them sighed.

Another one came up to Zack.

"Well, he broke it good. Landing in an un-natural posistion does that to you. Anyhow, he'll have to been in a cast for about a month or so?" They guesstimated. "Make sure he doesn't walk on it. Otherise he might re-break it or be in that cast much longer."

Zack nodded in compliance.

"Alright, He's all bandaged up. Here are some pretty strong painkillers. They might make him a bit loopy. Make sure he only takes half since he's only 4." Another nurse said throwing a bottle of painkillers at Zack. He caught it one-handed.

"I'll inform the president that your going home early, doctors orders." One of the nurses slyly smiled.

"Thanks a bunch." Zack said picking Cloud back up.

"C'mon Cloud, let's go back home." Zack said leaving Shinra HQ.  
>~[X]~<p>

Zack set Cloud down on his own bed and propped his broken leg up with a pillow. "Cloud, don't get up for ANYTHING okay? If you need somthing you call me." Zack said also propping his head up with a pillow.

"Even if i hafta pee?" Cloud asked. Zack nodded.

"Anything." Zack repeated leaving the room to get a movie for Cloud to watch. He knew out of all the movies that his favorite was 'the Brave Little Toaster.'

(this IS a real childrens movie, don't beleive me? Look it up.)

He pulled the tape out of the shelf of movies and went back to his room. There was a small television set in Zack's room. Cloud was sticking his hand down his cast when Zack returned.

"Cloud, get your hand out of your cast!" Zack said removing his hand from inside his cast.

"But Daddy! My leg itches!" Cloud whined scratching at his cast.

"Hold on, I'll be right back. And if I see you with your hand in your cast again your in trouble." Zack said dashing to the kitchen.

He pulled out a straw from one of his kitchen drawers and returned to his room. Cloud was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Here, scratch your leg with this." Zack said handing him the straw.

Cloud began to vigerously scratch his itch with the straw. He sighed in content when the itch vanished. Zack popped in the tape.

"Ooh a movie!" Cloud exclaimed.

He was sucked into the movie when it began to play. There was a knock at Zack's door.

"Who could that be?" He asked leaving the room to go and answer the door.

"Hello?" Zack asked poking his head out of the door.

"Zack, where on earth did you disapear to in the middle of your work?" Someone asked.

"Oh, hey Angeal! Oh you didn't hear? I've been looking after this kid for a few days now and earlier today he broke his leg, so one of the nurses sent me home with him."

"First I've heard any of this." Angeal said.

Zack welcomed him inside. The t.v. volume had been slightly turned up, making the audio be able to be heard from the living room.

"May I see the child?" Angeal asked curiously.

"Hmm? Sure." Zack said.

He led Angeal to his bedroom. When he opend the door, Cloud was trying to get out of the bed, trying to put his wieght on his broken leg.

"Cloud! What did I tell you!" Zack shouted.

Cloud jumped at Zack's booming voice. Zack stalked up to Cloud, who was sitting up and leaning over the edge of his bed.

"Come here you." Zack said picking him up. "What do you need?" He asked gently cradling Cloud.

"I wanted something to drink, I'm thirsty." Cloud whined.

"I told you to call me if you needed anything." Zack said laying Cloud back down on his bed.

"I didn't wanna bother you while you were talking with someone." He said.

"You wouldn't have bothered me." Zack cooed stroking his hair softly.

Angeal stood from the doorway.

"Oh, Angeal. This is Cloud, and Cloud, this is Angeal." Zack introduced.

"Hello Cloud." Angeal grinned.

Cloud waved shyly and went back to his movie.

"He's a shy one." Zack said retreating to the kitchen to get Cloud somthing to drink.

Cloud looked over, and noticed somthing in the corner of the room. A very large sword. Cloud's mouth gaped open. He had never noticed it before. Zack had gotten caught up in a conversation with Angeal in the living room. Sure, Zack would get mad if he got up again, but he didn't care, He wanted a closer look at the sword. he gently eased himself off the bed. He sat down on the floor and scooted himself over to the sword, without walking on his leg, so now Zack couldn't get mad at him.

He sat infront of it, with his broken leg, sprawled out comfortably on the floor. Cloud wondered just how sharp a sword like that really was? He ran his hand across the shiney metal against his mirror like reflection. It was so shiney. It was as if Cloud had a twin brother with the exact same injury as him, the image was that clear. Then, there was another reflection behind him.

He whirled around to find Zack standing there, arms folded across his chest impatiently. he held a stern glare in his violet eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked, this question being a retorical one. Cloud's eyes saddened. Zack sighed and picked Cloud up carefully. Cloud made a little grunting noise.

"I TOLD you not to get up for any reason." He huffed setting Cloud back down on his bed.

Cloud pressed his back against his pillow and tried to vanish into it, it seemed. He gripped his covers and sloppily threw them over his head. half of his body still exposed.

"Never mind that, let's get some pain medicene in you." Zack said fishing the bottle out of his pocket.

Cloud squealed under the blanket.

"Cloud?" Zack asked removing the blanket from his face.

Cloud was pressed against the wall with a look of disgust on his face.

"No medicene!" He cried, trying to pull himself up into a ball.

"Well, doesn't your leg hurt?" Zack asked soothingly.

"No!" Cloud lied. Zack saighed loudly.

"Don't lie to me Cloud. You have to take this." he said breaking one tablet in half for Cloud.

he vigerously shook his head.

"Open." Zack instructed, holding Cloud's head up.

He shook his head no again.

"If you don't open your mouth than your going to be in serious trouble young man." Zack threatened.

Cloud regretfully opened his mouth as Zack dropped half the pill in. Cloud swallowed it with a scowl.

"There, that wasn't so bad huh?" Zack said ruffling Cloud's hair.

Who knew that half a pill would make him the most loopiest child on earth?

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

AKK! I know this part sucked! I got writers block halfway through and it kept turning itself on and off, but in my next chapter I know whats going to happen. Just, don't know whats going to happen after Cloud goes crazy on pain medicene while he waits for his leg to heal. ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

oh its chapter 4! :D hoorah!

Cloud: Why did you break my leg? T^T

me: GAHH! DONT GIVE ME PUPPY DOG EYES! DX

Cloud *puppy dog eyes*

Me: DX AHH! *dies from cuteness overload*

well um, chapter 4 everyone! :)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~XChapter 4: The Nightmare That Wasn't A DreamX~<p>

"What's wrong with Cloud?" Angeal asked while sipping on some got cocoa that Zack prepared.

Cloud was sprawled on the livingroom floor pointing at the ceiling and giggling.

"I think it's the painkillers. The nurses did say he might get loopy." Zack said sitting down on the couch next to Angeal.

"This bad?" Angeal asked shaking his head.

Zack just shrugged. Cloud threw his hands out onto the floor from there pointing spot and giggled.

"The chocobo with the feather is tickling me!" He giggled while squirming as if he was being tickled.

"Cloud, stop that. You might bump your leg against somthing and hurt yourself!" Zack said having to hold Cloud down.

Cloud stuck his tounge out at Zack and giggled some more. He used his good leg to attempt to kick Zack away saying somthing about Shooter told him to. Zack had no idea who Shooter was.

"Cloud, who is Shooter?" Zack asked.

"He's my imaginary doormouse!" Cloud giggled.

"A doormouse?" Zack asked dumbfounded by the animal he had never heard of. "Zack, a doormouse is just like a squirrel, only with a longer tail that can regrow."

"It's a mutant squirrel!" Zack exclaimed matter-of-factly.

"Mutant squirrel!" Cloud shouted sitting up. "It's gunna eat me!" He whined burying his face into Zacks lap.

"Shooter will save me from the mutant squirrel!" Cloud cried trying to stand up. Zack quickly pulled him back down.

"Do NOT stand up Cloud!" Zack stated firmly, holding Cloud in his lap.

"If you don't want Cloud to act so hyper, why don't you calm him down with a story?" Angeal suggested finishing off his cocoa.

"Good idea." Zack said picking up the squirming Cloud and taking him to the bedroom.

He set Cloud down on his own bed. Cloud was not in the mood for laying down. He threw Choco at Zack and said it was 6,ooo.

"Cloud, settle down." Zack said placing Choco back in his arms.

Cloud flopped himself down on his bed and huffed out, while kicking his good leg up in the air.

"Paper towels!" Cloud shouted randomly when Zack sat down with a book in his hand.

"I like paper towels!" He added on laughing histarically.

"They like to color the wall...in pudding cup...carrot stixxx..." Cloud grunted trying to crawl over and sit on Zack's lap.

"Careful!" Zack said as he held Cloud up from falling down as he was trying to climb over.

"I'm fine Daddy, I just tripped." Cloud giggled as he situated himself on Zack's lap. Zack chuckled and opened the book up. Cloud screamed as if somthing scared him.

"Cloud what's wrong?" Zack asked lightly hugging Cloud's middle.

"IT'S FIRESWIPE THE BUNNY!" Cloud cried pointing at the rabbit in the book.

"Cloud, don't scream like that unless your hurt." Zack told him.

Cloud nodded and let Zack read the story. About halfway through, Cloud was nodding off.

"Gettin' sleepy buddy?" Zack softly asked.

"I didn't...penut butter?" Cloud muttered rubbing his eyes.

He rested his hands over his cast and fiddled with the hard black outerlaying. He knocked on it.

"It's like a rock!" Cloud exclaimed before flopping over into the crook of Zack's arm.

"I think someone needs to go to sleep." Zack said placing Cloud in his bed and tucking him in.

"I don't need any water." Cloud grumbled watching Choco rise and fall on his chest when he breathed.

"Go to sleep Cloud." Zack said.

"I don't want to eat the chicken Daddy!" Cloud whined latching onto his arm. Aparently, Cloud didn't want sleep. Even though it was nine at night.

"Hush now...Go to sleep." Zack coaxed.

Cloud's eyes fluttered and tryed to stay awake, but failed miserably as he fell asleep. Zack stoked Cloud's hair for a few minutes before he went to go talk to Angeal some.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Cloud's dream)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark. It was cold. And it was lonely. Cloud found himself sitting in a dining room, surrounded by empty chairs. Those chairs wern't always empty. He was in his old dining room. Before his mother and father passed away. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was thrown into his past, he was watching himself with his family the night before...IT happened.

He was surrounded in laughter. All of his family was there. His mother, sitting next to Cloud, gently rubbing his back as he poked at his food. Cloud smiled at his younger form, when he was three. His father, cracking jokes at the table and stabbing his food merciclly. His fathers jokes always made Cloud's three older sisters laugh histerically.

Cloud was the baby of the family, and the only son. His eldest sister, Voilet, was 10 years old. his middle sister, Skye, was 7. His other sister, who was the youngest of the girls, Silvariah, was 3, She was Cloud's twin sister. She was also 16 minutes earlier than him. This was the last dinner he and his family ever shared before, IT happened.

That day, Cloud was sick with a 103 fever. His mother forced him to eat somthing so his strength would return. His father was once again telling another joke. Violet and Skye were chuckling in laughter. Silvariah was playing with Cloud's spikey hair. Out of all his sisters, he favorited his twin sister the most. She was the one who really understood him.

"Alright Cloud, since you can't stomach anything, go back and lay down." Cloud's mother said lifting up his almost useless body.

Silvariah followed her mother and brother into his room. Well, since Cloud and Sil were twins and still very young, they shared the same room. His mother tucked him in and left, she tried to call Sil out back to eat but she protested. Silvariah was also the most protective one over her baby brother.

"Hey, Cloud. Want me to tell you a story?" Sil asked sitting on his bed.

She couldn't read yet, but she had an active imagination and could make stories up. Cloud sat up slowly and nodded. He loved his sisters stories.

"Alright, this one I call Blazefury And The Blue Elixer." Sil began as she leaned against the wall.

Silvariah would use her family in her stories, only as animals. She used herself as a doormouse named Shooter, Used Cloud as a kitty called Blazefury, Violet as a rabbit called Fireswipe, and Skye as a rat called 6,000. her mother and father were both phenoix's named Blade and Swift.

Her story began with Shooter looking after a sick Blazefury. And they ended up riding a large rainbow to a mysterious castle in the clouds called Corinthyannum. Thats where they met Blade and Swift and they gave Blazefury a magical blue elixer that made Blazefury all better. And it ended with Cloud sleeping soundly and his twin sister napping beside him.

But that night, is when IT came.

Shattering glass woke Silvariah and Cloud up, the glass busted in Violet's room. A loud bloodcurdling shreik fileld the silent air. Violet, had just been murdered. Cloud began to whine. Silvariah hushed her baby brother and hid him in the closet.

"Stay here Cloud. I'm gunna get mommy!" Sil said quietly leaving her room.

"No!" Cloud cried.

Silvariah ran back and threw her hands over Cloud's mouth.

"Cloud hush now!" When Sil hushed Cloud another shreik rang throught the house. Skye went down.

And then the two heard their father yell and charge at the killers. Yes, there was more than one. He went down too. Cloud was sobbing quietly and covering his ears. He had to listen to his family being murdered. Then, their door swung open quickly and quietly, and shut in the same mannar. Cloud began to hyperventilate.

"Cloud! Shhh-shh-shhh." Sil comforted hugging her brother tightly.

The closet door opened, revieling their mother with a flashlight.

"Mommy!" Sil softly whispered.

"Oh my sweet babies! your alright!" She quietly sobbed.

After all, Cloud and Sil were her last children that remained alive. She held her last two children in her sweet embrace. Cloud nuzzled his mother and sobbed into her shirt.

"I'm so glad you two are safe." She sobbed. "I won't let them get you two." She added on hugging her children tightly.

Then their bedroom door flung open. Cloud clutched his mother and sister tightly. The closet door flung open. Revieling the mother holding her last two children tightly.

"You know what we want. Give it to us and we will let you all live." They spat.

"We don't know what you want!" Cloud's mother cried.

"shame, I'll have to kill your children in fron of you one-by-one then." The leader said.

He told his other two henchmen to grab Cloud and Sil. Their mother's grip was tight, but over powered by two strong men.

"Please don't hurt my babies!" their mother cried.

One of them held a gun up to Sil's head.

"Don't hurt my sister!" Cloud cried charging at the one pointing the gun at his sister. One of the men slashed Cloud's arm with a knife.

"You little brat! Do you wanna die first?" They growled cocking the gun and holding it up to Cloud's head instead.

Now Silvariah charged at the man holding the gun to Cloud's head. The man just kept getting rammed into and charged at. Until one of them had enough and shot Silvariah right between the eyes. Cloud's mother shrieked in terror. Cloud had just seen his twin sister shot, right in front of his very own eyes.

"Sil!" Cloud cried trying to run to his sisters dead body.

They held him back with the gun to his temple.

"Don't!" His mother cried.

"Yeah, you don't want you last child to die huh? He looks the youngest...and the most fun, to torture." One of them snarled.

"Don't you touch my little boy." She growled.

Cloud was bawling uncontrolably.

"My God shut this fucking kid up!" One of them growled.

"Give him to me." His mother said. "I'll calm him down. Then you'll get what you want." She said through gritted teeth.

They let Cloud run into his mothers arms. She held him tightly and led him away to her bedroom. They didn't follow since she had threatened that they wouldn't get what they were searching for if they followed.

"Cloud. I want you to sneak out mommy's window and run away." She said hugging him.

"I would loose it if my last child was killed, my youngest, my only little boy." She added on sobbing.

"I don't wana leave you mommy." Cloud whined.

"Please Cloud. Run away. Then I'll know that they'll never find you, and you'll be safe, you'll be alive." His mother sobbed.

"Okay mommy, but only because you told me." Cloud said.

But a gunshot was heard as his mother fell over, clutching her gut. She was shot. "Mommy!" Cloud cried.

One of the men stood there.

"I knew somthing was taking too long. Your little love speech almost made me gag." he added on slowly walking up to the wounded mother and crying son.

"Look here little boy. I'm going to let your mother lay there while she watches you DIE." He grinned stepping over Cloud's mother and approaching the boy.

"NO!" His mother screamed.

"Don't hurt him! please! Don't hurt my little boy!" She sobbed.

"No, I won't hurt him. I'll make him SUFFER." He sneered shooting Cloud in the arm.

He screamed and held his wound tight.

"Stop it! please! Let him go! Kill me but don't kill him!" Cloud's mother shrieked.

"Fine." He said before shooting Cloud's mother in the head.

"Mommy!" Cloud cried.

He heard half of his family die, and he had seen half of his family die. He ran, He ran from his house, his memories. Clouds eyes opened and he was sitting at that lonely dining table in his dream again. Blood trickling down his once wounded arm. He saw his twin sister beside him.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" She asked.

Cloud found himself nodding.

"There once was a small family of misfits you could say. Consisting of Blade and Swift, Shooter, Blazefury, 6,000, and Fireswipe. They lived good lives up until a terrible night. Blazefury got sick and Shooter told him a story to help him sleep, but in the night, gunshots and shattering glass frightened Blazefury. Little Shooter hid him in the closet, and hid with him. Fireswipe, 6,ooo and Blade were killed one-by-one and Blazefury and Shooter heard it all. Swift found the two in the closet and teld them in a tender embrace.

But the bad people foud them in the closet and threatened to kill Blazefury and Shooter in front of Swift's eyes. Sadly in the scuffle, Shooter got shot and died. Then Blazefury and Swift escaped to the bedroom, but Swift was killed, and only Blazefury remained alive since he obeyed his mother and ran. To this day, he still carries those memories in the form of an old bullet wound on his right arm."

When Silvariah finished the story. She was bleeding from her head, where she had been shot.

"Shooter always loved Blazefury, her wonderful little baby brother." She smiled leaning her bleading head against Cloud's bleeding bullet wound.

"He still sees them in his dreams. And wishes he had died and joined his family in heaven too. But, the world of Corinthyannum has diffrent plans for Blazefury."

Then, his twin sister disapeared. Leaving Cloud at the lonely dining room table, writing a letter in his own blood, before turning cold, lonely, and swallowed in darkness again.

Cloud awoke crying loudly. He never wanted to remember that day again. Zack jolted awake.

"Cloud? Hey, what's wrong buddy?" Zack asked gently picking Cloud up, trying to avoid bumping his broken leg.

"There once was a family of misfits. Consisting of Blade and Swift, Shooter, Blazefury, 6,000, and Fireswipe. But bad people came in their house and killed them all, except Blazefury, the youngest of the family. He escaped with a bullet wound in his right arm."

"Cloud, was this a dream you had?" Zack asked.

"It wasn't a dream, it really happened." Cloud said showing Zack his bullet wound. "My God." Zack gasped.

"I was Blazefury. My family were the others. My twin sister made stories up with our family as animals with diffrent names. She told me such great stories. When I was sick, scared, lonely, or just plain bored. I miss her so much." Cloud sobbed.

"I remember all of them too. The last one she ever told me is so memerable." Cloud smiled, re-thinking his sisters old stories.

"Cloud, you may not remember, but when you were abit loopy on painkillers, you said Shooter was your imaginary doormouse. Was Shooter your twin sister's animal and name?" Zack asked.

Cloud nodded.

"My other sisters were 6,ooo and Fireswipe. My parents were Blade and Swift. I was the baby of the family, and the only son too. And my sister always thought she had to look after me since she was 16 minutes older." Cloud smiled.

Zack set Cloud down on his bed, He would let Cloud sleep with him tonight. He looked like he needed to.

"Good night Daddy." Cloud smiled.

He began to recite one of Silvariah's stories to himself before he fell asleep. Zack decided that He would asked Cloud to tell him all the stories, so he could write them down and make a little booklet of his sisters stories. He thought Cloud would like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoorah! Chapter 5 is up! :) yes, I had short writers block after my last part but its gone now, so, enjoy! :D

Zack: Still sucking at intros huh?

Me: I lost my touch. =3= ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~XChapter:5X~

Cloud hadn't been sleeping very long when he was woken up by a loud noise. He clutched Choco tightly.

"Daddy! Daddy wake up!" Cloud hashly whispered shaking Zack. Nothing.

Cloud wished he had some form of crutch to help him walk, he couldn't drag himself everywhere. He carefully got up out of the bed and balanced on his good leg. He used his bed, the walls, and objects to help get him around on one leg. He peeked out the door. He sighed in releif. It was only his imagination.

Or so he thought. He saw two black figures moving around in the living room. Cloud almost shreiked in terror. They hadn't caught wind of him yet and he hopped back into the bedroom. He locked himself in the closet and hugged his knees.

It's just like last time! It's just like last time! His mind repeated.

He covered his ears and his his face in his knees. He could have sworn he heard his family screaming and dying again. Zack woke up from a small clatter in the kitchen. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hmm, mus' be Cloud." He said laying back down. Until he shot back up.

"Hold on, Cloud's not supposed to be walking around!" Zack said jumping out of the bed towards the kitchen.

He clicked on the light, and saw that it wasn't Cloud in the kitchen. But three men wearing black, rummaging through his stuff!

"What the hell is going on!" Zack cried, startling the men. C

loud heard Zack shout from the kitchen. my God, it was true! People were breaking in again! He clenched his fists together tightly along with his eyes as he let out a slight whimper of fear. If only Sil were here! He thought. The men froze. Zack dashed back to his room and grabbed his sword. He hid it behind his back to make it look like he was unarmed, while the other three had guns.

"Don't mess with us! We have guns!" The leader cried.

"All were after is the boy!" Another cried.

Boy? Zack thought. Oh no, they were looking for Cloud! Zack would try to pry some info out of the men, before he killed them.

"This boy your looking for, what's he look like?" Zack slyly asked.

"Well, the last time we found him, he was yay-tall, hair was crazy, he was always crying." The third one piped up.

Yeah, that was Cloud. Zack thought.

"Well, what do you want with him?" Zack asked just as slyly.

"Well, his mother had a keepsake, with materia in it. Not just any materia, White materia. We know the boy has it. His mother gave it to him in the bedroom before we shot her."

So, these were the men that killed Cloud's family. He would kill them for Cloud personally. Wait, where was Cloud? He wasn't in the bed sleeping, not the bathroom. Where? Oh, the closet! The last place he hid!

"Well, I'll just be right back." Zack said smiling.

"Uh-uh, you ain't goin' anywhere!" The third one said gripping his arm tightly.

Zack began to unsheath his sword.

"He, He's got a sword boss!" One of them cried as Zack's sword impaled the third one.

"Shoot him!" One of them cried. Then they began to fire off their guns.

Cloud heard it from the closet. He cupped his hands over his ears as little whimpers of fright escaped. Tears endlessly streaking his fear-flushed face.

"Not again. Not again." Cloud repeated to himself.

The gunfire seiced. Cloud stopped covering his ears. Heavy footsteps approached the bedroom.

"Daddy!" Cloud cried throwing the door open. It wasn't Zack.

He just gave away his hiding place.

"Well, look at that. The little runt grew up some." One of them sneered.

Cloud shreiked and threw himself to the floor. Not these people again! His mind screamed. The leader, who had killed his twin sister and mother, grabbed him by the throat, his grip ever-so tight! Choking Cloud. he visiously clawed at the man's hand and flailed his body around.

"Ah-ah! Don't be doing that!" He sneered, gripping Cloud's broken leg tightly.

He screamed out in pain. He stopped gripping his neck and held him up by his shirt collar.

"Stop!Stop!Stop!Stop!" Cloud repeatidly cried.

"Shut up!" He yelled and shook him.

Cloud shut his mouth with a slight whimper.

"We know your mother gave you the White Materia. Where are you hiding it?" He asked, getting in Cloud's face.

"I-I don't know!" Cloud whined helplessly.

"What did you do to my daddy?" Cloud cried.

"WE are asking the questions here runt!" He growled, shaking Cloud again.

He whimpered again.

"Now, where is the materia? You better give us the right answer. Or whe'll kill your new daddy."

"No! Don't hurt him! You've already taken so much from me! I don't want to loose anyone again!" Cloud cried, fighting with all his might, no good.

These guys were strong, too stong for Cloud to overpower, especially with a broken leg.

"WHERE?" They cried angrily.

"I swear I don't-" Cloud paused when he remembered.

His mother had given him some glowing White Materia. She said to never loose it, or give it away. Because one day, Cloud would need it to save someone important to him. His mother, had these visions from time-to-time. He remembered, that his mother gave it too him in a special way.

She was able to hide it, inside his body. She was also a mage back in the day before meeting Cloud's father. It was placed, right over his heart. It would only leave when Cloud really needed it. Having it forcefully removed, would result in death, or seveire blood loss.

"Where. Is. It?" They repeated through gritted teeth.

"You'll never find it!" Cloud spat.

No really, He spat in the guys face. Right in his eye. He dropped Cloud and tried to rub the thick loogie from his eye. Cloud was able to crawl away to the living room. Before he was hoisted into the air again.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The leader screamed pulling out a knife and slashing at Cloud.

He slashed his legs and arms.

"You gunna talk yet?" He snarled.

Cloud whimpered in pain as tears slid from his face.

"Little crybaby." he growled throwing Cloud on the floor.

"Tear the place up! I'm dealing with this brat." He growled, pinning Cloud down on the ground.

He held the knife to his throat, drawing a slight amount of blood.

"Any deeper, and I'll slash your jugular. Now start talking." He glared.

Cloud sniffled. Until the man was knocked off of Cloud as he was pulled away. Cloud immediatly began to fight in the man's grasp.

"Woah, Woah! Cloud it's me!" Zack said gripping Cloud's wailing fists.

"Daddy!" Cloud cried snuggling against him.

Zack dashed around behind the couch.

"Sit here, and Don't move!" He harshly whispered clutching his sword and dashing to his room.

There were screams and shouts of pain. Gunshots and sword swings. When it was silent, Zack stumbled out from the room, dragging three unconcious bodies out the front door. He told Cloud to keep hiding until he came back. Cloud did as he was told, and sat there, slightly whimpering.

After what seemed like two eons, Zack finally returned. Cloud jumped up from behind the couch, only to fall over in pain. He had forgotten his leg was still broken.

"Cloud, don't stand on your own yet." Zack said picking him up.

"Let's get your injuries taken care of and get you off to bed." Zack said getting some bandaids, bandages, Neosporin and iodine from the bathroom. He set him down on the couch carefully.

"This might sting." he said wiping a rag of iodine across Cloud's cuts.

Cloud yelped in pain and squirmed. Zack had to hold him down with one hand to keep him from squirming so much. After the iodine, Zack placed Neosporin over his cuts, then the bandages and bandaids.

"There, all done." Zack said picking Cloud back up.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." Zack said.

He took him to the bedroom and placed him in Zack's bed. Cloud hugged Choco tightly as Zack pulled the covers over him before climbing into bed himself. Cloud pressed himself against Zack when he turned the light off. Zack comforted the sobbing Cloud by pulling him closer and wrapping his arm around Cloud's back. He buried his face into Zack's chest and fell asleep like that.

"You need all the sleep you can get after tonight." Zack quietly said. He kissed Cloud on the head and fell asleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

It is...Chapter 6! da d a da daaaa! XD

Sephy: O_O

me: ._.; I'm just going to go over here now...  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~XChapter:6X~<p>

Cloud was laying down in his own bed, watching the movie "Once Upon A Forest". He was fiddling with his cast again. He wanted it off badly. He thought his leg was nice and healed. He tried to stand on it. He yelped in pain and winced. He would tough it out.

"Cloud?" Zack called from the living room.

He saw Cloud trying to stand on his broken leg again.

"Cloud! How many times have I told you to stop walking on your injury!" Zack said sternly and walking over.

He picked him up.

"Am I going to have to punish you?" Zack threatened laying Cloud back down on his bed.

Cloud went quiet but shook his head.

"Alright. If I see you walking on that leg again, your going to be in serious trouble mister." Zack said leaving the bedroom, back to the living room.

Cloud fiddled with his bedsheets. Bored out of his mind. He wanted to get up and run around, breathe some fresh air. Zack wouldn't even let him go to the park! Cloud huffed out and folded his hands across his chest.

"Stupid injury." He mumbled as his cast. As if it was a lifelong mortal enemy.

He began to play with Choco and a few of his other stuffed animals.

"Look out captian! It's a wild chocobo! Ahhh! Psheewww!" Cloud cried, playing with his stuffed animals.

"How does this chocobo have lazer vision? I don't know sir! AKK! PEWW!" Cloud exclaimed throwing his stuffed animals up into the air.

Choco flew off the bed and across the bedroom. Cloud groaned. He wanted Choco back. But he didn't want to bother Zack, who was talking with Genesis and Angeal in the living room. He slowly inched his way off the bed, making sure to only move when someone was talking.

He was able to slink to the floor. He slowly scooted himself across the floor towards Choco. He picked it up and threw it back onto his bed. He quickly scooted back to his bed. But there was a new predicament. How would he get up onto his bed? He needed both his legs to hoist himself up. He still didn't want to bother Zack. He would risk it.

He slowly inched his way up, carefully and tenderly. Minding his broken leg. When he tried to push himself up. A surge of pain shot through his leg. He bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain. he slowly continued to inch himself up. But the pain was so unbearable, he let out a pained squeak. It was kind of loud, because Zack had dashed back into the bedroom.

Cloud looked over at Zack. His arms were folded across his chest, and he gave Cloud a stern gaze to tell him, he was in serious trouble, without the need for words. Cloud gulped and sat himself down on the floor.

"Cloud. What did I tell you?" Zack seemed to growl.

The tone in Zack's voice cause Cloud to clam up. Cloud. He repeated, just as stern. "Not...to walk on...my leg." Cloud was able to fumble out.

"What did I say would happen if you did?" He also questioned.

"I...I would be in...big trouble." Cloud muttered, looking at the floor.

"Cloud, look at me." Zack said.

Cloud slowly lifted his head. When the stern expression was still on his face. He sqeaked and looked back down again. Zack slowly walked up to Cloud, stopping right in front of him. Cloud's face held one of pure fright. He backed up as far as he could to his bed.

When his biological father got mad and his mother wasn't home. He would violently grip Cloud's hair and let him dangle in the air before throwing him outside like a dog, well, after beating the poor child enough to bleed. Cloud's eyes squinted shut and he whimpered nonsence. Or what it sounded like. Zack leaned in to hear Cloud better.

"Please don't beat me..." He repeated, while curling himself into a ball.

Cloud was truely terrified when Zack got onto him. He was afraid he would be beaten again, like his dad used to do.

"Cloud." Zack said again, placing his index finer under Cloud's chin, so he would look at him. Cloud opened his eyes.

"Do you see me thrashing you?" He asked, still stern. He shook his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I want you to know, I'm very disapointed in you. I thought I could trust you enough by yourself. Sit in here and think about what you've done." Zack said placing him on his bed before walking out and shutting the door.

Zack had a special mechinism that could lock the door from the outside, as well as inside. Cloud sat in silence. He heard Zack whispering, instead of talking. Cloud knew he was talking about him. His biological father did that all the time. He scooted himself off the bed and pressed his ear agianst the closed door.

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with that kid." Zack sighed.

"I think his punishment was pretty fair. What was that, his second time?" Genesis asked.

Zack counted with his fingers.

"Nope, that right there was his seventh time." Zack said.

"You let it get that bad? I would have put him in his place after the third time." Genesis said.

"How would you punish him?" Zack asked.

"Ground him I guess." He said.

"Well, you were the one to take him in." Angeal said.

"Yeah I know. Just didn't know he would be so stubborn over certain things like this. He keeps disobeying me and I just don't know how to handle him anymore. Just last week he didn't eat his dinner even though I told him to, walked on his leg twice, refused to behave when I tried to bathe him, and randomly got mad at me three days ago."

'That's because you told me to go to bed even though I wasn't tired.' Cloud thought angrily.

How could Zack say such things about that to his friends? What am I now? A nusiance? Cloud asked himself.

"I just don't know what to do with Cloud anymore." Zack sighed. The three still whispering.

"What, is he becoming a pain or somthing?"

"Not going to lie, he does get pretty stubborn sometimes. Man, if he's like that when he gets older..." Zack trailed off.

Cloud had heard enough. It was clear and obvious now. Cloud was getting in the way. Cloud scooted himself back to his bed. He didn't even take his time, he hopped up onto the bed, and held in his pain by biting his lip. He would pretend as if he never heard, and run away in the night. He nodded his head in approval. and just layed in his bed. Cloud was going to test just how fed up he made Zack. Just to see if his prediction was right.

Dinner time rolled around. Cloud was sitting on his bed, looking out the window. The sun went down and the moon came out to play.

"Cloud, dinner!" Zack called from the kitchen. Cloud sat there.

"Cloud? Time for dinner." Zack said peaking his head inside his room.

He was afriad Cloud started walking on his leg again and was keeping quiet to avoid punishment. No, he was sitting on his bed.

"I'm not hungry." Cloud said, eyes fixated on the window.

"You've got to get some food in your system. You don't want to be hungry in the middle of the night do you?" Zack asked.

"Not hungry." Cloud repeated.

To tell the truth, his stomach was begging for some food.

"Alright then. I'll put it in the fridge in case you want it later." Zack said leaving the room again.

Cloud's stomach growled. It's true. Zack was giving up on him. He decided, that for sure, he would run away tonight.

11 p.m. Zack had gone off to bed. Cloud left everything behind and scooted his way to the door. He was able to find sticks of wood outside he could use as makeshift crutches. They worked well. Cloud set off. Leaving the sector wouldn't be enough. He would have to leave Midgar entirely.

Leaving the sector itself was quite a challenge. He was already out of breath and his legs were hurting. His determination to get away, was just too strong to make him quit. He also, didn't want to burden Zack. Half of the reason for his leaving was, He had a life to live. He didn't need Cloud, slowing it down. He continued on. Rain starting to drizzle.

"Not good." Cloud mumbled.

His breaths already as white little puffs. He finally made it to Midgar's gate, only saturated in rain and extremely exhausted. Once he made it outside, he took a quick twenty minute break, before continuing on. But about thrity minutes into his journey, he found himself shivering and sneezing.

"Now is not the time to get sick!" He told himself, trying to continue on.

But his legs and arms hurt so bad. He was shaking and sneezing. He was weak and sick. Regardless, he would continue to push himself. Thirty more minutes later. Midgar was shrinking, becoming smaller, the further Cloud went. But, He collapsed and fainted in the spring shower. He just couldn't go on anymore.

A drizzly rain storm through the window back in Midgar. Zack sat up and streached. Cloud's bed was empty.

"Cloud! I told you not to walk yet!" Zack shouted jumping up. But he realzied, he was yelling at an empty house.

"Cloud? Hey, where are you buddy?" Zack asked searching high and low.

Then it hit him. Cloud wasn't here. He called up Angeal.

"What is it Zack?" He grumbled. Trying to enjoy a rare day off.

"It's Cloud. He's missing!" Zack shouted on the other end of the phone.

"You don't think he heard our conversation, right?" Angeal asked.

Zack went silent.

"He just might have." Zack said.

"I'm coming over." Angeal said before quickly hanging up.

He was there at the house within five minutes. His one white wing, providing useful in situations like this.

"I'll search Midgar, you search around okay?" Zack said.

"Alright." Angeal said, flying off.

Zack checked high and low in two sectors before Angeal came flying back.

"Zack, I found him." He said.

"Take me to him!" Zack exclaimed.

Angeal picked Zack up and flew him outside of Midgar. Their clothes, already dotted in raindrops. Within five minutes of flying, they came across Cloud, passed out, soaked in rain, laying on the grassless barren.

"Cloud!" Zack shouted as Angeal let him go.

"Cloud! Hey, open your eyes!" Zack exlcaimed, lifting him off the cold wet ground. Cloud's eyes gently fluttered open.

"Z-Zack?" He stammered.

"Yeah, I'm here." He said.

"No." Cloud said throwing himself out of Zack's grasp and trying to crawl away. "Cloud?" Zack questioned.

"No..." He repeated, falling over from fautige.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"I've...been really, stubborn...and stupid." Cloud admitted.

"But, you don't have time...to deal with me...after all, you have your own life...a-all I'm doing is being a burden and slowing, you down." Cloud choked out through his sickness and sobs.

"Cloud. Your not a burden." Zack said.

"But, I heard you...every word." He sniffed.

"So, you did hear that. It's true you were getting a bit stubborn. But that doesn't mean your a burden. I understand that kids go through this stuff now. I'm sorry you took it the wrong way." Zack said gently holding Cloud in a tender embrace.

Cloud burst out into little sobs and wails.

"Hush now. It's alright." Zack soothed. "C'mon. Let's go back. I can't have you getting too sick."

Cloud continued to sob into Zacks raindribbled shirt. Cloud himself, was soaking wet. For being out in the cold, a hot bath might do him some good.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh gosh, I haven't updated this story in sooo long! So I'm going to pick it up again, and for my readers, thank you for waiting even through my procrastination for a month or two! ^^; And I'm so sorry it's short! D'X ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~XChapter:7X~

It was still a drizzly day, a new day, but looked that same as yesterday. Cloud was laying in bed, a cold rag over his forehead, a thermometer hanging loosely from his mouth, and Choco loosely in his arms. He had gotten sick when he ran away. Zack was almost constantly watching him now. The thermometer beeped rapidly. He checked the reading.

"102.2, that's a really high fever." Zack sighed.

"I'm sorry..." Cloud muttered from under his covers.

"It's not your fault your sick. You just rest up." Zack said turning the ceiling fan on. Cloud allowed himself to drift off to sleep. Zack began to watch T.V in the living room, so he could let Cloud sleep.

"Nothing but infomericals!" Zack growled turning the television off.

soft thunder rumbled in the distance. It's going to be raining hard today. He told himself. The rain began to slightly pick up. No doubt the storm will frighten Cloud. He decided to check on him. Cloud was trying to inch his way out of bed.

"No you don't!" Zack said stopping him. "Your sick, and your leg is still broken. Don't you DARE get up again!" He reprimanded.

"But, I'm scared." He sickly groaned.

Zack picked him up and gently set him on his own bed. He sat down.

"Scared now?" He asked, ruffling Cloud's hair. He nodded yes.

Zack chucked and sat Cloud in his lap. He gently cradled him. The thunder screamed outside. The winds were wailing. The lightning was flaring. Cloud shreiked and cried. Zack tightly carresed him.

"It's just a little storm. Don't be scared." He soothed.

Cloud whirled around and buried his face into Zack's shirt. He gently stroked his head.

"It's okay. It'll be over before you know it." He said sweetly.

Cloud looked up at him. His blue eyes filled with tears and sick. Zack caught a tear that coursed down Cloud's cheek.

"Hey, Don't cry." He said.

Cloud sniffled.

"Come on. Can you be brave for me?" He asked, cocking his head to the right slightly.

Cloud nodded and put on a serious face. Thunder boomed again. He shreiked and his his face again.

"Whe'll try again some othertime then." Zack chuckled.

Soon, the storm died down and Cloud had ended up falling into a tranquil sleep from the pitter of a light shower against the window. Zack to fell asleep, with Cloud resting on his stomach.  
>~[X]~<p>

"Yaaaay!" Cloud exclaimed when his cast finally came off.

He hopped up, jumped up and down, and ran circles around Zack. The nurses giggled.

"Woah, calm down there." Zack said swooping him up into his arms. Cloud giggled.

"I'm really happy!" He exclaimed, smiling brightly.

It was nice to see Cloud smile again. He hadn't smiled since the first day he brought Cloud home. Little grins, but never a bright, happy smile.

"You ready to go home?" He asked.

Cloud nodded his head quickly. He set Cloud down outside to let him run around. Zack thought he'd do some training. He quickly dashed inside and grabbed his sword. He went out to the backyard of his apartment. The room below him had been vacant for years. So he never disturbed any downstairs neighbors.

Cloud found him slicing away at little targets. He sat in the grass and watched in awe. Zack smiled, and when he turned around, there was Cloud, watching him and the way he trained. He jumped up and dashed over when Zack had stopped.

"I wanna try!" He exclaimed.

"It's too heavy for you Cloud." Zack chuckled. He pouted.

"But Daddy!" He whined. Zack sighed.

"Alright."

He held up the blade part and let Cloud firmly grip the hilt.

"Ready?" Zack asked.

"Yeah!" Cloud exclaimed.

He let go, and the blade went straight down, almost immediatly.

"I can do this!" Cloud exclaimed trying to lift it up.

Zack helped and picked up the blade part again. Once again he let it go, and it quickly swung down. He grunted trying to lift it up.

"C'mon Cloud. You can't lift it." Zack chuckled.

"I'll get it!" Cloud strained to say.

"Alright, that's enough, your going to hurt yourself." Zack said easily taking the sword.

Cloud's hands were red and irritated, his knuckled were white from gripping the hilt so hard.

"Come on, let's get some lunch." Zack said holding Cloud's hand as they went inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Look! I've FINALLY updated! Sorry! I had a sevire case of writers block, but I'm back now :D *Has knives thrown at* Ah! I know you're all mad...but I'm updating at least? *innocent smirk*

Zack: You deserve no pity!

Me: I'm sorryyy! But! To make up for my big long lag, this part will be really long! :D

Cloud: *nibbles on cupcake*

Me and Zack: CUTENESS OVERLOAD!

anywho, enjoy as always! :D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>~XChapter8: Cloud's Last Living Relitive?X~<p>

Zack was bouncing Cloud on his knee as they waited in the lobby. Zack had recently started taking Cloud to get doctor check-ups ever since he broke his leg and had a stream of fevers. The waiting room was so boring. Even though it was more fit for children, Cloud himself was bored, so he had asked to be bounced, so, he was giggling now. Zack held Cloud by the waist so he wouldn't fall over or off his lap. Although halfway through, Cloud figeted uncomfortably.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zack asked, stopping his bouncing.

"I hafta pee!" Cloud exclaimed, with a slight whimper in his voice.

"Alright, upsie-daisy." Zack said, hoisting Cloud into the air, he carefully held him as he walked to where the bathrooms were located.

He set Cloud back down as he went into the bathroom and quickly shut the door. Zack's spit got caught in his throat and he choked.

"Cloud...Wrong bathroom." Zack called.

Squeals from females eruppted from the bathroom, but they were squeals of happiness, and not fear. Zack knocked on the door.

"Hey, are you ladies...Er...Presentable? My Son just walked in there." Zack chuckled sheepishly.

He stopped to re-think his last sentence. He just called Cloud his son, even though he was only orphaning him. Well, that just showed him how attatched he's gotten to Cloud.

"We're good." A lady called.

Zack opened up the door and went inside. Cloud had disappeared in a stall and was happily humming. Zack felt akward waiting for him to finish, so just hung out by the door.

"So that's your son?" One of the three women asked. Zack nodded. "He's so cute!" She smiled.

The toilet flushed and Cloud exited the stall and he went up to the sink. He was too short and couldn't reach it on his own. Zack chuckled and lifted Cloud up.

"Thank you Daddy." He smiled lathering soap through his hands.

He stuck his foamy white hands under the running water, happily humming again. When he was finished he turned the water off. Zack set him down to solid ground.

"Thanks again." He called holding the door open for Cloud.

"It's no problem." One of them smiled.

When Zack whirled back around, Cloud was in front of him with outstreached hands, reaching up to him.

"What's up Cloud?" Zack asked.

"Pick me up!" he smiled brightly.

"Alright." Zack smirked, picking Cloud up into his arms.

Cloud affectionatly nuzzled against Zack's neck. He wasn't going to lie, he really loved Cloud, so much it hurt somehow. The two arrived back in the designated lobby. They hadn't missed their turn yet. Zack sat down on the chair he was sitting in earlier, and he went back to bouncing Cloud on his knee. Cloud happily giggled. The wait was a good twenty minutes before someone finally stepped out from the back room.

"Cloud Strife?" The nurse called out to the somewhat full lobby.

Cloud hopped up from Zack's lap so he could get up. He latched onto his hand and walked to the back room. The door shut behind them as they entered another wing of the clinic.

"Alright, first I'm going to check your weight on this scale, hop up." She smiled.

Cloud released Zack's hand and litterally hopped up onto the scale. She fiddled with three sets of weights.

"Alright, he's a healthy thirty-eight pounds for his age." She calculated, resetting the scale bars. "Follow me." She said, walking down a hall before turning left.

Cloud and Zack followed. Cloud was taking in all these new surroundings and looking all around, almost tripping over Zack.

"Carefully buddy." Zack said. He sheepishly giggled.

"In here." The nurse said, directing them into an empty room. The two walked inside and sat down. "The doctor will be with you shortly." She said, shutting the door and walking away.

More waiting. Cloud kicked his legs up and down from the patients bed. He took intrest in his velco shoes and undid them. He was intruiged by the noise and fixed his shoe, then ripped at the velcro again. He giggled and repeatedly did that until the doctor came in. Thank Shiva. It was getting quite annoying for Zack.

"Hello. How are you two doing?" He asked.

"Good." Zack replied.

"I like velcro!" Cloud exclaimed, undoing his shoe again. Zack shuddered.

"That's nice. Anyway, I'm Dr. Farmmer." He introduced. "So, just a check-up today?" He asked, getting some latex gloves out of a box and slipping them on.

"Yup." Zack said, relaxing in his chair.

"So the nurse was going through little Cloud's medical file and noticed, you're not really his biological father." Dr. Farmmer said. Getting a rubber hammer and checking Cloud's reflexes.

"Yes, I took him in after his family was...Murdered." Zack coughed out that last bit so he wouldn't reawaken horrible memories for Cloud.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said as Cloud accidentally kicked him in the shin. "Oopsie. I blame that hammer." Cloud said, pointing at it.

"No, that's the purpose. I'm checking to see if you leg kicks when I tap at your knee with this hammer."

"Ohhh!" Cloud exclaimed.

"So, Does he have any other family members?" He asked Zack.

"Not that I know of. Cloud said the others didn't want him so, I'm a bit vauge on the matter." Zack said, resting his head in his hands.

Dr. Farmmer used his little rubber hammer to test Cloud's reflexes for his other leg. First tap, nothing. Second tap, nothing. Third tap, slight kick.

"His reflexes seem to be off for his right leg." He concluded.

"Oh yeah, He was climbing a tree two months ago and broke his leg." Zack interuppted.

"I see. Well, at least his reflexes at least work." He said, scribbling info down on a chart. "Alright, next, I'm going to check your throat." Dr. Farmmer said getting a tounge compresser from a glass jar.

"My throat?" Cloud asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, just open your mouth." He instructed.

Cloud opened up his mouth as Dr. farmmer held his tounge down with the overstuffed looking popcicle stick. Cloud coughed and gagged. He threw himself back.

"I don't like that stick!" He whimpered, tears swelling in his blue eyes.

"Sorry kiddo, but the sooner we do this, the sooner it will be over."

"Just breathe in through your nose." Zack said, getting up from his chair to ruffle Cloud's hair.

Cloud nodded and opened his mouth again. Dr. Farmmer held his tounge down and Cloud breathed through his nose, no longer gagging. Dr. Farmmer removed the stick from his mouth and threw it into the biohazard trashcan. Bright neon orange with a funny symbol.

"Alright, that's about it. Any food allergies or medicene allergies?" Dr. Farmmer asked.

"None that I know of. I really don't want to find out either." Zack said.

He scribbled that down on his little peice of paper.

"Alright, you're free to go, you two take care." He said with a smile.

"You too." Zack said, picking Cloud up and leaving the room with him in tow.

They walked through the now more empty lobby. A woman eyed Cloud confused. A different expression on her face, like she might have known him or somthing. She rubbed her eyes and saw that Cloud was still there, walking away with Zack.

"It can't be?..." She muttered to herself.

[XxXx]

"Home sweet home!" Zack sang as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

Cloud dashed inside and smiled. "Home sweet home!" He mimicked, throwing his hands out into the air.

"Oh? Are you copying me?" Zack inquired, a smirk forming on his face.

"Oh? Are you copying me?" Cloud giggled, also smirking.

"It seems you are." Zack said, folding his arms across his chest.

"It seems you are." Cloud copied, even the arm folding.

"Guess I'll have to teach you a lesson." Zack deviously chuckled.

"Guess I'll have to-" Cloud was cut off by Zack, who had tackled him to the floor playfully and began to tickle him.

"Let's see you copy me now!" He chuckled amused.

Cloud laughed and flailed widly. "Daddy! No! Stop it!" He laughed, kicking wildly.

"Nope! This is what you get for mimicking me!" Zack laughed, continuing to tickle him.

Cloud licked Zack.

"Oh gross!" He cried, letting Cloud go.

He laughed and scrambled to his feet.

"Oh no you don't!" He exclaimed chasing after him.

Cloud happily squealed and began to run away.

"I'm going to get you!" Zack cried, scooping him up and lifting him up into the air. "Nooo!" Cloud giggled.

Zack blew on Cloud's neck as it made a funny sound. Cloud squirmed and laughed.

"No daddy! That tickles too!" he cried, still laughing.

"That, was for licking me." He smiled, and Cloud smiled back too.

Then, there was a timid knock on the door. Zack set Cloud down.

"Go play." He ushered as he walked away to go answer the door.

He walked up and cracked open the door. it was that same woman who was eyesing Cloud at the clinic.

"May I help you?" He asked. She nodded.

"Um. I was at the clinic today and noticed you had a little blonde haired boy with you." She timidly said.

"Yes?" Zack questioned, slightly confused now.

"Does his name happen to be Cloud?" She asked, less timid.

"How do you know that?" Zack asked, straightening up and opening the door more. His face held a quizzical expression.

"I knew it!" Was all she said.

"You know him? "Zack asked.

"Yes. He's my sisters' son. I'm his aunt." She said.

Zack's expression widened. "Uh, come in?" He asked. She kindly accepted his invitation and stepped inside.

"Who is it Daddy?" Cloud asked, peeking his head out from his room.

He saw the woman and his eyes widened.

"Cloud? Is that really you?" She asked.

"Auntie May-May?" Cloud asked.

"It is you!" She exclaimed. She ran up and hugged him. "Why on earth didn't you stay with me when your mommy died?" She sweetly asked.

"Cause of Brock. Plus, your house smells cause you smoke." Cloud muttered.

Brock was May-May's son, he was eight years old and thought he was the boss of everything. Also, May-May was a smoker.

"Oh, I'm clean now. I've been clean for three years." She said.

Cloud was hesitant, but broke loose of the hug and ran behind Zack. He gripped his pantleg tightly. Zack ruffled up his hair.

"If that's your family, why are you hiding?" he asked. Cloud whimpered, he knew. "I...I want to take him home with me." May-May finally said.

That was why Cloud was whimpering. Zack's eyes widened.

"You what now?" He asked as if he didn't hear her correctly the first time.

"I want to take him home with me. I am related to him after all." May-May said. Cloud continued to whimper but squeezed his eyes shut. His grip moved from Zack's pantleg, to his leg.

"Cloud. If she's your aunt. I think you'd be better off with her instead of here with me. After all, I only took you in off the streets. We're not realted in any way, shape, or form." Zack said somberly, prying Cloud from him.

"d-Daddy? Why are you giving in so easily?" Cloud protested.

"Because she's family."

"But, You are too Daddy!" Cloud loudly argued. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Hey, Even if you moved halfway across the world, I'd visit you." he promised, ruffling his hair.

"But Daddy...I love you!" He cried, throwing himself into Zack's arms.

The reason Zack was so anxious to get Cloud out of there, was so he wouldn't see him cry, or miss Cloud as much. But regardless, Zack wrapped him up into a tight hug.

"I love you too buddy. But sometimes, when you love someone, it's best to let them go." Zack said.

"That makes no sence Daddy!" Cloud cried, not even wanting to understand. Zack quickly broke the hug.

"You really want Cloud back with you?" Zack asked May-May, as he tried to hide his sorrow.

"I do. I love him." She almost exclaimed.

"Alright then. I'll pack up his things." Zack said, quickly retreating to the bedroom him and Cloud shared.

He grabbed Cloud's backpack and began to slowly pack his things. Clothes, toys, neccesities, etc. Then, for the last thing, he came across Cloud's chocobo plush. He studied it carefully before going back to the living room. He handed Cloud's stuff to May-May.

"Oh yes. Here are some tidbits of info you might need. If he's bored, either play the movies 'The Brave Little Toaster' or 'Oliver & Company'. If he has a fever or an upset tummy, he won't take any kind of medicene but he'll take a lukewarm bath. If he has a nightmare, don't turn him away back to his room. That should be it." Zack said, then he walked over to Cloud.

He held out his stuffed chocobo. "I don't think you'd want to forget this." Zack said. Cloud stared at it for a second.

"You keep him. So you can have somthing to remember me by." Cloud said, starting to tear up again.

Zack held his arms out and open. Cloud ran into his embrace.

"Sorry bud, but I think it'll be better this way. I mean, she's your family, and family always comes first." Zack said, remembering a value his mother had taught him when he was Cloud's age.

Zack kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair. "I'm gonna miss you Cloud." He said. Cloud returned a kiss on Zack's cheek. "Bye-bye Daddy." He sniffled.

"Oh, one last thing." He said as the two neared the door.

Cloud and May-May turned around.

"Cloud, you best be a good boy, you hear?" Zack smirked, hiding his sorrow.

Cloud nodded as May-May led him out of the house and shut the door behind her. Zack ran to the window and watched Cloud go down the steps that led to solid ground. He somberly looked back up at the apartment he lived at for about three months. When he saw Zack, his face slightly lit up. He franticly waved. Zack smiled and waved back. The two continued to wave until Cloud disappeared around the corner. Zack pulled his hand back, and looked at Cloud's stuffed chocobo in his other.

He held it close to his chest. His heart was aching, but it would be selfish to keep Cloud all to himself when he had family. He would never forget the fun day they had today, and he'd never forget the fun they had over the past three months. He slightly smiled through his sadness. He couldn't beleive Cloud was acually gone now. How on earth was Zack going to have good days now? When the source of his good, had vanished? Work would be slow tomorrow. That's for sure.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is here! :D

Zack: *Unsheathes sword*

Me: Now now, you don't wanna hurt me!

Zack: Yes I do.

Me: Ahhhh! Anyway, Enjoy! *Runs away*

~XChapter9: Darkest DaysX~

The alarm blared at four in the morning just like it did everyday. Zack got up and got ready like he did everyday. But he left the house without a cute little four year old boy he had grown to love, somthing he used to do everyday. Zack held his hands in his pockets as he walked. It was cold and he had left his jacket at his apartment. But he didn't want to go back and remember that Cloud had once lived there. But his body said otherwise and he ended up turning around.

He somberly walked up the stairs and unlocked the door to his apartment. When he opened the door. He saw that same little four year old boy, holding up his jacket and smiling.

"Cloud?" Zack asked bewhildered.

He rubbed his eyes, and when he opened them, Cloud was gone.

"Just my imagination." Zack mumbled as he grabbed his jacket from the hall closet. But as he was getting his jacket out, he stepped on something.

"What?" Zack wondered aloud.

He picked the object off the dark hall closet floor and brought it into the clouded sunlight of the living room. It was a blanket. But not just any blanket. It was Cloud's blanket. He knew from the chocobo's printed on the soft baby blue fleece. He ran his hand across it. The feathers were puffy and fleecy, the beak and legs were soft and silky. Zack folded it back up and stuffed it back into the closet. He shook his head and once again left the house. Only this time, with a jacket in tow. As he made his way down the steps and onto solid ground, a fresh coating of snow was beginning to blanket the earth below.

This was the type of weather when he found Cloud in that allyway. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, as if he had a migrane.

"Get him out of your head Zack, he's off somewhere else where he can be happy with his family." He told himself aloud.

He opened his eyes and continued his walk to Shinra. It was a long and cold walk. Maybe it was a good thing Zack went back to get his jacket, otherwise, he might have regretted it later. He shook snow off from his jet black hair when he walked into Shinra and dusted pure white snow off his clothes. He walked past the secritarys without a glimpse or a wave. They all looked worried for the once happy and bubbly First Class. He went to the elevator and lightly punched the up button. He waited in silence for the elevator doors to open. When they did, he almost eagarly jumped in.

He hit the button for floor 49, or known as the SOLDIER floor. The metalic doors quietly shut as it accended. Zack's head hung low and he stared at his boots. He knew this day was already the longest and lonliest day of his life. The doors slid back open as he stepped out. Few Third Classes were talking in the halls as Zack passed. He went to a large lounging area and took a seat on one of the chairs. He heavily sighed and rested his face in his hands. He stared out the window for who knows how long.

"Zack." Someone said from behind him. He payed no attention.

"Zack!" They repeated, more sternly.

His head slowly turned to face them. It was Angeal.

"What on earth happened to you?" He asked, his expression softening.

His eyes had no spark like usual and it looked like he was dying inside, or already dead for all he knew.

"He's gone." Was all Zack said, before his eyes went back to looking out the window.

Angeal was about to ask, before he remembered. "Cloud, right?" He asked.

Zack somberly nodded.

"Did he run away?" Angeal asked, sitting next to his student.

Zack shook his head.

"Yesterday was just a normal day. I only took Cloud to get a check-up at the clinic, then a few hours later, his aunt showed up."

"He has an aunt?" Angeal questioned, slightly confused.

Zack once again gave a small nod, almost undetectable. "Well, she wanted him to stay with her, so, I let her take him." Zack replied, looking at Angeal now. He could have sworn little tears were forming in the little puppy's eyes.

"Zack, this isn't like you." Angeal remarked.

"I know." He replied back, emotionless.

"Can't you call him or somthing?" He asked.

Zack's eyes slightly windened before he facepalmed and shook his head. "I never asked." He mumbled, messing up his hair with his hands, as if he was franticly trying to remember somthing.

"Wait here." Angeal said quickly walking off.

"As if I'm gonig anywhere." Zack mumbled, rolling his eyes.

There was still just a tiny spark behind his eyes left. Angeal was not going to let that faint little spark die.

[XxXx]

Cloud was laying in his new bed, reading a book Zack had packed in his backpack. Little tears dripped and dotted the pages. Cloud furiously rubbed his eyes and dried his tears when he heard Brock shuffle about his room outside. The door banged opened and Cloud acted as if he had never shed one tear.

"What are you doing?" He asked, smirking.

"Reading." Cloud said, flipping the tear dotted page to a dry one.

"What book? The one that one guy gave you?" he asked.

"hey! He's not 'That One Guy' his name is Zack!" Cloud defended, slightly aggitated. "Cool it." Brock warned.

"You aren't the boss of me." Cloud muttered, going back to his book with a small scowl on his face.

"What was that?" Brock asked, hands on his hips.

"I said, You. Aren't. The. Boss. Of. Me." Cloud said with unneccicary pauses. But they reflected as if he had a tough side. His eyes looked up to glare at his cousin.

"Oh? Who's the older one here? Let me think, I'm eight, and you're four, so I have seniority." He snorted, storming up to Cloud, he stopped just inches away from his face. He noticed that his eyes were irritated and bloodshot.

"You were crying." He said.

"I was not! You're just angering me!" Cloud defended.

"No, you were crying. You miss that Zack guy don't you?" He chuckled.

"Of course I do! He's my Daddy!" Cloud defended.

Brock burst out into laughter. "Your Daddy? So, does that make him your third Daddy?" He laughed.

Cloud's scowl turned into a look of hatred.

"Yes, yes. That's right. Your first daddy beat you, your second daddy died, and now your third daddy abandoned you."

"He did NOT abandon me!" Cloud angrily cried, tears swelling in his irritated eyes.

"Then why'd he get rid of you so quickly?" He laughed loudly.

"Shut up!" Cloud yelled.

Brock just continued to laugh even more. Cloud scoped his room and noticed a little bambo sword he had gotten from a recent Mideval fair. May-May thought he'd like it when she went yesterday. Cloud jumped up from his bed, grabbed the bambo sword and tightly gripped it.

"Oooh! I'm sooo scared!" Brock laughed sarcasticly.

Little did Brock know, Zack had let Cloud mess around with a few lightweight swords when he took an intrest in Zack's training. He ran at Brock and klonked him upside the head. Brock stumbled back and fell onto his rear. Cloud held him down by resting his foot over his chest. Cloud stuck his tounge out.

"Who has seniority now?" He giggled.

Gregory had heard the noise and rushed in. Gregory was May-May's husband, or, Cloud's uncle. The worst part, was he wasn't exactly fond of Cloud and he favored Brock.

"What the hell Cloud?" He shouted.

Cloud stumbled back and lost his tough defence. Brock scrambled up and hid behind his dad.

"He hit me with his sword!" He whimpered.

"He was insulting me!" Cloud cried.

"Brock, don't insult. And you Cloud." he said, taking a few thundering steps up to him.

Cloud whimpered and fell back into his rear. Gregory was about to speak when the phone rang.

"You wait here." he pointed as he went to get the phone.

Brock stuck his tounge out at Cloud. "You're in SO much trouble!" He smiled.

"You started it." Cloud growled.

Brock giggled and dashed away to his room. Greg returned with the phone in hand. He held it out to Cloud.

"It's for you." He said.

Cloud slowly walked up to Greg and took the phone.

"I'll be mauling over your punishment, for now, enjoy that little taste of freedom you have left." He said leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Cloud held the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" He asked.

His eyes widened when he heard.

"Cloud! It is you!" Zack said on the other end of the phone.

"Daddy!" Cloud cried.

"I've missed you buddy." Zack said, smirking on his side.

"I missed you too Daddy!" Cloud exclaimed happily.

"How have you been?" Zack asked quickly.

"I don't like it here." Cloud whined.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Zack asked.

"Brock is a big meanie and always gets his way. May-May is never home, Greg is also a meanie who favors Brock and he drinks a lot." Cloud whispered so no one else would hear him speak.

"You really don't like it there do you?" Zack asked.

"No. I wanna go home!" Cloud sadly whimpered. Little tears fell from his eyes as he sobbed.

"Hey, hey, buddy. Don't cry." Zack soothed.

"I wanna go home. I wanna go home." Was all Cloud repeated as he cried.

Zack really wanted to be there for Cloud and hug him, hold him, and tell him everything was alright. But he couldn't. He didn't have custody over Cloud anymore. Even though with each passing minute, he always regretted letting Cloud go so easily. If May-May was never home, how could she possibly have time for him? Or was it for the money? Usually in cases like these, "Distraught" Family members would take in a relitive, close or distant, all for money. If this was the case, he could get Cloud back!

"Are you done in there boy?" Greg shouted.

"I-I gotta go. Bye Daddy." Cloud quickly said before he hung up. "Yes, I'm done." He said as if his voice was heavy and weary.

Greg was there. He had a leather belt in one hand, and a bottle of beer in the other. Oh God. Another drunken rage. Cloud's eyes filled to the brim with tears. He could live with just a swat, but when there was a beer bottle in Greg's other hand, he knew it was going to be more than just a swat.

~X~X~X~

Zack had heard Greg shout if he was done, and he sounded drunk.

"Angeal!" He cried, jumping up from his seat when the call ended. He searched the SOLDIER floor for him, finding him near the elevator.

"Zack?" Angeal asked, quite shocked at the quick spring in Zack's step, and that hidden horror within his voice.

"Where does Cloud's Aunt live? I think Cloud's about to be in serious trouble." He almost shouted.

Angeal noticed that it looked almost impossible for Zack to keep his emotions calm, resulting in his horrified, yet timid look.

"The secritaries can look it up, come on." He said as the elevator doors opened.

Hold on Cloud. I'm coming! Zack's mind screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! Three chapters in one day! Well, I'm on a roll! And I've recived wonderful reviews from all my readers! You all are truely wonderful people! I read all my reviews :) Thank you four spending 20 seconds to write a review, it really makes my day! Anywho, as always, enjoy :)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

~XChapter10: Code Red!X~

Cloud backed up as close as he could to his bedroom wall. If May-May was here, she'd save him! He knew it! But she was gone, as usual. Greg tsk'd at Cloud.

"Boy oh boy." He said, neaing him, slightly slurring his words and stumbling.

Cloud hoped he would trip so he could run away, but he knew that was impossible. Cloud charged at Greg, trying to get him to stumble, but that was as useful as charging into a brick wall. he didn't even budge. Instead he grabbed Cloud by the baby hairs on the back of his neck and jerked him to the ground. Greg squeezed the air out of Cloud by pressing his foot down firmly on Cloud's back, pressing him to the floor.

"You think that because you live here now gives you the right to beat my son? Huh?" He chuckled.

"I never...I never wanted to...to live here!" Cloud desperatly choked out.

"Regardless, this is MY house, MY rules. If you disobey, you get punished." He explained, taking a gulp of his disgusting beverage.

Cloud tried to roll out from under his pin.

"No use. Did you forget that I used to be a police officer? Like YOU could ever bring me to the floor." He hicked.

He yanked tightly on the leather belt, and made it loudly snap. Cloud flinched and yelped.

"I've mauled over your punishment. But I'm not gonna tell you what it is, because you're going to find out on your own." He drunkly giggled.

Cloud was clawing at the carpet and wiggling desperatly.

"You know what four times two is don't you? It's eight. So, for now, Eight leather swats." He said, throwing the bottle of beer aside to fully enjoy this.

Cloud was crying and whining now. He felt the belt sting him like a whip on his rear, except, it really hurt. Not like a warning, but exactly like a whip.

"That was one." Greg chortled.

One was enough for Cloud. He desperatly tried to break the pin and flee. But it was almost close to impossible. Then, he used a flick of the wrist to create that towel whipping movement, stinging worse than the first on his lower back. Then the same motion on his upper back, left arm, right arm, left leg, right leg, and finally, he yanked Cloud up by his hair, and whipped his face. A deep red mark instantly appearing on the bridge of his nose, right under his eyes. It drew blood and stung mercicly. Cloud wailed and cried loudly. Greg finally let him up but grabbed him by the back of his shirt and drug him to the kitchen.

He had a firm grip on Cloud as he reached up in the cabnet and pulled down medicenes, seasonings, and some matches. Well, in all technicality, that stuff showered on him as he tried to pull down some small little bungee cords. Why all this was in a kitchen Cloud never knew. Greg grabbed a kitchen chair and forced Cloud to sit down. Then he used the small bungee cords to tie his arms and legs to the chair.

"Alright, now I can really have some fun now that I'm sobering up." He snorted, getting seasoning and pouring it into his hands.

Cloud was too scared to ask what he was going to do. Greg neared him and poured the seasoning into his eyes. He screamed and blinked his eyes multiple times as the seasoning came out in multiple tear drops. Cloud's eyes were extreamly red, puffy, and irritated. Then he used the remaining seasoning, to rub into his whip marks. Cloud struggled and was able to land a kick to Greg's crotch. he doubled over in pain. Cloud fought the bungee cords, but could not break free. Greg came to, angry.

"You're too squirmish." He proclaimed.

He rummaged through the stuff that fell down from the cabnets before he pulled out a bottle of morphine. Cloud began to grow terrified of the very strong painkiller. Zack used it once when he was on a mission and a sword was rammed through his back. He was doped up on the smallest doesage. Cloud was so scared, he wet himself. Greg laughed when he saw.

"Aww...Is the poor baby scared? Fine. No Morphine, but it will be somthing else." Greg said, tossing the bottle aside.

Instead he pulled out a bottle of tylenol. He poured about four pills into his hand before walking back up to Cloud.

"Open your mouth." He ordered.

Cloud refused and shook his head.

"Open your fucking mouth!" He screamed at Cloud.

He flinched, but still refused. He pinched Cloud's nose shut. When Cloud opened his mouth to breath, he popped the pills in.

"Swallow them." He commanded.

Cloud shook his head.

"SWALLOW THE DAMN PILLS!" He screamed in his ear.

Cloud regretfully swallowed the pills.

"Good boy." He sarcasticly smiled.

Cloud immediatly started feeling bad. He always hated medication. His body trembled.

"Well, that certianly was quick." Greg laughed. "Guess we can continue your punishment." He said, walking over to the clutter on the counter.

He dug around for a second before leaving the kitchen really quick. Leaving Cloud alone, scared, and overdosed. he fought desperatly, but his body refused to move for him anymore. Only his muscles would twitch. he was beginning to loose feeling in his fingers. He was sweating purfusivly and his eyes would twitch on occation. He was so scared. He wanted his Daddy. He wanted Zack. Greg returned with an old pack of May-May's ciggarettes. Cloud thought she was clean. That was a lie apparently. He opened the pack, and used the match to light the ciggarette.

"Here's what's next." Greg said.

He pushed it into Clouds' flesh. He screamed, but his body wouldn't react to his mind, even though it was screaming 'Fight back!'. Greg burned him four times on his neck, three times on his arm, three times on each of his whip marks, even the one on his face. Tears endlessly streamed down his cheeks. Greg finally released him from the bungee cords.

He grabbed him by the baby hairs on his neck and threw him on the living-room floor. He twitched and slightly seized. Greg was about to aproach him when suddenly, there was banging at the door. Was it May-May? Who the hell? Greg groaned. The door burst down. It was Zack and Angeal. Cloud's eyes widened, even trhough all his pain, but his vision was bleary. It must have been the painkillers.

"Cloud!" Zack cried when he saw him, beaten and useless on the ground.

Angeal easily pinned Greg down on the ground. Zack slowly walked up to Cloud. His face was beginning to swell and he was bleeding from his whippings. Zack tenderly picked him up and held him in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Cloud. I couldn't get to you quick enough." He sobbed into his shirt.

Cloud's finger twitched and his mouth slightly moved.

"Daddy..." His voice was able to say.

Zack looked at him. he noticed his whole right hand twitching. Zack grabbed it and held it tightly. Cloud's hand was so cold.

"Hey, stay with me Buddy." Zack coaxed, rocking him gently. He noticed Cloud's weary and tired eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Angeal asked Greg.

Greg smiled. "Well, first, I whipped him, then poured seasoning into his eyes and whips, then I overdosed him on painkillers and burned him with a ciggarette." Greg laughed.

Zack's blood was beginning to boil. His eyes hardened mercicly.

"Angeal. Can you take care of him?" Zack asked. His first priotity was Cloud.

"Of course." Angeal said.

Zack turned around and dashed out of the house with a whimpering Cloud in his arms.

"Don't worry Buddy, you're gonna make it." He said, running as quick as he could.

~X~X~X~

Zack dashed into the hospital, panting and out of breath. Doctors saw and scurried about. One prepared a streacher for Cloud. Zack placed him on it carefully.

"Daddy..." Cloud moaned.

"I'm right here." he said rushing beside the streacher as doctor began to wheel him away.

They took Cloud to the ER. A nurse stopped Zack from going inside.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in." She said, disappearing inside.

Zack was tence and nervously paced outside the room. he could hear everything that was happening.

"He needs his stomach pumped ASAP." One said.

"Not to mention some stitches." Another said.

"We're loosing him." A third chimed.

Zack saw all of this through a large window. Cloud was still crying. Zack balled his hands up into a tight fist. "This is all my fault." he said aloud to himself.

"Alright, we're pumping his stomach." One said.

"Make sure to get all the medicene out." Another chimed.

"Duh." The first one said.

Nurses and began to flush his eyes from the seasoning and also clean his whip injuries. Cloud's face, that was twisted in pain, began to slightly relax. All of this took about an hour. An hour of torture for Zack. The staff began to clear the room, with a now sleeping Cloud on the streacher. A nurse put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll have to wait just a little bit longer, he needs some rest." She said.

Zack nodded. She walked away to go resume her other work. Zack walked to the waiting room. Angeal was there, sitting on a chair. Cloud's backpack was crammed full of his old stuff and it layed against the chair.

"Has he been taken care of?" Zack asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yes. He won't be causing Cloud anymore trouble. And because of this matter, you have full custody over Cloud again. Me and May-May talked it over the phone."

Zack hugged his mentor. "Thank you Angeal." He said.

"No need to get all soft on me puppy." He chuckled.

Zack slightly chuckled. Although he was still worried.

"You know Cloud's going to be fine, don't you?" Angeal smirked.

Zack nodded. "Yeah, but still." He said, somewhat trailing off from his sentence. Every two minutes he would glance at the clock. Waiting so he could see Cloud.

"This is taking forever." He said impatiently.

"There's the Zack I know." Angeal laughed.

Zack shot a glare, but not long enough to keep a straight face before he too chuckled. A nurse approached the two.

"Are you Zack Fair?" She asked.

Zack whirled around. "I am." He said.

She smiled. "You can go see your son now." She said.

Zack hurridly ran down the hall, as if there was no tomorrow. He scanned the room numbers before arriving at the right one. He silently creaked the door open. Cloud was still napping away. In fact, despite an hour of emergancy surgery, he looked quite happy as he napped. The cuts and scrapes on his body were all taken care of and wrapped in bandages.

Zack pulled up a chair and took a seat next to Cloud's bed. He took a minute so observe him. He looked much better than when Zack first saw him in critical condition. He ran his hand through Cloud's hair. he slightly stirred and his eyes wearily blinked open. He rubbed them and looked around. When he saw Zack, his whole face lit up.

"Hi Daddy." He smiled.

"Hey there bud." He smiled, continuing to run his hand through Cloud's hair.

Cloud gripped his hand tightly and nuzzled his face against it. "I missed you Daddy." He said grinning.

"I missed you too." Zack smiled, almost crying tears of joy.

Cloud held both hands up to Zack. "Hold me?" He sweetly asked.

Zack chuckled. "Scoot over then." He said.

Cloud scooted over as Zack climbed up onto the bed and layed down next to him. Regardless of the I.V in his right arm, Cloud climbed up and rested on his tummy. Zack's arms gently carressed him. He nuzzled his face into his shirt and smiled.

"I love you Daddy." He said.

"I love you too. I'm never going to let anything like this happen to you. Not ever again. I'm never going to let you out of my sight. You stick with me, okay?" He asked. "Okay." Cloud grinned.

The color of his blue eyes brightened tremendously. Then he took a nap from his spot on Zack's torso.

"I'm never going to let you go again." Zack said, kissing his forehead.

He held him tightly as if he was being pryed away. He was so happy that he had Cloud back again. The day just didn't seem right without him. Angeal entered the room with Cloud's stuff. he pulled out his chocobo plush and tossed it at Zack. he caught it one handed and placed it in Cloud's arms, who was now sleeping.

"So now what?" Angeal asked.

"For now, I'm pretty sure they're going to keep Cloud here til tomorrow, so, I'll just spend the rest of the day here."

"You do know it's only three in the afternoon right?" Angeal said.

"Yeah I know." Zack said, hugging Cloud tightly.

"Try not to get too bored." Angeal chuckled.

Zack mocked him before chuckling himself. Looks like this day was beginning to turn around.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 is here! :D After a long awaited weekend I decided to update, and I'm going to make a cute chapter or two, before I put in a durastic change! Dun, dun, sun, dunnn! \O0O/ Trust me, It won't be pretty. It'll be sad and suspenceful, but until then, enjoy chapter 11 :)

~XChapter11: Over-protectiveX~

Cloud was playing with his stuffed chocobo when Zack came back for another visit. He threw it up into the air but mis-calculated on the angle and it flew from the bed. Zack caught it one-handed.

"Hi Daddy!" Cloud smiled.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing today?" he asked, taking a seat on the foot of his bed.

"I'm doing good. More people kept poking me with scary needles and saying 'This'll make you feel better.'" He said as he shuddered.

Zack handed Cloud's chocobo back to him, he cautiously took it back and hugged it. "So it's been a pretty okay day otherwise?" Zack asked.

Cloud nodded and continued to throw his chocobo up into the air. At one point it came back down and bonked him on the head. he shook his head around, but continued to throw the chocobo up into the air. Cloud's injuries were healing very quickly. The whip marks had compleatly vanish, excluding the ones on his left arm and upper back. Zack was worried the whip mark on his face would scar, but it didn't.

"Oh yes, that's right. According to some medical file snooping and from your aunt, today's is your birthday isn't it?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, August 19th! You knew Daddy!" Cloud giggled, giving Zack a big, bear hug. Zack could feel a small amount of air being squeezed out of his lungs.

"Guess who's five now?" Zack chuckled.

Cloud looked around and pretended as if he didn't know. "I don't know Daddy...is it Chocobo?" Cloud joked and giggled.

"Nope, it's yours! Happy birthday Cloud." Zack smiled, giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Cloud giggled.

"So, do you want anything special that I could go out and get?" Zack asked.

"Ohh! Ooh! Ice-cream!" Cloud exclaimed, fidgeting in his bed full of exitement. "Alright then, what flavor?" He asked.

"Chocolate!" Cloud smiled. His eyes radiated brightly.

"Alright then, I'll be back soon." Zack said, hopping up from the bed.

"Be safe." Cloud smiled, going back to throwing his chocobo up into the air.

"I will." Zack smirked, leaving the room.

[XxXx]

"Alright, I was able to get some ice-cream." Zack said, returning into Cloud's room. Cloud was nowhere to be found. Zack was curious and set the ice-cream down on the nightstand. His eyes scoped the room.

"Cloud? Where are you buddy?" He asked, pacing around the room.

he checked under the bed. Nothing. Under the covers. Nothing. Under the chair even? Nothing. he began to grow scared and he popped his head out of the room.

"Daddy your back!" A voice chimed.

Zack looked down to see Cloud, wrapping his arms around Zack's legs.

"Cloud! Where on Gaia were you?" He asked, picking him up.

"I had'ta pee." Cloud seemed to innocently mew.

"Alright." Zack said, calming himself down. He set Cloud back onto his bed. "You took your I.V out?" Zack almost said sternly as well as shocked.

"How else could I go to the bathroom with that huge thingy stuck to me?" Cloud asked. Zack chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll worry about that later, I got you some ice-cream." Zack said, picking Cloud's up from the nightstand.

"Ohh!" Cloud happily exclaimed, taking it into his hands.

Zack handed him a spoon. Cloud took the spoon and dug into his ice-cream. It messily slopped onto his face, and around his mouth.

"That good?" Zack asked.

"Yeah!" Cloud exclaimed, continuing to scarf the ice-cream down.

Zack enjoyed seeing him so hyper and happy. Whenever Cloud napped, he never had one nightmare, his vitals were always good, he was healthy as could be. Tomorrow was his last day in the hospital. Zack was exited to take Cloud back home. He was pretty sure Cloud was getting a little homesick himself.

"Daddy, I wanna go home." Cloud said, almost sadly.

"Just one more day buddy. One more day, then you can come home."

"But, I wanna go home now." Cloud murmured.

"I know buddy, I know." Zack said, ruffling up his hair.

Cloud finished off his ice-cream and put it back onto the nightstand. "Daddy, can't you just take me home?" He innocently asked.

"I can't do that. It's against hospital protocol. You have to stay here until they release you." He said.

Cloud whined.

"Ah, no whining." Zack said.

Cloud stopped whining but held a look of sadness on his face.

"It's getting late. I've got to go now. You be a good boy okay?" Zack asked, getting up from his chair.

"Daddy don't go!" Cloud whimpered.

"What's up Cloud? You were so happy not just ten minues ago." Zack said, stopping to turn around and face Cloud.

"I haven't been telling you, but, I have been having nightmares. Every night." He whimpered, tears swelling in his murky eyes.

"Oh Cloud." Zack said, sitting back down on his bed.

Cloud climbed up into his lap and buried his face into Zack's shirt.

"What of?" Zack asked.

"Greg." Was Cloud's quick and only responce.

"I see...I see." Zack said, stroking his hair softly.

"Please don't leave." Cloud begged.

"I'm sorry buddy, I really am. But I have too. That's the rules here. I can't stay past nine o' clock." Zack said regretfully as he removed Cloud from his lap to stand up.

"No...No!" Cloud cried, latching onto his pantleg.

"Cloud I'm sorry. If I could stay here, I would." He said, kissing his forehead.

He gave him a tight hug.

"Just hold out for a few more hours. Tomorrow will be here before you know it." Zack encouraged.

Cloud was crying now.

"Hey, shhh buddy, don't cry." Zack soothed, still hugging him.

A nurse stepped into the room. "Zack, You've got to leave now." She said calmly.

"Couldn't I just stay here for his last night?" Zack asked.

"Sorry, but you know that's against the rules." She said.

Zack let Cloud go and gave him one last quick kiss on the cheek. "Please don't cry. Can you be strong for me?" He asked.

Cloud was confused at Zack's request, but caught on and dried his tears.

"That's my boy." Zack said, ruffling his hair.

"Goodnight Daddy!" Cloud called as he neared the doorway.

"Goodnight Cloud. Sleep well." He said before leaving.

The nurse turned out the light and shut the door. Cloud hugged his chocobo tightly and layed down on his bed. he pulled up his bedsheets over his head slightly.

"Guess for one more night, it's just you and me Chocobo." Cloud said before drifting off into slumber.

His dream was not pleasent. His mind repeated the torture he recived by Greg over, and over, and over again, until Zack had shown up. But this time, Cloud's dream changed things up and made Greg armed with a gun. At first he was going to shoot Cloud, but his targets changed and shot Angeal, then Zack. Cloud had fought away and ran to his fathers' side.  
>He was already dead. Cloud began to cry and bury his face into Zack's shirt, even though it was seeping with blood. So much blood. Cloud woke up with a start, sweating and crying. His chocobo was tightly clentched in his shaky hands.<p>

The night was dark and cloudy. No light eminated through the window. He saw a black shadow, pressing itself against the wall. Cloud saw eyes slit out from the shadow. Hungry, bloodred eyes, lusting for nothing but blood. The shadow neared Cloud as a large meat cleaver was unleashed from the shadowy depths. Cloud shreiked and threw the covers over his head.  
>He stayed that way for a good two minutes. When he felt safe, he slowly removed the blanket from over his head. The shodows eyes were glaring him down, it's face, just inches away from his. A yellow smiled flickered across it's face before the knife pressed against his cheek. Cloud could have sworn he felt blood trickle down his cheek.<p>

When he let loose with a loud scream, the shadow, the eyes, the knife, and the small blood-drawn cut, disappeared. Cloud's breaths became irregular and his heart was rapidly beating. he inhooked the I.V and moniters from his body. He quickly jumped up from the bed and grabbed Chocobo. That shadow decided to make a cameo appearance in front of Cloud and it snarled.  
>Cloud shrieked and dashed out the door, into the bright lit hallway. The shadow remained in the dark, and disappeared into the room, with that scary smile on it's face. Cloud couldn't tell if this was his imagination, or if it was real. Regardless, he ran down the hall.<p>

Thunder boomed and the power flickered. He continued to run, blindly. He ran to the fron office.

"Hey! You!" A secretary called.

Cloud looked at them. They approached. "You need to go back to your room." They said, nearing him even closer.

"No!" Cloud cried, running out the front door, and into the rain.

"Come back!" They called.

Too late. Cloud was running fast. The raindrops stung his eyes but he ran. The pavement hurt and scratched his bare feet, but he continued to run. He was running out of breath, but also conitued to run away. He didn't take a break until he knew the hospital was behind him. He stopped for a breather.  
>His breaths heavy and foggy from the weather. His hospital gown was compleatly saturated. His feet ached and begged for him to sit down. He obeyed and sat on hard, wet pavement. He was beginning to slowly catch his breath. He would find his own way home.<p>

He knew from the large reactor that stood against the rain that he was in sector six. He also knew that his Daddy lived in sector eight. It would be a bit of a walk. He got back up onto his feet and continued on into the night. Only at a slower pace. The scenery was similar throughout six and seven. Not much to look at. His feet begged for another break. Cloud sat back down in an allyway. His chocobo was absolutly as saturated as he was.

"Well, we're in sector seven, so we should be back in eight soon." He told Chocobo. He felt eyes watching him. When he turned to look. That shadow was back.

"g-Go away!" Cloud shouted, jumping up.

Why on Gaia was he seeing this shadow now? And everywhere he went as well. The shadow this time, Only had soft green eyes, and flowers instead. Then he realized, this wasn't a shadow. This was a woman. She approached and her figure became clear. She was in a white dress with a pink bow near the top and the waist. He hair was held up in a ponytail. She had some flowers in in a basket.

"w-What are you doing out here at this time of night little one?" She asked. Her green eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"I'm trying to go home." Cloud said, almost teary.

"Where were you before?" She questioned, crouching to his height.

"The hospital in sector six." Cloud said.

"My, you've walked quite a way haven't you?" She asked. Cloud nodded.

"Where are you headed to?" She sweetly asked.

"Sector eight." Cloud replied.

"I'll help you there." She said holding out her hand from him to grab. Cloud latched on as she began to walk.

"I'm Aerith by the way. What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Cloud." He replied back.

"Nice to meet you, although I wish the cicrumstances were slightly different." She said.

Cloud remained silent as they walked. They arrived at the gates of Sector eight in a short amount of time. Surroundings instantly became familier to Cloud. He let go of Aerith's hand.

"I can manage on my own from here. Thank you Aerith." Cloud smiled before running off.

She reached her hand out to him, but pulled it back.

"Alright then, I'll be seeing you, Cloud. Take care." She said walking back the other direction.

Cloud ran past streets and buildings. he scanned them all as he ran. He finally came across the apartments he and Zack lived at. Cloud ran up to the apartment complex and checked around for the right one, and the right room number. Cloud had a feeling it was one of the side builings. He was right. He eagarly ran up the stairs and checked the number. 2201. This was it! Cloud rapidly banged his fists against the door. No reply.

"Daddy!" Cloud called. Nothing.

The storm must be interfereing. Cloud made his way back downstairs, where it was dry. For now, he would sleep there for the remainder of the night.

[XxXx]

Zack rubbed his eyes and streached. He sat up as morning poured in through the window. Today, he would bring Cloud back home. He quickly got ready. Took a shower, changed, ate, and brushed his teeth and hair. His outfit was a black T-shirt and tan cargo shorts.  
>One can't always be expected to wear their SOLDIER uniform all the time. He set off. He locked his apartment door behind him. He decided to take his motercycle today. A Harly-Davidson. He stuck the keys in the ignition, revved up, and set off to the hospital.<p>

Riding on a motercycle helped him get there in under ten minutes, well, since he knew where to drive. He parked the motercycle in the parking lot and strode up to the hospital. He entered through the front doors and mad ehis way to Cloud's room.  
>When he saw it empty, he thought Cloud had just gone to the bathroom. So he took a seat on a chair. He waited and waited, but Cloud still didn't show up. He checked the clock. it had been twenty minutes, somthing was not right. Zack scanned the room intently, a good five times, just to be sure. Then, he checked all the bathrooms on that floor that Cloud could have gotten too. Nothing.<p>

"Cloud? Where are you?" Zack called throughout the halls.

He spent about an hour scoping around the hospital. He was absolutly frightened now. Where could he have gone? he dashed up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" A secretary asked.

"Yes, my son was admitted here a few days ago, but he's not here anymore." Zack quickly said.

"Alright, what's his name?" She asked.

"Cloud Strife." Zack replied quickly.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, just last night, he ran out the front doors. I tried to stop him, but Shiva! He's quite fast!" She exclaimed.

"Gone! Gone HOW?" Zack shouted.

"He up and left. He looked scared, like he had a bad dream." She said.

Zack wanted to beat himself up. Cloud had told him he had been having nightmares. He quickly ran out of the hospital. The inly place he could be, was near home! He quickly started up the motercycle and drove off. Adrineline running through his veins got him back to secot eight within ten minutes. A new record. But that was not the time for this. When he ran up to his apartment. He saw Cloud sitting by the door sobbing. His face buried in his knees.

"Cloud!" Zack exclaimed, hurrying up the steps.

Cloud lifted his head up at the sound of his Daddy's voice. Zack scooped him up into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thank Shiva!" he exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Cloud cried into his shoulder.

"You scared me Cloud! Don't ever do that again!" Zack reprimanded through his joy. He just continued to cry into his father's shoulder.

"I...I'm sorry!" Cloud choked out.

"Shhh...It's alright. I understand. You were scared." Zack said.

He unlocked the door and went inside. he shut the door with a kick. Cloud was gripping Zack's shoulder tightly.

"Ease up buddy." Zack said.

Cloud ignored his reqest and continued to cry and grip his father's shoulder tightly. Zack sat down on the couch and lightly patted Cloud's back. Hid cries would choke up with little hiccups on occation and his tears seemed to be never-ending.

"Shhhhh..." Zack hushed him soothingly. "You're safe now. It's alright." He said softly.

Cloud stopped crying and went to whimpering. he nuzzled his head under Zack's chin. he stroked his head and held him tight.

"Hey, Don't cry. Can you be strong for me?" Zack sweetly asked.

Cloud wiped away his tears and stopped sobbing. He sniffled slightly.

"You all better now?" he asked, looking into Cloud's eyes. He nodded.

"That's good." Zack said, standing up from the couch with Cloud still in his arms. "You must be tired from being up most of the night." Zack said, leading him to the bedroom they shared.

Zack sat down on his bed and layed Cloud next to him. he relaxed and layed down himself. he streached some and folded his hands across his chest. Cloud saw this as an oppertunity to crawl up under his hands, and lay on his stomach. Zack chuckled and hugged Cloud.

"You know, you need to stop scaring me." He said with a smirk.

Cloud enjoed the warmth raidiating from Zack and he took a nap. Zack also fell asleep. Quite comfortable and happy now that Cloud was back home, and safe.  
>This is the way it should always be. He thought to himself.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Whoo-whoo! Chapter 12 is up and ready for reading! :D Sorry for the long wait. Haven't been at my dads in quite a while, but I'm back, so let's get this goin'! :)

~XChatper12: Cloud In Kindergarden!X~

"School?" Cloud asked, slightly confused as he was watching some morning cartoons on the television.

"That's right. You're officially old enough to start going to school." Zack said, joining him on the couch.

"What's school?" Cloud asked, his attention directed to Zack, and no longer the T.V.

"It's a place where children go to learn things like the alphabet, numerals, and months of the year." Zack said. "Well, that's Kindgergarden summed up in a nutshell." Zack chuckled.

"But Daddy! I DO Know those things!" Cloud exclaimed, not wanting to go to this place called school. "The months of the year are: January, Febuary, March, April, May, June, July, August...and...umm..." Cloud pondered in deep thought.

"See?" Zack said, ruffling Cloud's hair.

"No, I got it! I got it! Oh! It's Septem-novembor...No...That's not it." Cloud said, scrunching his face up in thought.

"Come on Cloud. Everyone has to go to school." Zack said.

"But you don't!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Let me re-phrase. All CHILDREN go to school." He explained.

Cloud fell into a silent defeat. "But Daddy, I don't wanna! It'll be scary!" Cloud exclaimed.

"No it won't. Trust me. Kindergarden is fun! I enjoyed it when I was your age." Zack smirked. Cloud's eyes widened.

"You were my age?" He exclaimed, shocked. Zack laughed and nodded.

"All parents used to be the age of their children. They grow up just like you do." He said, stiffling his laughter. "Anywhoo, you're being enrolled to kindergarden this month." Zack said.

"But Daddy! I don't-"

"Cloud. It's somthing you have to do. I know you don't like the idea, but just you wait. It's acually fun." Zack said, firm but yet informative.

"But..." He protested.

"Cloud, enough." Zack said sternly.

Cloud went silent and went back to his programming. He was just in time for the credits. "So...when is school?" Cloud silently asked.

Zack was able to pick up the quiet little whimper of a question. "Open house is tommorow, and school starts three days after on monday." Zack said, no longer with a firm tone in his voice.

Cloud nodded as the next show on TV came on. Cloud wasn't interested in it, and turned it off. He hopped up from the couch and went to the room he and Zack still shared. Zack strained his neck to see Cloud, flop down on Zack's bed with his chocobo plush on hand. Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't be so bad. Hopefully the tension would diminish.

[XxXx]

"Cloud, hold my hand okay? The streets are busy this time of morning." Zack said as the two left the apartment.

It was a chilly September day. Good weather for fall sports. Cold enough to have to wear a light windbreaker.

"Yes Daddy." Cloud said, latching onto his hand.

The two went down the stairs and headed off for the school, in which was located in sector four. Zack was right. The streets were crowded with cars and people, walking and scrambling in different directions. The mad chaos of the city. Cloud walked closely to Zack, almost afraid to stray away in this large crowd. But as the two kept walking, the more adventurous Cloud would grow. he kept straying away from Zack, and he would have to tug gently on Cloud's hand so they wouldn't be seperated.

"Cloud, You stay close to me. Stop walking off, you could get seperated and lost." Zack said, squeezing Cloud's hand a little tighter.

Cloud only happily nodded and his eyes kept wandering around at the bustle of the city. Flashing signs and bright colors kept distracting him. He found himself, slightly walking away from his spot next to Zack. They came across a four way intersection. People were stopped on every point, waiting for an oppertunity to continue walking. Cloud saw an opening and no one was seizing the oppertunity, since the light on their side was red and traffic was stopped. It would be a breeze to run across!

"Three, two, one, Go!" Cloud shouted, dropping Zack's hand to try and seize the gap.

"Cloud! Come back here!" Zack called.

Cloud ignored Zack's order and continued to seize the crossing the street mission. Then the light on the other side turned green, and traffic came directly, straight at Cloud. He yelped and froze in the middle of the street. Either way, going foreward, or turning around to his Daddy, was the same length and distance. What could he do now? He threw himself to the asphalt and covered his head with his hands. He was whimpering. Zack dashed into the chaos of the traffic and scooped Cloud up into his arms. He made a mad dash to the other side. Not a single scrape on either of them. They made it across, safe and sound. Zack set Cloud down onto the ground when adrineline stopped pumping through his blood. Cloud stood shyly, looking down at the sidewalk.

"Cloud Ceil Strife...What on earth was that?" He asked, angrily folding his arms across his chest.

Cloud was silent and scared. He knew he was in trouble when his middle name was used.

"Look at me young man." Zack sternly ordered.

Cloud's gaze slowly met his fathers'. He hated the look Zack was giving him. He went back to looking at the ground.

"Cloud, what did I just tell you?" He firmly asked. Cloud averted his gaze back up to his Daddy again.

"That was a very stupid thing to do. I told you to not let go of my hand, did I not?" Zack questioned.

"You did tell me." Cloud somberly said.

"You ignored what I asked of you and ran out into the street. You disobeyed me." Zack said.

Cloud made a small little whimper. Zack had to give him a quick swat on his rear for disobeying. Cloud whimpered and started crying from the stinging impact.

"That was for not listening to me. I'm sorry Cloud. I don't like to punish you, but you needed to learn your lesson from doing that." He said, wrapping him up into a hug. "To be honest, you scared me half to death." He admitted, picking Cloud back up.

"I'm sorry Daddy..." Cloud whimpered.

"It's alright, but please don't do that again."

Cloud only nodded and buried his face into his fathers shoulder. He was upset with himself more than he was angry with himself. Soon, the two arrived the the elementary school. Zack finally set Cloud down to solid ground. Cloud immediatly latched onto Zack's hand. They entered the building. It was extremely small for Zack, but extremely big for Cloud.

"Let's see. If I remember correctly, You had Mr. Greenfeild." Zack said, leading Cloud down twists and turns.

He stopped in front of the right room. He ushered a nervous Cloud in first. The atmosphere was nice, friendly, and inviting. Pretty ornamental decorations, posters and pictures decorated the walls. There were a few other families checking out the classroom. The teacher saw the two walk in.

"Welcome. I'm Mr. Greenfeild, might I ask your name little guy?" He smiled as Zack continued to usher Cloud into the room.

He was silent and refused to open his mouth.

"His name is Cloud." Zack said for him.

Mr. Greenfeild checked his student list. "Yup, Cloud's on here." He smiled. "Are you his father?" He asked Zack.

"Yes, but biologically no." He smirked.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two." He smiled at them.

"Go on Cloud, say hello." Zack urged.

"...h-Hi." Cloud quickly said before running back behind his father and gripping his pantleg tightly.

"Sorry, he's shy." Zack smiled, ruffling Cloud's hair.

"That's quite alright." Mr. Greenfeild chuckled.

"Alright, are you ready to go?" Zack asked the fretting little boy behind him.

Cloud rapidly nodded his head. Zack picked him up and left the room, and soon, the elementary school.

"See? That wasn't so bad, huh?" He asked, kissing Cloud's cheek.

"I guess." He shyly admitted.

Soon afterwards, they arrived back at their home. Zack opened up the door and set Cloud down. He then shut and locked the front door. Zack dusted his hands off and threw himself down onto the couch. Cloud climbed up onto the couch and layed next to him. He grabbed Zack's arm and wrapped it around his side. He smiled and closed his eyes. Zack brightly smiled and kissed Cloud's head. He heard him lightly snore.

"Enjoy your nap." Zack smiled, falling asleep himself.

The afternoon sun warmed them like a thick fleece blanket. It felt nice. Having Cloud nap beside him, just felt right.


	13. Chapter 13

Holy...Shit...I haven't updated this story in MONTHS! *Faints* But I'm back with another part again! Since this story is one of my faves and has such kind reviews, I gotta continue it, I thank all my, now impatient, readers for my procrastination! Anyhow, how about we get to that story? ^-^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>~XChapter 13: The Great Midgar Chase!X~<p>

"Cloud, hold on! Tie your shoes so you don't trip!" Zack exclaimed, watching a hyper little Cloud run around the house, trying to get himself ready for his first day of kindergarden. One of his shoes were untied and he had tripped over the loose laces earlier.

"Yes Daddy!" Cloud called from the bedroom as he began to tie his shoes.

Zack was already ready and waiting on Cloud, he patiently stood by the door as he saw Cloud hurry out of the bedroom, his shoe sloppily tied. Within a matter of quick steps, it came untied.

"Uhh!" Cloud whined. He looked up at Zack with his famous puppy dog eyes that he learned from Zack. "Daddy...Help?" He asked, pointing to his untied shoe.

"Alright, come here you." Zack smirked as Cloud ran into his arms.

He gently picked him up and sat him on the couch. "Alright, It's simple Cloud, The chocobo crosses over his nest, goes under and out, tighten it of course, then he pulls up the leaves and twigs, and his little one goes into the house and the chocobo follows after." Zack said, being able to tie the shoes perfectly.

"Ohhh!" Cloud exclaimed, finally beginning to understand.

"Alright, we'll work on that later, let's get you off to school, I packed your lunch in your bag, so let's go." Zack said opening up the door.

Cloud hopped off the couch and followed after his Daddy. Zack shut and locked the door behind him. he made sure to grab his jacket, and Cloud's, it was supposed to get a little chilly today. He helped Cloud put his jacket on and they went down the stairs to touch solid ground.

"Alright, hold my hand okay? I don't want you getting lost." Zack said, reaching his hand out for Cloud to grab.

"Yes Daddy!" Cloud happily smiled. He gripped his hand tightly and swung it back and forth.

"Well, aren't you getting strong?" Zack observed the grip on his hand.

"Nu-uh! Maybe you're just getting weak!" Cloud teased.

"Me? Weak? I happen to be twenty-one! And that is young!" Zack said, tickling Cloud's sides. He giggled and squirmed.

"Okay, you win, you win! Just stop tickling me!" Cloud choked out as he was being tickled. The two made it successfully to sector four. The paused right outside the building. Cloud just nervously stared at it.

"Alright, here we are, now you be a good boy okay?" Zack requested, giving Cloud a quick kiss on the cheek. He ushered him closer to the building.

"d-Daddy, I'm scared." Cloud quickly said, backing himself up against Zack's legs.

"Hey, You were so happy to go to school earlier, what's with the change bud?" He asked, ruffling the wheat blonde hair below him.

"I-I dunno..." Cloud mumbled.

"Oh, come on." Zack sighed opening the door, he gently nudged Cloud in there and followed after. "Alright, you remember where your class is?" He asked.

"u-uh-huh." Cloud nervously responded.

"Alright, I'll see you in three hours, that's not too bad." Zack said, giving him a quick hug.

"o-Okay." Cloud said weakly.

"Hey, I love you." Zack smiled, giving his another quick kiss on the cheek. Cloud found his smile again.

"I love you too Daddy!" He grinned. Then he walked to his class with a small skip in his step.

"I knew that would get him motivated...Now, To find something to do for another hour before I clock in at Shinra." Zack chuckled, exiting the school.

Cloud happily made his way to his classroom, he stopped outside the door. He was hesitant before he slowly opened the door. Kids were already in there at their seats, laughing and having a good time. Cloud slowly inched his way in and quietly closed the door. Mr. Greenfield took notice.

"Ah, hello Cloud, just sit anywhere you like." He smiled, waiting for more kids to show up. Cloud nervously scanned the room, looking for an empty table, but a young girl caught him by the arm. He quickly turned to look at her. Long brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Hi! My name's Tifa! Come join me at my table!" She smiled, leading him over to the table regardless of what Cloud said. Cloud quietly took a seat at the now table of four. Two girls, and two boys, including him.

"Hey, what's your name?" Tifa asked.

"i-I'm Cloud." he responded, slightly shy.

"Oh! I like your name! It's cool!" The other girl spoke up. His attention turned to her now.

"Hiya! My name's Jessie!"

"Hi." Cloud gave a quick smirk. He looked over at the other two boys.

"...I'm Vincent." One of them said, very quietly.

"I'm Wedge." The other spoke up with a smile.

"Nice to meet you all." Cloud greeted, no longer shy with his new group of friends. The last of the kids shuffled in and the door closed.

"Alright, good morning Class! I'm your teacher, Mr. Greenfield, but you already knew that." He grinned, giving a slight facepalm. Everyone in the class laughed or chuckled. Cloud gave a little smile.

"Alright, now there have been rumors spread around that I'm a strict, mean, and boring teacher! Those rumors aren't true! I'm a very nice and fun teacher, we do a fun and exiting project once a week, and near the end of the semester, we take a vacation to the zoo!" Mr. Greenfield smiled. Exited murmers were heard upon the crowd.

"Well, why don't we all get to know each other? Let's start with that table." He said, pointing to the one where Cloud and co. were sitting. Tifa eagarly hopped up.

"Hiya! I'm Tifa! I know some martial arts moves, and my mommy is a stay at home mommy, and my daddy works on cars n' stuff! And I like to dance and break boards!" She exclaimed. She took a seat and smiled. There were few among the class that murmered about how cool Tifa was. Cloud was up next.

"Um...Hi? My name is Cloud. I can't really do much of anything, and, I don't have a mommy, but I do have a Daddy, and he works at Shinra, he's a first class SOLDIER." Cloud shyly spoke. There were exited murmers among the children. "I don't really do anything worth telling, And I'd rather not talk about my past." Cloud quickly said, taking a seat.

One-by-one, the kids introduced themselves, and by the time that was over, it was time for recess! And Cloud's class got to stay out for fourty-five minutes instead of thirty! The group of childern ran outside and began to play. Cloud hung out with his table group. They were all playing tag and hide-and-seek. Once fifteen minutes had past, they were all bored of the playground. They all met up on the blacktop.

"Hey! I'm bored!" Tifa whined.

"Yeah, I've playgrounded myself out!" Jessie agreed.

"It is a little repeditive." Cloud said, taking his time to pronounce that big word his daddy said about his paperwork at Shinra.

"We need a bigger playground!" Wedge chimed in.

"But where?" Cloud asked. The group thought for a second.

"I know! I know!" Tifa exclaimed. The group had all eyes on her.

"We leave the school and play hide-and-seek in Midgar! But only restricted to sector four and five!" She exclaimed.

"Ah! Yeah!" Jessie exclaimed.

"w-Won't we get in trouble?" Cloud asked.

"Pfft, no! We'll be back before recess is over in thirty minutes!" Tifa giggled.

"Sounds like fun!" Wedge proclaimed.

"Doesn't sound like too bad an idea." The quiet Vincent spoke up.

"Alright...Whose gunna be it?" Jessie asked.

"One two three not it!" Cloud quickly said, ensuring that he was not going to be it. Turns out, Jessie was the last, so she had to be it.

"Alright, you count at the slide to two-hundered so we get a bit of a start." Tifa said.

"Alright!" Jessie smirked, hurridly running to the slide. "One! Two! Three!" She began to count out.

The group ran to the fence and easily scaled it, except for Cloud and Vincent. Acually, Cloud was suprised that Wedge was able to hop over the fence.

"Come on you two! If you don't hurry then Jessie AND Mr. Greenfield will catch us!" Tifa called.

"I'll go first, I'll help you afterwards." Vincent said, trying to talk a little louder.

He carefully gripped the chain-linked fence and eased himself up, and over. Then he was gripping the other side, he reached his hand down to Cloud. He grabbed his hand and slowly eased himself over the fence with Vincent. The two were succsessful in getting up and over.

"Alright! Let's go!" Wedge proclaimed dashing off.

The others followed him. They all wanted to stick close together while playing hide-and-seek in Midgar. It could get dangerous alone.

"Where are we going to hide?" Cloud asked the group.

"Oh! I know! How about Wall Market in sector five?" Tifa suggested.

"Umm...My Daddy said that bad people that want to pay for 'Special Services' go there." Cloud tenderly spoke up. Vincent's eyes almost began to widen.

"Well, We'll stay away away from there!" She proclaimed as the group marched on.

"Um...guys...Recess is over now..." Mr. Greenfield is going to know we left. Vincent spoke up.

"That means Jessie has to come and find us now! Let's run!" Tifa exclaimed. The group ran with her. Wedge was always behind the group by a bit. The four crossed streets and pushed past people quickly.

"Hey, where are we now?" Wedge asked.

"Sector five." Cloud said, huffing for air as he read from the giant fifth Mako reactor.

"Alright, here's the park! Wall Market is just to the right and straight ahead!" Tifa said.

The three turned right and took a slow curve left, and ened up in Wall Market. They stopped to take a break.

"I never want to run again!" Wedge huffed, falling down to his knees.

"Would you run for a klondike bar?" Cloud asked, sitting down and sprawling his legs out as he huffed for air.

"Oh my goodness I would! We should get something refreshing to drink. Anyone got Gil on them?" Wedge asked.

"I do." Vincent said. Everyone stared at him like he was their savior.

"How much?" Tifa asked.

"Should be enough for us to each get a soda." Vincent said.

"Come on, let's go get something to drink." Wedge said, getting back up.

The group also rose and followed, trying to find a place to get drinks. They arrived at a food store. Four seats at the bar were avalible. They each took a seat beside one another. Someone behind the bar approached.

"Hello little ones, can I get you anything?" He politely asked.

"What sodas do you have to drink?" Tifa asked.

"The usual, Pepsi, Sprite, Root Beer, Hi-C, Water, and Grape flavored soda." He said.

"Oh, I want a pepsi!" Cloud exclaimed.

"I'll have a sprite." Tifa smiled.

"Grape for me." Vincent quietly ordered.

"Root Beer all the way!" Wedge cheered.

"Alright, you pay before you drink, that comes to about fourty Gil" He said.

Vincent fished out the gil from his pocket. He had twenty extra. The four recieved their sodas and eagarly drank them. After they were done resting, they left, only to find Jessie, scoping out sector five.

"Oh crap!" Cloud exclaimed, ducking back into the food place. The group disappeared with him.

"Jessie's already here!" Tifa quietly exclaimed.

"We can't be caught now!" Wedge added.

"Not after we've gotten this far." Cloud chimed in.

"But now where?" Vincent asked.

"Quick! Out the back!" Tifa exclaimed when Jessie walked in. The four hurried out the back. Safe for now.

"It might be best if we split up." Cloud suggested.

"I agree!" Tifa said.

So the four split into four different directions. Cloud ran upwards, deeper into Wall Market, Tifa went into the clothing store, Wedge went into the Inn, and Vincent hid under a booth in the restaraunt. Cloud didn't know where he was running, until he saw some slum kids exitedly talking. He approached them.

"Did you see that large wire? It leads above the plate! You can see the barren lands of Midgar outside!" One exclaimed.

"I would look, but I suck at climbing." Another added.

"Hey, where is that wire at?" Cloud asked. The group of four turned to him.

"Oh, it's just in that allyway with all the graffiti, you can't miss it, it's a big black covered wire." One of the girls spoke up.

"Thank you!" Cloud said, hurrying towards the rope. No one would find him there. He entered the allyway to find more kids at the rope. Cloud dashed up to it and firmly gripped it. His climbing skills wern't that great, but he could climb. he slowly began to inch himself up the rope quickly.

"Wow! Look at that kid go!" A boy exclaimed, pointing out Cloud to the rest of the kids.

"You can do it!" One cheered. Cloud continued to climb until he reached a ledge with two other kids, gazing at the barren land outside. He carefully manuvered over to the ledge and sat down.

"So you can climb too!" One said.

"Uh-huh!" Cloud smiled.

But back at the school, it wasn't all peaches and cream.

"Alright, now that we're all back from recess, let's do a quick role call so everyone is back." Mr. Greenfield told his class. As he went down the role, he realized that Jessie, Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, and Wedge were missing.

"That's odd, Where could they have gone?" He pondered. "Alright class, you keep yourself busy with coloring and crafts over by this table while I search for your missing classmates."

"Yes Mr. Greenfield!" The class chorused.

He left and shut the door behind him. He searched the building and the bathrooms twice. They wern't inside the school. He checked the playground and soccar field twice. Nothing. He was turning back from the depths of the soccar field, when he found something shimmering on the ground. he picked it up and studied it. It was a locket that had been tied around Tifa's belt loop. He searched around that area, and found more things.  
>He found Wedge's hat as well. When he checked the fences, he saw a clump of wheat blonde hair, and midnight black hair. They had scaled the fence and left the school grounds entirely, and now they were roaming around Midgar! He had parents to call, that was for sure. He was able to get ahold of Tifa's and Jessie's father, Wedge's and Vincent's mother, now to get ahold of Cloud's father.<p>

But back with the hide and seek game, Wedge, Tifa and Vincent had been found, but Cloud was still missing. He was still sitting up on the ledge, just admiring the scenery with the other two boys. The three found out about the wire, but none of them could climb it, so they couldn't be sure if Cloud was acually up there or not. "Heey! Cloud! Are you up there? We know you are!" Tifa called.

"Man! You found me!" Cloud called back, peeking at them from above the ledge. "You found a really good hiding place Cloud! Is the view awazing up there?" Wedge asked.

"Yeah! You can see outside of Midgar, it's like a wasteland." He replied.

Vincent's curiosity allowed him to be able to quickly scale up the rope with no trouble at all. He took a seat next to Cloud and stared to the outer lands.

"Who would have thought?" Was all he said.

"It's kinda creepy, but almost soothing huh?" Cloud asked.

"It is." Vincent responded. Next, Tifa was able to climb the rope. Leaving Jessie and Wedge on ground level.

"Holy moley!" She exclaimed, taking a seat on the ledge as well.

"Not fair! I wanna see!" Jessie whined.

"Me too!" Wedge whimpered.

"Sucks to be you!" Tifa giggled. That earned a laugh from the small group of five.

~[X-X-X-X]~

Zack felt his phone go off. It was the school.

"Zack speaking." He said.

"Good, I finally got ahold of you!" Mr. Greenfield exclaimed.

"What's going on? You acually sound worried." He replied from the reciever.

"It's about Cloud." He said.

Zack immidiatly shot up from the chair he was resting on. "What happened?" He quickly asked.

"He and a group of other kids vanished during recess, I believe thery are roaming around Midgar. My calculations tell me that they're more than likely in sector Six, or Wall Market in sector five, since they are only children." He explained.

"I'm checking those areas right now." He quickly said as he hung up.

Why on earth would Cloud just get up and do that? Was he scared? Who knows, but one way or another, he was going to get the story straight from Cloud! He revved up his Hardy-Daytona motercycle and quickly peeled away from Shinra. Wall Market was below the plate along with the school, this narrowed down his search. He circled down, following the same route a train would. Only a train would take too long to get there.  
>He finally arrived below the plate. He parked his motercycle and hurried out of sector five's market place and ran to wall market, connected to sector seven. He took the ease curve left into the place. Now the matter was fiding them. He saw other parents, calling their childrens names. Must be the parents of the other children that had vamoosed from the school. he walked up to them.<p>

"Your looking for your kids too aren't you?" He asked them.

"Yes, I got a call from my daughter's teacher saying that she vanished with a group of kids."

"We all got that call." one of the females spoke up.

"Well, it will probably go faster if we all search together." Zack said.

The group nodded and began to search every inch of Wall Market. They arrived near where the allyway with the wire was. The other group of kids had vanished. This is the last place they could have gone. One of the men spoke up. There was a small squeak from the ally. The group of parents turned around quickly. There was Jessie, eyes wide.

"Uh-oh... She muttered.

"Jessica! Come here right now!" Her father commanded. She slowly walked up to her father and the group of parents.

"Why on Gaia did you run from the school?" he asked.

"Me and my friends were playing hide-and-seek is all." She almost whispered.

"Were there other kids with you?" One of the females with black hair asked.

"Yeah, they're all in that ally." She said.

"Alright, back home with you young lady." her father said, picking her up and taking her away. The remaining group of four parents hurried into the allyway. Wedge was still at the bottom pacing. His eyes locked dead onto his mother.

"m-Mommy?" He stammered.

"Wedge! Why did you have to leave the school to play hide-and-seek?" She asked.

"Because it wasn't fun at the school and we wanted a challenge." he admitted.

"Alright, come on, you gotta go back to school and stay there until it's time for you to leave." She said, leading him away. The three parents searched around the ally, only not being able to find their missing children.

"Vincent! Are you here?" His mother called. Cloud and Tifa gulped and sunk back so they wern't visible from up on the ledge.

"Hi?" He asked from above. His mother looked up.

"Vincent! How did you get up there?" She called.

"I climbed that wire." He said bluntly.

"Come down!" She ordered. Vincent eased himself off the ledge and gripped the rope. He steadily made his way down. Tifa followed after, not wating to be in too much trouble. So she figured it wouldn't be so seviere if she didn't hide.

"There you are Tifa." Her father said.

The two children made it down and slowly walked to their parents. They decided to talk it out in the allyway. Zack stared up at the ledge with a scowl and his arms crossed. He knew Cloud was up there. It was silent and still for a minute, minus the talking of the two parents and two children.

"Cloud, I know you're up there...Come down now, young man." Zack said sternly. Nothing.

"I mean it." Zack threatened. still nothing.

"Alright, you asked for it." He said. He gripped the wire and was able to quickly scale up the wire. Wires had no chance for someone in SOLDIER.

"Wow...Cloud's dad really is SOLDIER." Tifa said, watching him easily scale up the thick wire.

He made it to the ledge. Cloud was there, tears swelling in his blue eyes and hugging he was his knees. He sat himself down on the ledge.

"You are in BIG trouble mister." Zack said sternly, a glare hiden behind his electric blue eyes. Cloud looked away from him.

"Look at me." Zack said. He only continued to look away. "Look at me Cloud." Zack repeated firmly. Cloud slowly looked up at him. he wanted to turn away again, but he knew better. It's just the look that Zack was giving him was really scaring him.

"I don't know why you left school grounds to play hide-and-seek in Midgar, that's is very dangerous and you could have been hurt. I've told you what part of town you shouldn't go to, and here you are. In one of the parts I've told you not to be." He said, still glaring. No mercy was behind his eyes.

Zack picked him up with one arm and carefully scaled down the rope with Cloud in tow. The other two had left by now. When he touched solid ground, he put Cloud down, but kept a firm grip on his hand.

"Don't walk off alright? You're coming back with me to Shinra, so you can sit there and think about what you've done while I think up a punishment for you." He said, no longer glaring, but still with a firm tone.

Zack gently pulled on his hand to get him to walk. They walked in silence until they got to the motercycle.

"You know...I've decided not to punish you." Zack said.

"h-Huh?" Cloud asked confused.

"I think you've learned your lesson, let this be a warning. Do it again and you really will be in trouble."

"Thank you Daddy!" Cloud exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his legs. Zack cracked a small smirk. He could never stay mad at Cloud for very long anyway. "Alright, alright, you can let go now." He joked. That only made Cloud's grip tighter. He ruffled his golden blonde hair.

"Thank you!" he repeated.

"Your welcome." He smirked. Cloud finally let him go.

"Zack? What are you doing down here?" A young woman asked. Zack whirled around. It was Aerith. She just got back from selling flowers.

"Aerith! Hey! It's been awhile." Zack chuckled.

"It has, I haven't seen you in a few months now." She said. Her attention was then drawn to Cloud, who was staring back at her.

"Aerith!" Cloud exclaimed, running up and wrapping his arms around her legs. "Well, hello Cloud. You look better since I've last seen you." She smiled.

"Woah, woah! Hold on! Aerith, how do you know Cloud, and vice versa?" Zack quickly asked.

"It was the day Cloud ran away from the hospital at night. I found him sitting in an ally and I helped him back home." Aerith said, gently stroking the boy's spikey hair.

(AN: If you have forgotten, refer back to chapter 11 ^-^)

"Well, that's how he was able to find his way home." Zack said, almost bewhildered. I mean, what a coincidence, for all the people Cloud could have ran into, it was Aerith.

"Hey Aerith, you and Daddy know each other right?" he asked.

"Yes we do, in fact, we've been dating for three years now." She smiled. Zack slightly blushed.

"Oh! Do you like Daddy? But not just like...But more like...Like-like?" Cloud happily asked.

"Hmm...Yes I do." She smiled. Zack's face flushed red in embarresment.

"Does that mean you can be my new Mommy?" Cloud asked. Zack pulled him away.

"Don't bother her with an abundance of questions, Okay?" He nervously told him.

"Aww! You're blushing Daddy!" Cloud giggled. Aerith softly giggled.

"Well, I would think that'd be up to your Daddy to decide." She smiled at Cloud.

"Ohh! Daddy! Can Aerith be my Mommy?" He happily asked.

"Woah, hold on, things like this just can't happen in one day. It takes careful preperation!"

"Daddy, since when do you ever prepare for anything?" Cloud giggled. Aerith did as well. Cloud hit that nail right on the head with that comment.

"Well, I have been wanting to move in with you for quite some time Zack, and my mother is always saying that you should hurry up and let me." She smiled again.

"Does this mean Aerith can be my Mommy?" Cloud asked again, wanting an answer this time.

"Maybe, baby." Aerith smiled.

"Yay!" He exclaimed hugging her again.

"Hey! She said Maybe, don't get your hopes up Cloud." Zack told him. But he wasn't listening, he was too busy hugging Aerith and calling her 'Mommy'.


	14. Chapter 14

Alright! It's chapter 14! My updates will finally be faster now! :) Well...At least I hope so ^^; anyhow, all my readers, read away! XD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>~XChapter 14: Deadly AllergiesX~<p>

Zack and Cloud made it back to the small apartment they resided in. Things had to be done before Zack got the okay for Aerith to move in with them. How long it would take, no one knew.

"Daddy! Daddy! I wanna go skating!" Cloud exclaimed, tugging on his pantleg.

"You wanna go skating huh? So you know how to skate?" Zack asked.

"Uh-huh! Mommy and my big sisters taught me how before they died." Cloud explained.

"Well, do you even have skates?" Zack asked.

"w-Well, no." Cloud said shyly, hiding his hands behind his back and making circles in the carpet with his foot.

"Oh, you're just so cute!" Zack exclaimed, hugging Cloud tightly. "Guess we better go out and get you some skates then, I need to go grocery shopping anyway." He said.

The two werre able to quickly leave the house on account that no one had gotten comfortable yet. Zack placed Cloud onto his motercycle and climbed on himself. He felt tiny arms wrap around his waist. A light voice giggled. Zack smirked and revved up the motercycle before driving away. They arrived in sector 1, where the town's supermarket and other small stores were located. He switched of the large motercycle and hopped off. he helped Cloud off of it as well. Cloud latched onto his hand as they walked into the store. He had to get a basket to carry all the food items he would need.

"Daddy! I wanna be in the basket!" Cloud exclaimed, trying to hop up into the large portion of the metal basket.

"Alright, hold still." Zack said, hoisting him into the basket.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Cloud cheered, pretending like he was driving a car.

Zack began to get some food from the makeshift list he had made a few days ago. As the food began to stock up in the basket, Cloud began to hide himself under each item as he giggled.

"Burying yourself under the food huh buddy?" Zack chuckled as he checked on his son.

"Yeah!" Cloud exclaimed, hiding his face behind a box of macaroni.

Some of his face was still exposed. Zack ran a finger across Cloud's cheek softly. He recieved a small giggle. He continued on and kept getting food. After all the food had been collected, he went to the back of the store where all the athletic things were kept so he could get him and Cloud some skates. As soon as he saw ones with chocobos on them, he instantly knew Cloud would want those. For himself he just got himself some black and red colored inlines. He too could skate, and was quite good at it, he last skated when he moved to Midgar, but he had outgrown his old pair. He went up to the checkout line. The clerk had no idea what was in store for him. When most of the food had been removed, Cloud shot up from his hiding place.

"Ramen noodles!" He shouted, giving the clerk a scare.

He giggled happily and clapped his hands at his dirty and scary deed. Once all the food had been paid for, Zack lifted Cloud of the basket when he took it back where it went. He even helped his Daddy out by carrying a sack of food by himself. How the two got back with food on a motercycle, no on knew. But they would imagine it would be difficult. The two made it back home and unloaded all the groceries into the apartment and into the pantry once it was removed from the bag.

"Alright, that's all done, what say we both go skating?" Zack grinned.

"You got skates too Daddy?" Cloud asked with a happy gasp as he removed the skates from their boxes.

"I sure did." He smirked.

"Yay! Chocobo skates!" Cloud exclaimed when he saw his.

Those were quads of course. Zack didn't think a five year old could balance on inlines yet. He helped put Cloud's skates on and tighten and tie them. He picked Cloud up with one hand and grabbed his own skates in the other. He went down the steps from his upstairs apartment. He set Cloud down and strapped up his inlines quickly, before Cloud tried to skate on his own, but right now he couldn't even get up yet. He tightened the velcro strips and stood up. He swiftly skated behind Cloud, and gently lifted him up onto his feet.

"Now take it slow okay?" He asked, giving him a small push.

Cloud threw his arms out as he rolled. He slowly began to skate on his own shakily. He was out of practice. Zack followed close behind him at all times.

"Whee!" Cloud exclaimed, picking up the pace.

"You be careful." Zack told him.

Although Cloud was too busy having fun to pay attention. He stumbled and fell onto his rear. Zack helped him back up.

"Like I said before, be careful." He repeated softly.

"Uh-huh! "Cloud smiled. He continued on at his original pace. After an hour, and eighteen falls, the two called it quits for the day. The two arrive at the stairs.

"Alright, you wait for me to help you." Zack said as he was starting to take his skates off so he could get up the stairs safely.

But Cloud was being adventurous and gripped the railing. He slowly inched his way up the stairs on skates. Once Zack got his skates off, took notice and hurried over, Cloud had tripped on another step and skinned his knees on the concrete steps. Zack quickly picked him up when he started crying.

"I told you to wait Cloud." Zack said, sitting on a step to observe Cloud's scrape. It was bad enough for his knee to start bleeding.

"Ouch." Zack commented. He went back up the stairs and back into the apartment. He shut the door closed with a kick, then he sat Cloud down on the couch and took his skates off. He disappeared into the bathroom to get a few things.

"Daddy!" Cloud called shakily when he disappeared.

"I'll be there in a minute bud, hang on." He responded, getting Iodine, a cotton ball, neosporin and a large band-aid.

He shut off the bathroom light and returned to the living room. He soaked the cotton ball in iodine and gently pressed it to Cloud's bleeding knee.

"Owie! Daddy that stings!" Cloud exclaimed, pulling himself away.

"I know, But I have to clean the wound, otherwise it could get all nasty and infected." He explained.

He gently pulled Cloud back and re-applyed the iodine soaked cotton ball to his injury. Cloud bit his bottom lip to keep from yelping in pain. Once the wound was cleaned, he applied a small amount of neosporin to the wound and the band-aid, which was now out of its packaging. He gently applied the large band-aid over the wound. He gave it a quick kiss.

"There." He said, pulling Cloud off the couch and into his arms. "Good boy." He told him, tenderly kissing his head. He stopped crying and dried his tears.

"See? That wasn't so bad, huh?" Zack chuckled, picking up the other things and putting them back where they belonged.

"n-No." Cloud fumbled quietly. He went back to the living room and put Cloud down. He just nervously stood there, holding his arms.

"Hey, Cloud?" Zack asked. He whirled around to face his Daddy.

"What?" He asked. Zack began to tickle his sides.

"Eep! No Daddy! Don't tickle!" He exclaimed, bursting out into laughter and falling to the floor squirming.

"Nope!" Zack chuckled, continuing to tickle him.

"Daddy! Stop!" He giggled, trying to kick him away. Zack blew a raspberry on the side of his neck.

"No Daddy! Not that!" He exclaimed, continuing to fight and squirm.

"Oh? Not that? Okay then." He grinned. He slightly lifted up his shirt and blew a raspberry on his tummy.

"No! Not that either! Stop it Daddy! It tickles too much!" He exclaimed, finally landing a soft blow to Zack's leg.

"Ah, alright, alright." Zack chuckled, as he stopped tickling. Cloud drew in a deep breath with a smile plastered on his face. He sat up, still smiling.

"There! My work is done!" Zack smiled, folding his arms across his chest proudly. Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's middle and gave him a tight hug.

"I love you Daddy!" He smiled, nuzzling his face against his Daddy as he cooed in contentment.

"I love you too Cloud." He smiled back, giving him a kiss on the cheek. A low rumbling growl could be heard. Cloud pulled back.

"Daddy, my tummy said rawr!" He smiled.

"Well, guess we better get you something to eat." Zack smiled. He went over to the pantry and opened up the door. Cloud followed.

"Hey, have you ever tried a penut butter and jelly sandwitch?" Zack asked.

"Uh-uh." Cloud said, shaking his head.

"Well then, you'll enjoy the way I make them, the secret is only a little bit of penut butter, and a lot of jelly." He explained, getting some bread, jelly, and penut butter. Cloud watch him make the sandwitches with ease. Once he finished, he put them onto some plates and set them at the small table. He went back to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of apple juice for Cloud, and water for himself. He also set those on the table, then took a seat. Cloud took his seat, right beside Zack.

"It looks yummy!" He smiled.

"Well, you enjoy it then." Zack smiled.

Cloud took a bite of his and swallowed. Savoring the flavor. He took a few more bite and swallowed. Although, when he was half-way done with the sandwitch, he started coughing, so he took a few drinks of his apple juice to clear his throat. "Whoops, did it go down wrong?" Zack asked.

Cloud did not answer him, he just continued to cough.

"Hey, you okay?" he quickly asked.

"d-Daddy...i-I can't..Can't br...eathe!" He choked out, still coughing. When Zack took a quick look at him, and noticed that his tounge was beginning to swell.

"Oh shit!" Zack exclaimed.

He picked up Cloud and quickly ran outside, not even bothing to lock the door behind him. Cloud's coughing only began to grow worse and he was clinging to Zack tightly. He quickly started up his motercycle and placed Cloud in front of him, so he could keep an eye on his condition. His coughing only continued. He knew he had to hurry. He sped out of the complex and sped towards Midgar Hospital, located right next to Shinra, lucky for them, they were already in sector seven, so the drive would take ten minutes at most, but would Cloud hold out for ten more minutes? He wasn't about to find out and sped even more.

"Hey, You doin' okay?" He quickly asked.

Cloud's coughing was even worse. He almost couldn't take a deep breath in to cough now. It was like trying to breathe in through a clogged straw; Nearly impossible. Within ten minutes, he arrived at the hospital. He quickly turned off the motercycle, grabbed Cloud, and ran inside. Hardly anyone was there, only the staff.

"Hey, I need help here!" Zack shouted. A few nurses scampered up.

"Do you know what happened?" They asked, taking Cloud and laying him on a streacher.

"Yeah, I fixed him a penut butter sandwitch, and now he can't breathe." Zack quickly explained in one breath. The nurses rounded up a doctor and began to wheel Cloud away.

"d-D...Daddy.." Cloud choked, hardly able to talk. A nurse grabbed Zack's arm and gently tugged.

"You want to be with him right? Hurry then." She said.

Zack quickly followed the streacher to an empty room where they hurridly hooked Cloud up to an I.V. and injected an allergin shot into his jugular. His coughing was still purfusive though. When the crowd of nurses left and only the doctor remained, Zack held Cloud's hand tightly. His coughing was finally subsiding.

"Well, it turns out that your son is extremely allergic to penuts. Must be why he choked up after a couple of bites of that sandwitch." The doctor explained.

Zack was tenderly running his fingers through Cloud's hair as he whimpered now that he was no longer coughing.

"I'll leave you alone for awhile." he said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"This is my fault...I'm sorry I put you through that Cloud." Zack whispered to him.

"d-Daddy...It's not your fault." Cloud spoke up. Zack looked at him. Cloud was looking up at him, no longer coughing or whimpering, but his eyes were slightly bloodshot. His breathing was long and deep, as if he was sleeping.

"But, I did this to you." He quietly protested. He felt Cloud punch him in the gut. Enough to take a small amount of air away and startle Zack.

"No you didn't! You didn't know! You couldn't help that my body doesn't like penuts!" He shouted at him.

"It's nobody's fault Daddy, it just can't be helped." He said, more quietly this time. Zack gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, I won't blame myself." He said. He felt Cloud lightly pat his head.

"Good Zackary." He praised.

"Oh, you!" He smiled, blowing a quick raspberry on his neck. Cloud giggled and squirmed. The doctor returned into the room.

"Well, he's stabilized, and you will be able to leave today at any time." He said, then he left.

"Yay!" Cloud exclaimed happily as he snuggled against his Daddy. He smiled and ruffled his son's hair. Zack felt his phone go off. He answered it.

"Zack speaking." He said into the reciever.

"Zack, you've got a mission." Sephiroth said.

"Nh, can it wait? I'm kind of in the middle of something important here." He said.

"No, it cannot. It is urgent and the mission is to assist in the Wutai war." Sephiroth said.

"I can't go to war! I have a child to take care of!" He exclaimed.

"The president doesn't care, he needs as many people possible. Hightail it to Shinra, Sorry Zack, but I'm only the messenger. I hope Cloud has a place to stay." Sephiroth said as he hung up.

"Who was that Daddy?" Cloud asked when he saw Zack hang up the phone.

"Work, sadly." Zack replied, carefully unhooking Cloud from the I.V.

"Aww! But Daddy!" Cloud whined.

"I'm sorry bud, but I have to go, it's very urgent." He said, picking Cloud up and leaving the room.

"You'll be back later today...Won't you Daddy?" Cloud asked curiously as the two left the hospital.

"I don't think so. It's war and I've been told to go." He said sadly.

"But Daddy! Where will I stay?" Cloud asked worridly.

"At Aerith's, I'm sure her mother will let you stay." He said, hopping onto his motercycle and getting him and Cloud situated. "I'll drop you off there, come by later with some of your stuff, then head out." he explained to him.

"Okay." Cloud said sadly. Within twenty minutes, the two arrived at Aerith's house. He helped Cloud off the motercycle and walked up to the door. Her mother answered, but Aerith hurried down the stairs.

"Zack? What are you doing here?" She asked, joining her mother at the doorway.

"Yes, this is an unexpected surprise." Her mother said.

"Hey Aerith, hello Elmyra. I know this is last minute, but I need a favor." He said. "What it is?" Elmyra asked.

"Could you please look after Cloud? Shinra's calling me out for a long mission, it might take a few days." He explained.

"I see. We can watch your boy then." Elmyra smiled.

"Thank you so much! I owe you both one." He smirked. He ushered Cloud forward. "I'll be right back with his things."

He said, giving Cloud a quick kiss on the cheek before he whirled around to his motercycle. Cloud went up to Aerith and hugged her.

"Are you going to take care of me for awhile Mommy?" Cloud asked.

"Mommy?" Elmyra asked her daughter.

"Oh, I helped this little one back home about a month back when he was lost, he just calls me Mommy now because he knows about me and Zack dating." She said. "And yes Cloud, I will be taking care of you for awile." She said, directing her attention back to Cloud.

Within a few minutes Zack returned with Cloud's stuff. He gave his son a long hug and kiss goodbye before he departed. Hopefully, this war wouldn't last too long.


	15. Chapter 15

Whoo-Whoo! Chapter 15 of Puppy Becomes the Parent! Sorry, for the long wait, been gone awhile, but I'm back now, so, why don't we get to the story now? ^-^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~XChapter 15: Cherry Flavored MediceneX~

Cloud was laying in the spare bed in Aerith's room. His chocobo plush was wrapped securely in his arms. He had a cold cloth over his forehead, and a thermometer petruding from his mouth. His face was flushed and a bright red color. He sniffed slightly. Aerith was sitting beside him, waiting for the beep of the thermometer to go off. Over the past few weeks, the flu started it's yearly spread throughout Midgar. Cloud fell victim to it while waiting outside in the cold novermber chill, like he did everyday, waiting for his Daddy to come back from the war. He had only heard from him once since the war began. That was a month ago. Rapid beeping from the thermometer caused Aerith's face to fall slightly. She removed it from Cloud's mouth.

"102.4 That's not good Cloud. You caught a really nasty strain." She said, feeling his flushed cheek. He was burning up. She quickly pulled her hand back.

"Am I gunna die?" Cloud whimpered.

"No baby, you're not going to die." Aerith slightly giggled as she pulled up the blankets a little higher over him. Aerith took the damp rag from his forehead, seeing as it was getting warm.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go and re-wet the rag alright?" She smiled as she stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Mommy, don't leave!" Cloud exclaimed, trying to sit up.

"Cloud, I'll be right back, just lay down okay?" She said, stopping by the door.

"No!" He whined, being able to sit up now. He looked so miserable.

"If I don't do this then you're going to start feeling yukky again, please rest." She said, slightly worried. Cloud shook his head and threw the covers off.

"I think not young man!" Aerith said, hurriying over to the bed.

"But Mommy!" Cloud pleaded. She closed her eyes and slowly exhaled through her nose. She gave a small smile.

"Alright then, come here." She said as she wrapped her arms around his middle to pick him up.

She succeeded and went over to the door. Using her free hand, she was able to get it open. She had thrown the damp rag over her shoulder earlier. She carefully went down the stairs and set him on the couch.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She said, grabbing the rag and heading to the kitchen sink. She made sure the water was cold before sticking the rag under the water from the faucet.

"Mommy!" Cloud called from the couch. She turned off the water and squeezed out the rag, she hurried over to the couch right afterwards.

"What's wrong?" She asked soothingly.

"I feel funny." He muttered.

"What do you mean? you have to explain it better so I know what's wrong." Aerith said, pulling him into a small hug.

"It feels like a bunch of needles pricking at me. It feels funny." He muttered, trying to rub the chills away from his arm.

"Oh that. You'll be okay, that's just your body trying to fight off whatever you caught, that's why we get sick." She explained.

"You know everything Mommy!" Cloud exclaimed, looking up at her.

"No, not everything. Come on, let's get you back to bed." She said, picking him up again. She took him upstairs and to her room. She layed him down in the bed and tucked him in.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get some medicene." She said, brushing some hair from his face. She placed the cold cloth over his forehead.

"Okay." Cloud said quietly.

She quickly went to the kitchen and opened up the pantry above the stove. She pulled down some flu medicene. She read the label and the required amount for a five year old to take. Not too much, just a tablespoon. She grabbed a tablespoon and also some water, then went back upstairs with the medicene bottle and water in hand. She entered the room again. Cloud was still laying down on the bed, his face was even more flushed. She sat on the edge of his bed.

"Alright, I have some medicene that'll make you feel better." She said, twisting the cap off.

"Eww!" Cloud cried, throwing the blanket over his head.

"Cloud, you need to take it. Don't you want to feel better?" She asked. Cloud slightly lowered the blanket. Only the top of his head and his eyes were visible. He blinked twice.

"It's not that bad, trust me." She said, filling up the tablespoon.

"Nu-uh! It's yukky!" He exclaimed, hiding under the protection of the blanket. Aerith was able to easily removed the blanket from Cloud and re-expose his face.

"I don't want it." He muttered, shaking his head.

"But you need it. Come on, don't be difficult." She said, manuvering the spoon closer to his mouth. He pulled his head back as it made a soft thunk against the wooden headboard.

"No." He quietly protested.

"Cloud, please take the medicene." She said, more firm than the other times.

He stared at the red gooey liquid in the spoon. His eye twitched. He slowly moved his hand to the spoon. He used his index finger and poked the silverwear before quickly pulling his hand back.

"If you don't take the medicene, you'll be in big trouble." She threatened.

He stared at it again, but reluctantly opened his mouth. Aerith dipped the spoon into his mouth. Cloud's face scrunched up and he quickly pulled his head back. No medicene remained on the spoon. He swallowed and gagged on it slightly. Aerith handed him the cup of water. He quickly took it, and began to quickly drink it to get the taste out of his mouth.

"See? That wasn't so bad, huh?" Aerith slightly giggled as she ran her fingers through his wheat blonde hair.

"It was yukky..." Cloud muttered as he gently gave the cup back to Aerith.

"I know, but you'll feel better soon, trust me." She smiled, as she set the cup on the end table beside the bed. She heard the phone ring from downstairs.

"Oh, I better get that. I'll be right back." She said, hurridly dashing out of the room and to the phone downstairs. She picked it up from the reciever.

"Hello?" She answered politely.

"Hey Aerith, how are you doing?" An all too familier voice asked cheerfully.

"Zack! My goodness! Are you alright?" She quickly asked all in one breath.

"Well, I do have good news." He stated happily.

"Oh? And what is that?" Aerith pryed as she smiled from her end.

"The war is finally over. Troopers are being shipped out as we speak, so that means I should be back within the week." He smirked.

"Oh, I can't wait! Cloud's going to be so happy!" She smiled, not being able to contain her joy.

"Say, how is he doing? I haven't spoken to him in a pretty long time." Zack asked.

"Well, he was doing good a while back, but just yesterday he picked up a nasty strain of the flu." She explained.

"Is he alright?" Zack asked, concerned.

"Yes, he's fine. he just took some medicene about two minutes ago." Aerith said. "That's good." Zack responded with a smirk.

"Hey, why don't you talk to him? I'm sure he'd enjoy that." Aerith suggested.

"Fine with me." Zack smirked. Aerith went upstairs with the phone still in hand. She she entered the room, Cloud had already fallen asleep and was snuggled up to his chocobo plush.

"Oh, he just fell asleep." Aerith giggled.

"Well, it's good that he's getting some rest. I'll try to call again tomorrow. By then, I might be sure when I'm coming back." Zack said with a small smile.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Aerith smiled. The two exchanged goodbyes and hung up. The sun was starting to sink, and the moon was already out. Daylight savings time made it feel earlier than it was, but it was going on nine thirty.

"I guess I should go to sleep as well." She said to herself.

[-o-o o-o-]

Aerith woke up with sunlight pouring in through the window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. As she looked around the room, she saw Zack, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Good morning! Guess whose back?" He smirked. Aerith's face immediatly lit up. "Zack!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his middle tightly.

"Miss me?" he asked with a playful tone in his voice.

"Of course I did!" She smiled, looking up at his face.

He had a few scratches, but he was back in one peice. They both heard light coughing from across her bed. The two looked over. Cloud was rubbing his eyes and coughing a bit. Aerith got out of bed and approached Cloud's.

"Good morning sunshine! Do feel any better?" She asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Think so..." He replied as his cough fit subsided. His voice was almost gone. He continued to rub his eyes.

"Hey, guess what?" Aerith smiled.

"What?..." Cloud asked back. Zack jumped up onto Cloud's bed.

"Daddy's back!" He grinned. Cloud smiled brightly.

"Daddy!..." His raspy voice choked. Zack's grin turned into a frown.

"You don't look very good buddy." He observed, flopping next to him and looking at his face. It was still terribly flushed. Cloud coughed a little bit more. Zack pressed his hand against Cloud's forehead. His hand shot back.

"Aerith, he's burning up." Zack stated, slightly worried.

"I'll go get the thermometer." She said, quickly dashing out of the room.

"Am I still sick?" He asked innocently.

"Well, it depends, do you feel sick right now?" Zack asked. Cloud nodded his head in agreeance.

"Aww, I'm sorry." He cooed, kissing his cheek. Aerith returned with the thermometer. Cloud opened his mouth as she placed it under his tounge. He blinked a few times and held his chocobo close. The rapid beeping occured just moments later. Aerith checked the reading.

"It's even worse than yesterday." She muttered. She showed the reading to Zack. "104.3" He read aloud.

"Is that bad?" Cloud asked.

"It's really serious. We've got to bring that fever down." Zack explained. Cloud seemed to try and hide behind his chocobo plush.

"a-Am I gunna die?" He whimpered.

"No, you're not going to die." Zack said.

"Are you sure?" Cloud re-asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. You're a little fighter, you'll get through it." He smirked as he ruffled up his son's hair.

"I am?" He asked.

"Yeah, cause you're my little chocobo." He smirked as he gave Cloud another kiss on the cheek.

Cloud giggled and gave a small smile. Aerith returned with some more medicene, another cold rag, and a glass of water.

"Uhhh! I don't want any more medicene!" He whined, puffing out his cheek as he pouted.

He folded his arms across his chest. Zack chuckled. Cloud never liked medicene. He refused to take the painkillers given to him when he broke his leg a few months ago. After a few minutes of pouting, whining, and grounding threats, Cloud had took the medicene and downed his water quickly. Within another few minutes, he was sound asleep again.

"Stop scaring me like that Cloud. I just get back and you have to go and freak me out, huh?" Zack joked as he layed beside a sleeping Cloud.

"He has a knack for it." Aerith chimed in with a joke.

The two softly chuckled. Cloud rolled over in his sleep and pressed himself against his Daddy. He snuggled up to him and smiled as he napped. Zack smiled and gently rubbed Cloud's back.

"Get better soon okay? We have some catching up to do." He smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

It's chapter 16! I need to do some catching up for the two weeks I was gone, so here's another chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy! ^-^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~XChapter 16: Young LoveX~

Cloud had finally recovered from the flu after three days of laying around, sleeping, and drinking lots of fluids, now he was back and more hyper than ever, happy not to be stuck in bed all day. Oh, and also, three months ago, Cloud turned six, and celebrated it with Zack and Aerith. Right now, he was out at the park, playing with his school friends over thanksgiving break, which would be just a day away.

"Take that you Shinra spy! This'll teach you to mess with the Wutai's secret eleite forces! Ha-ha!" Tifa exclaimed, jabbing at Wedge with a small stick.

"Arghh! I've fallen! But how?" He exlcaimed as he fell against the ground dramaticly.

"I'll avenge you Wedge!" Cloud exclaimed, waving his own stick around in the air triumphantly.

He lunged at Tifa ans the two began stick fighting. In their imaginations, they really were using real swords. Vincent dashed around to Cloud's side, to try and stab him. Cloud backstepped right into Wedge, who was trying to get up.

"Akk!" Cloud cried as he fell.

"Aghh!" Wedge cried, trying not to be landed on.

"Ha-ha! We've done it Vincent! We've turned the Wutai's against each other!" Tifa exclaimed proudly, swinging her stick in a circle, or attempting to anyway.

"That's what you think!" Wedge exclaimed as he got up.

He lunged after Vincent, the groups was laughing childishly and happily. Cloud resumed his sword fight with Tifa. After a few more second, Tifa tried to jump at him, but tripped over a peice of useless wood in front of her. She stumbled and fell down, right ontop of Cloud.

"Owie..." She muttered.

"Are you alright Tifa?" Cloud asked, rubbing the back of his head. Tifa brightly blushed and scampered off of Cloud.

"I-I'm sorry." She fumbled, turning bright red. This caused Cloud to also blush from earlier contact.

"Cloud and Tifa sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Wedge sang out, almost laughing. The two blushed even brighter, but picked up their sticks, and lunged at Wedge, tackling him to the ground.

"Take that!" They chimed.

"Cloud your on my side!" Wedge protested.

"Not anymore! That's for singing that stupid song!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah!...Stupid..." Tifa weakly agreed, although it looked as if she didn't want to agree to it. Cloud looked up at Tifa to notice her weakly smiling.

"What, did you like that song?" He asked innocently, as he stopped holding Wedge on the ground.

"Well, no, and yes...Um..." Tifa muttered as she began to blush. "I always did think you were kinda cute." She fumbled out, turning red from embarresment. it was Cloud's turn to blush.

"You're cute too..." He quietly mumbled. Vincent began to smirk, as if he knew what love was.

"K-i-s-" Wedge didn't finish because Cloud glared him down. Tifa giggled.

"Yoo-hoo! Wedge! Time to go!" His mother called as she approached the park. Vincent's mother was behind her, calling for him to come as well.

"See you later!" Wedge grinned, running off to his mother's side.

"Let's do this again some time." Vincent smirked, dashing over to her mother as well. Those four left the playground and back home.

"So, for now it's just you and me?" Tifa asked.

"I guess so." Cloud smirked. He stood up from where he was sitting on the ground. He extended a hand to Tifa. She blushed and was helped up.

"How about we go to the merry-go-round?" He suggested.

"Sure!" She agreed.

The two ran over and griped the bars. They spun it around as fast as they could, and hopped on. Giggles eminated from the two the faster they went. After it stopped, the two jumped off and tried to walk in a straight line. They failed miserably and fell to the ground giggling every time. The sun was signaling it was almost four o' clock. Cloud knew he had to be home soon, otherwise, Zack would throw a fit.

"Uh-oh. I gotta get home soon." He said once they finished recovering from the spinning in their heads.

"Aww, really?" Tifa moaped.

"Uh-huh." Cloud nodded. Tifa grinned and bounded over to him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Guess I'll go home too, bye Cloud!" She smiled, running off to sector seven.

Cloud was standing their, blushing feverishly almost. He pressed his hand to his cheek. His face was plastered with a big grin. He smiled, and decided to skip home as long as he could. He soon arrived back home, just a few minutes after four. He opened up the front door and walked inside.

"Well, look who's back on time." Aerith smiled from the living room couch.

"Hi mommy!" Cloud smiled, hopping up next to her, grin still stuck to his face.

"Well, you look happy. Something good happen today?" She asked.

"Uh-huh! Me and my friends were playing at the park, and before we all left, Tifa, you know her, well, she gave me a little kiss on the cheek and told me bye!" He giggled. His aqua eyes were raidiating brightly.

"Well, you're certainly growing up fast." She smiled back. "I wonder what Zack will say?" She pondered aloud.

"Yeah! I'm gunna go tell him! Uhm, where is Daddy anyway?" He asked.

"Outside, practicing with his sword." Aerith directed sweetly.

"Okay!" Cloud smirked, hopping off the couch. He went out the back door and shut it behind him. Zack was swinging his sword, hitting homemade targets.

"Daddy! Daddy! Hey Daddy!" Cloud shouted, running up to him and wrapping himself around Zack's leg. He jumped slightly and almost swung his sword at Cloud.

"Jeeze! Don't do that when I have a sword in my hands, I almost hit you!" He exclaimed, thrusting the sword into the ground.

"Daddy guess what? You know Tifa right? Well, before we left, she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and told me bye!" He exclaimed.

Zack's eyes widened slightly. "r-Really?" He slightly stammered.

"Uh-huh!" He smirked.

Zack's eyes went into a soft gaze. "Ah, Young love." He sighed, ruffling up Cloud's hair.

"You're only six years old. You're growing up pretty quick you know. I'd enjoy your childhood while you can, okay?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Okay Daddy!" He agreed. He quickly approached the sword stuck in the ground. He admired his reflection from the metal's material.

"I see that little glint on your eye. You want to train with my sword again don't you?" Zack smirked, unleashing the sword from it's once earthy prison.

"Yeah!" Cloud shouted happily.

"Alright, just like last time." Zack explained.

He gabbed the blade of the sword, while Cloud gripped the hilt tightly. And everytime, it swung straight into the ground. The weight was still too much for him. Although, the Buster sword wasn't a very good started sword, especially for a six year old. After another hour of constant training, Aerith peeked her head out from the back door.

"Hey you two, dinner's ready." She called.

"Alright, we're coming." Zack said, gently taking the sword from Cloud little calloused red hands.

He appraoched the door and Cloud quickly tailed after. Dinner that night was spagetti and meatballs. It was a very messy night for Cloud. Most of the sauce ended up on his face instead of in his stomach. He had to wash up and get ready for bed since it was getting late and Thanksgiving would be tomorrow. Zack and Aerith tucked him in bed for the night.

"Don't be afraid to wake us if you need something, okay?" Aerith asked.

"Okay!" Cloud complied, snuggling with his chocobo.

"Alright, goodnight then." She smirked, giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking to the door.

Zack told his son goodnight and followed Aerith out of the room. He quietly shut the door behind him. Cloud hunkered under the covers and went to sleep. A few hours into the night, a bloodcurdling scream echoed across the house. It jolted Zack and Aerith awake.

"What was that?" Aerith asked, very worried.

"It came from Cloud's room!" Zack exclaimed, quickly hopping out of bed.

He dashed down the hall and quickly opened the door to his room. Cloud was sitting up, with tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy? Are you okay?" Zack quickly asked, hurrying over to his side.

"DADDY! CHOCO'S WING CAME OFF!" Cloud shouted, holding up the torn up toy in his shakey hands. The chocobo was missing a wing. The missing wing was in Cloud's other hand. Stuffing and stitches littered his bed.

"Is that all it is?" Zack asked, breathing out in relief that Cloud wasn't hurt.

"Daddy! You gotta fix him!" Cloud cried out as fresh tears cascaded down his face. "Sorry bud, I don't know how." Zack admitted, observing Choco's condition.

"You have to know Daddy! You know everything!" Cloud protested, as he offered the one winged bird plush to his father.

"I believe I can fix Choco up good as new." Aerith smirked from the doorway, hearing the whole predicament.

"Please fix Choco, Mommy!" Cloud exclaimed, teary-eyed. Aerith took the broken toy that was earlier handed to Zack.

"It might take a bit, but I'll get it done." She smiled, as she headed downstairs.

Within the hour. Choco was all patched up, and the family of three was soundly sleeping again. Hopefully nothing else would wake them up for the rest of the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Alright! Chapter 17! Hold on, before we begin, I want to say something. Right now you're probably thinking, hey, wasn't there already a chapter 17? Well, yes, and this still is that chapter 17 BUT I went back and SEVIERLY edited things, like the whole skitsnophrenia bit was removed due to it causing me terrible writers black, so I trashed it and redid it, now hopefully I'll be able to update this one more often! So, Just a heads up for you! A little reminder note will be posted on my profile as well, so anyway, new and improved chapter 17!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>~XChapter 17: Bring Your Child To Work DayX~<p>

"Please Daddy?" Cloud begged, latching himself onto Zack's leg tightly. He had that familer overglaze of moisture in his eyes, trying to pout and copy his Dad's famous pout.

"No." Was Zack's simple and plain responce.

"Please, please, pleeasssee? I'll be a good boy! I promise!" Cloud exclaimed, looking up into his father's electric blue eyes, in which those were looking down at him, with forrowed brows.

"It's not you I'm worried about, okay scratch that, I will be worried about you, but I'll also have to worry about the envoirnment you'll be in. Shinra is no place for a child." Zack explained.

"But Daddy! Everyone else gets to go to work with their parents! Why can't I?" Cloud whined.

"Because Aerith doesn't exactly work, and Shinra is too dangerous, and don't whine." Zack said as he scolded.

"What if you got one of your work friends to look after me in your place? Or why can't I just stay by your side the whole time? Pleeeassseeee!" Cloud begged on last time, almost starting to grovel benieth the wavering gaze of his father.

Zack released a hiss of a sigh as his eyebrows furrowed so tightly together, you could see them shake under the extreme pressure.

"Alright...But I want you to stay by my side at ALL times, no wandering off, and tell me if you need something okay?" Zack bargained.

"Yess! Thank you Daddy! I promise I'll obey everything you tell me!" He happily smiled, giving him a bear hug, still wrapped around Zack's leg.

"You two be careful." Aerith smiled from her place on the steps of the staircase. They were just about to leave.

"We will!" Cloud happily smiled as he threw his jacket on.

"See you later Aerith." Zack smiled as he opened up the front door.

Aerith gave the two a wave, and afterwards, they disappeared out the front door. Cloud was bounding around, filled with endless energy and unrelenting exitement. Zack started up his motercycle and mounted it, he helped Cloud on behind him. "Hold tight okay?" He said as the engine revved.

"Yup!" Cloud agreed, throwing his arms around his father's waist tightly.

The motercycle started with a jolt, and changed into the proper gears as they accelerated away from the house. The drive to Shinra took about ten minutes, and Cloud was happily shouting for almost the whole time while on the large lion of all moterbikes. They parked near Shinra and Zack dismounted. He helped Cloud off as well.

"Hold my hand. I don't want you wandering off." Zack told him as they stepped into the building.

Cloud latched on as the two proceeded deeper into the large monster of a facility. They went up to the elevator and Zack pressed the up button. The large silver doors opened up and the two stepped inside. When inside, he pressed the button corresponding to floor fourty-nine. Cloud was in awe at all the buttons on the panel. He reached for some, but Zack pulled his hand away.

"Don't do that Cloud." He warned.

"Okay!" He smiled, standing still while still holding his Daddy's hand.

He pressed himself against his leg and happily hummed. Zack ruffled the spikey wheat blonde hair beside him and smiled. The elevator doors opened up as the two stepped out. Zack gulped slightly When he noticed Angeal, with crossed arms, glaring fimrly into Zack's eyes. That look always made him shiver slightly. Cloud let go of his hand and ran at Angeal.

"Hi Uncle Ang'!" He happily shouted, wrapping his arms around the older man's legs.

Zack facepalmed slightly, forgetting that he also had a mission today and forgot to inform his small little family.

"I thought you made a note?" Angeal inquired, slightly raising an eyebrow as he patted Cloud's back slightly, before he ran back to his Daddy's side giggling.

"I did...But I still forgot." Zack sheepishly grinned.

"You know very well that Cloud can't tag along on a mission." Angeal seemed to reprimand his student.

"Yeah...No one can watch him either, and I can't just take him home, He'll be so upset." Zack muttered, wilding ruffling his own hair as if he was trying to remember something. Cloud copied him while laughing.

"Well, what will you do?" Angeal questioned, shifting his weight to his right side as he performed a hand gesture for emphasis to the question.

"Well, the mission isn't THAT dangerous, right?" Zack seemed to innocently ask. "Well, for SOLDIER members of course not, but for young children, it could cost them their lives if not supervised constantly." Angeal explained with a heavy sigh. He knew where Zack was egging him on.

"Sooo...Cloud couldn't go, could he?" Zack almost whispered. Angeal released a heavy sigh as he saw the little blonde haired boy, happily smiling with a bright shimmer behind his aqua eyes.

"He could go, but if something happened to him, the fault would be all yours and you would be in a heavy amount of trouble." Angeal warned.

"Yeah I know." Zack said, looking down at the floor.

"You could just take him home?" Angeal suggested, shifting his weight to his left side now.

"Nu-uh! I don't wanna! I wanna stay here with Daddy!" Cloud beamed with a small giggle. He latched onto Zack's pantleg and buried his face into it. The two older men exhaled.

"Well, we all better get ready then." Angeal piped up and whipped around Zack to the briefing room, where Lazard would tell them about the mission.

Zack followed and had to almost pull Cloud along beside him because he kept trying to jump into other conversations between lower ranked SOLDIER's. They arrived shortly after at the breifing room. The three went inside. Lazard was there, comfortably sitting in his chair.

"Angeal, Zack, welcome..." he paused when he saw the little boy, running circles around Zack. His eyebrows arched, but his lips formed a pleasent smile.

"Oh, sorry sir. Don't mind my son. For school, it was 'Go to work with a parent' day." He said, picking the energetic boy and tenderly holding him. Cloud nuzzled his face into the crook of his Daddy's neck and softly purred.

"It's no problem with me. After all, I think you are more than capable of completeing your mission and looking after a little one." Lazard praised.

"Thanks sir!" Zack smirked.

"Alright, now for your mission, It seemed some monsters from the research lab have escaped outside of Shinra and are now roaming around the plate. Your mission is to eliminate these monsters and erase all evidence." He ordered.

"Sir!" The two men saluted.

"Charge!" Cloud shouted, throwing a fist up into the air. Few chuckles were exchanged.

The three were soon on their way to scope out the monsters roaming around the plate in sector seven. They were not to be found, but one was seen going down into the slums of sector seven. So, they went down to the slums of sector seven, and there were said monsters.

"Cloud, you stay back okay?" Zack said when they approached the monsters.

They were lowly Gaurd Fangs, but they could easily rip a little boy to shreds! Zack and Angeal charged a tthe three Gaurd Fangs, and easily took them out.

"That wasn't too hard." Zack smirked.

"Just don't let your gaurd down...You do realize that-" Angeal was cut of by an erruption of a scream behind them.

The two whirled around. Two more Gaurd Fangs had snuck up on Cloud. But the shocking thing was Cloud was smiling and petting the savage beasts! They were howling happily from the affection.

"Good doggies!" Cloud smiled, giving them both equal attention.

"w-What?" The two men both stammered. Cloud looked up with a bright smile. "Daddy! They're friendly!" He giggled, still petting them.

"No they're not Cloud, back away from the dogs and get over here!" Zack ordered. "But Daddy!" Cloud whined.

As if the Gaurd Fangs were connected to Cloud's feelings, they became savage again and turned towards the two men.

"The doggies want me to play with them!" He whimpered, with teary little eyes. The Guard Fangs howled sorrowful, but with a tinge of anger.

"No they don't! They're just getting your gaurd down do you'll make an easy meal!" Zack almost shouted.

"No they're not..." Cloud whimpered. He looked at the Gaurd Fangs. "You want me to play with you, right doggies?" he asked them. He recieved howls from them both.

"See Daddy? They said they wanted me to play with them!" Cloud exclaimed, going back to petting them again. Zack began to slowly approach with unsheathed sword, but Angeal surprisingly held him back.

"Angeal! I gotta go save Cloud!" Zack protested.

"Wait a minute Zack...Cloud just asked them if they wanted to be played with, they howled...but HE understood." Angeal pryed.

"a-Are you telling me that Cloud can communicate with monsters?" Zack asked. "Bingo." Angeal said, signaling that Zack had guessed the right answers.

The two men began to approach. The Gaurd Fangs tried to go hostile, but Cloud told them not too, so surprisingly, they obeyed him.

"Cloud...Tell them they need to go back to Shinra." Angeal said.

Cloud nodded and spoke to the Gaurd Fangs in plain english, they howled, and he once against understood.

"They said no. They don't wanna be experimented on anymore. They wanna go outside." Cloud translated.

"Outside Midgar?" Zack questioned.

"Yeah!" Cloud smirked.

The Gaurd Fangs howled in delight at the thought. The three ended up realising the monsters outside of Midgar. They did not bite or fight back, but left quietly.

"Bye bye doggies!" Cloud shouted as he waved. He received distant barks from far away.

"Angeal...Have you ever heard of something like that?" Zack asked as the three were walking back from the slums, to Shinra HQ. No.

"Not at all. Perhaps we can check the research documents in the library?"

"Works for me." Zack agreed.

"Daddy?...I'm tired." Cloud muttered from beside him. He was rubbing his eyes and in the middle of a yawn. Zack picked him up carefully.

"Go ahead and take a nap then. I'll wake you when things get interesting." Zack soothed, lulling his son to sleep. He streached and cuddled up to his Daddy before closing his eyes to sleep.

The walk was more on the quiet side, due to a napping Cloud, but small conversation was made. After a few more minutes, they arrived back at Shinra and filed the report on their mission to Lazard, then hightailed it to the library. It was quiet and spacious. Zack carefully set Cloud down on a chair and kissed his forehead before joining Angeal in the search for the correct documents.

"What do you think it would be filed under?" Zack asked, skimming through a book before putting it away and getting another.

"Hmm...I'm not really sure. Just let me know if you do." Angeal said, also skimming through a book.

The two continued to search book after book, until they ran out, except for the books in the restricted section. Restricted to all but the president, and the head scientists.

"You think we can look in here?" Zack asked.

"Might as well." Angeal said, going into the section first.

"Wow, what happened to honor?" Zack joked.

"It's not like we're doing this for sport." Angeal corrected, still holding his famous moral.

"Right, riiight..." Zack mocked slightly, with a small smirk.

After much more skimming through the restricted books, Angeal found something, and motioned Zack over.

"What's it say?" Zack asked, reading over his mentor's shoulder. Angeal skimmed a little more, before reading the paragraph aloud.

"Case: TD0645EPL, log number 0686, Today, a young couple bright in their child, telling us that she could comminucate with animals and monsters. We began to analyze this girl, after we came to a conclusion, we consulted the parents of the young girl. We told them that there was a part of her brain that could still dwell within the animal world. They did not understand. So we told them that when human children are nothing but infants and cannot talk or walk, they can somehow understand animals. All humans are born with this skill, but tend to loose it after we learn some words around one or two years old. But in some cases, the mind does not let go of this skill, thus giving the power to talk with animal or monsters. Basiclly, any living thing that we humans could not understand.

When their daughter left, she was taken by a group of unknown people in an organization to be used for terrible things. They haven't heard from their daughter since." Angeal finished up.

This was a very serious predicament. Zack stopped reading over Angeal's shoulder and hurried over to Cloud, in which he was still napping peacefully on the chair.

Zack sat down beside him and ran his fingers through his hair. Cloud slightly stirred, but found his Daddy's hand in his sleep and gripped it. He pulled it close to him to use as a pillow for his cheek. Zack tenderly kissed his cheek. He wished he had never read that article now. What was that orginazation? What did they want with a young girl that could talk to monsters? He looked at the clock in the library. Four-twenty.

"Oh, it's time for me to get home." Zack said.

Angeal had put the book up and walked out of the restricted section. "Enjoy the rest of your day, and your day off tomorrow." Angeal smirked.

"I will!" Zack smirked. He lightly shook Cloud. "Hey buddy, It's time to get up." He whispered to him.

Cloud's eyes slowly fluttered open. He used his free hand to rub his eyes. The other was holding Zack's hand.

"Did I miss anything?" Cloud drowsily asked.

"No, but it's time to go home now." Zack smirked, picking him up.

Cloud nuzzled up to Zack's neck. "I love you Daddy!'" He giggled.

"I love you too." He said after a small pause.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

A/N: Okay all of you, I went back and edited this chapter, (As you read above) because the way I ended it gave me the WORST case of writers block I had ever dealt with! So, now that I got rid of that stupid part, I actually have much more ideas now, so updates should be coming soon for this story! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Alright! Chapter 18 is out! :) I would like to announce that, If you have not re-read chapter 17, please do now, because I went back and took out a big chunk at the end since it gave me writers block from hell! DX Anywhoo, with that out of the way, If you've already re-read chapter 17, then enjoy chapter 18! u By the way, stuff gets serious in this chapter! XD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>~XChapter 18: BattleFrontX~<p>

The lighting was dim in the slum bar known as Seventh Heaven. A young man with chocolate hair and eyes was tending the bar, while his daughter Tifa, washed mugs beside him, whistling a happy tune. Activity was slow tonight for it being a Wednesday, and only the regulars were there to drink the night away. Suddenly, the door crashed against the wall and startled the entire building. There was a man there, panting and wheezing for air. He had blonde hair that was slicked back, and he had stubble rounding off his jaw line. A cigarette hung loosely from his mouth.

"GaiaDamn my smoker lungs." He panted, straightening out and stretching.

"Daddy look, it's uncle Cid!" Tifa smiled, pointing at him.

"Well well. You're usually not here until friday, something come up?" The man asked, serving some to a large burly man sitting at the bar.

"You won't believe what I just found out." He smirked, approaching the bar. He hopped up onto it and pulled out a small pocket pistol. He fired a blank into the air. "Scram!" He shouted at the people there. They fled in a hurry.

"Cid, you well know that's bad for business." The young man sighed.

"Sorry Lune, but it's urgent." Cid said, hopping back off the counter.

"Ah man uncle Cid! I gotta clean that again!" Tifa complained, getting a clean washcloth from the cabinet under her. She stuck it under the sink, then started to wipe down the bar counter.

"Lune, you have to call BattleFront, now." Cid said on a very serious note.

"Cid, you know BattleFront only meets on thursday, surely it can wait?" Lune pried, looking up with arched eyebrows.

"No, it can't. I just got some sweet information. With it, we can finally bring down that stupid SOLDIER program in Shinra, then, we can bring down Shinra and ultimately save the planet!" Cid exclaimed, slamming a fist down into the counter. Tifa quietly yelped, but then cleaned off the part that Cid had slammed his fist down on. Lune's eyes hardened, then he made his way over to the phone on the wall. He picked it up and dialed a number.

"Hello, Barret? It's me, Lune. Call the rest of BattleFront...We've finally figured everything out. Alright, bye." Lune spoke before hanging up. "They should be here shortly." I better close the bar early tonight. Lune said, making his way over to the front door. He flipped the sign that read 'We Are Open', to 'Closed'.

He made his way back to the bar and assisted Tifa in wiping the counter down. Cid sat on one of the stools and lit another cigarette since his was starting to die out. After a few minutes, the group had assembled in the bar.

"Alright, the hideout." Lune directed, going over to a pinball machine. Tifa giggled and followed her father.

"Tifa, you're supposed to be in bed by now. It's a school night." He calmly told her.

"Nope! I wanna hear the meeting too! You always let me!" She smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Alright, but go straight to bed as soon as it's over, okay?" Lune requested.

Tifa agreed by nodding her head. The group followed them down and took their seats along the thick piping, or the few chairs the place actually had.

"Alright Cid. Shoot." Lune said, getting comfortable in the chair he was sitting in. It was starting to fall apart after years of use.

"Alright, so the other day, I was hanging around the slums, fixing to come here for a drink actually, when I saw this little boy." Cid began explaining.

Tifa's head jerked up. There were only a few boys in the slums that she knew of. Maybe she knew this boy?

"The kid looked pretty strange in all honest opinion. He had blue eyes and golden blonde hair. His hair was insane, I'll tell you that, it was shooting up in every direction." Cid emphasised.

Tifa's eyes widened slightly. But she decided to remain silent to see what her daddy's friends had to say about Cloud.

"What's so special about a kid?" Barret gruffly responded. Looking a little bored. "Well, I was going to go help the boy because he was surrounded by Wild Fidors that had escaped from some lab somewhere in Midgar, but, the strange thing, was that he spoke in plain english to the monsters, and had conversations with the beasts!" Cid exclaimed.

"That's a bunch of bull, Cid." An unknown member spoke up. He had crazy red hair, and a long rat-tail flowing down his back. Green aviator goggles were resting on his head, catching the dim lighting of the hideout.

"I'm not joking Reno. I'm serious." Cid said.

"How can we believe you?" He mused, arching his fire red eyebrows in amusement. He rested his head in his hands, and leaned into the question.

"I know how." Lune spoke up.

The small group turned to look at him. Lune looked down at Tifa, who seemed to shrink back.

"What?" She asked, not liking the strange reaction.

"My little Tif' knows the boy. In fact, she goes to school with him." he spoke, ruffling her hair a bit.

"What are you gettin' at Lune?" Reno asked, with a cocky little tone in his voice.

"Tifa could bring him over after school, and make him show us his little trick." He responded back.

"Daddy. You aren't going to hurt him or anything, are you?" Tifa asked.

"No, of course not. We just want to see if Cid's rumors are true." Lune said reassuringly.

"Ohh, okay!" Tifa smiled.

"So tomorrow, I want all of you to meet here a little bit before Tifa gets home from school, okay?" Lune asked.

"Gotcha!" Reno smirked, giving a thumbs up.

The group left the bar, and Reno was the last to leave. He looked around before pulling out a small hidden mic.

"Hey, It's Reno. Come in." He spoke.

"What did you find out Reno?" Tseng asked from the other line.

"BattleFront is on the move to take Shinra down. There going to try and start using Zack's son. That's all I know. I'll get more info tomorrow." He spoke.

"Good undercover work Reno." Tseng quietly applauded.

"No prob. Over and out." He spoke, hurrying off before someone noticed him.

~X~

"Tifa? How'd you get the home phone number?" Cloud asked, talking on the living room phone, while relaxing on the couch.

"Well, I ran into your dad today and asked for it, so I could call you whenever." She smirked from her end of the line.

"Oh, that's cool!" Cloud smirked, resting his head on the armrest of the couch as he balanced the phone on his cheek.

"Hey, wanna come over?" Tifa asked.

"Sure, if my mom or dad lets me." Cloud said. He lifted the phone off his cheek. "Mom?" Cloud called throughout the house.

"Yes, Dear?" Aerith responded back, coming out from the kitchen.

"May I go to Tifa's today?" He sweetly asked.

"Sure. It's fine with me, just be back before six, okay?" She smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Okay, I will." He told her. He went back to Tifa on the other line. "I'll be over shortly, where do you want to meet up?" Cloud asked.

"How about the park? I'll lead you to my house from there." She said.

"Okay, see you there!" Cloud smiled before hanging up.

He hopped off the couch and ran over to the front door. He slipped his shoes on and left, shutting the door behind him. He hurriedly dashed to the playground. It wasn't very far, and he only had to cut through sector six. With his new ability to talk to the doggies that lived there that his daddy said were dangerous, he knew he'd be okay. He jumped over some of the junk littering the ground there. The Fidors sensed his presence and hurried over, snarling.

"It's okay, I won't be here for long, I'm just going to the park. Will you let me pass?" He asked them.

They stopped growling and barked happily at him. Suddenly, Cloud got an idea.

"Hey, can one of you come with me? I want to show my other friend that I can talk to you guys." He smiled. One of the Fidors sprung from the pack and landed next to Cloud's side.

"Thank you, I'll be back before six to return em'." Cloud smiled, continuing to navigate his way over the junk. The fidor followed with ease.

They made it out of the junkyard of a sector and arrived in the park. Tifa was already there, sitting on the bottom of the slide. When she heard Cloud approaching, she looked up, but her eyes widened when she saw the fidor by his side.

"Cloud! A fidor!" She yelped.

"Hey, it's okay, it won't hurt me. I actually brought it along so I could show you my trick!" Cloud smiled.

Tifa caught on and remembered what her uncle Cid had told the group last night. She remembered they were all there right now and waiting on her to bring Cloud back.

"Okay, show me real quick, then let's get going to my house." Tifa said, throwing away her fright.

"Okay, watch this!" Cloud began, then he turned to the fidor. It looked up at him with crimson eyes and waited for him to speak. "Tell me your name." He asked.

The fidor barked a response. Tifa watched with curious little eyes.

"He said his name was Skipper." Cloud told Tifa.

"Woah! You understood it?" Tifa asked.

"Not just Fidors. Monsters and animals in general." He smiled.

"If I asked it something, could you translate it back to me?" Tifa requested.

"Sure, go ahead." Cloud smiled as his blue eyes radiated brightly.

"Um...Where did you come from?" She asked.

The Fidor growled angrily.

"He said he and his family came from the Shinra labs and they did bad things to him." Cloud replied, filling in the gaps that Tifa could not understand.

"Wow! That's incredible Cloud! Hey, my dad and his friends would love to see this! Can you show them too?" She asked with sweet little eyes.

Cloud blushed. "Uh, sure." He said bashfully.

"Okay, C'mon!" Tifa smiled, grabbing Cloud's hand and leading him to her house. He blushed brightly and the fidor swiftly followed by their sides. After a few minutes of walking, the two, plus monster, made it back to the Seventh Heaven bar.

"Here we are!" She smiled, going up the old wooden steps.

"You live in a bar?" Cloud asked breathlessly.

"Well, upstairs, but yes." Tifa replied, going up to the door.

Cloud and the fidor followed. She opened up the door, and they followed her in. The door sung close as the little bell above danced wildly, signaling that people were here. Cid, Reno, Barret, and Lune were all talking at a table, but looked up when the bell jingled.

"Ah, there you are Tifa." Lune smiled.

"Hi daddy, I brought Cloud over." She smiled, hurrying up to the table. "Oh! You won't believe the trick he showed me with that fidor by his side!" She added on giving a big smile.

"Oh really?" Lune smirked. So far, everything was going according to plan.

"Well, Well. When'll we get to see this trick?" Barret asked, a bit impatient.

"First, ask it a question." Cloud responded, pointing to the fidor.

"Okay, I'll shoot. Where do you live?" Reno asked. Good thing Cloud hadn't recognized him yet. He was well to disguise himself, since Cloud knew almost everyone Zack knew in Shinra.

The fidor barked a reply.

"He said he lives in sector six." Cloud said for the fidor.

The group at the table went shocked while Cloud stood shyly.

"No way. Cid was actually right for once." Barret chuckled.

Cid rolled his eyes and restrained the urge to flip him off. The group at the table huddled close together.

"You were right Cid...This is our big break. We can take down Shinra using the boy." Lune said.

Tifa kept Cloud occupied by taking him upstairs to show him her room.

"How are we going to use the boy to take down Shinra? he is just a boy you know." Reno egged on.

"You see, we sneak him in the building, and have him talk to all the monsters in captivity. We get them all on our side, then have ourselves and army of monsters." Lune smirked.

"Sounds good. But you forgot about the SOLDIERs." Barret added in a deflated tone. "That's when we can use the boy again. You know his father is Zack Fair, 1st class SOLDIER right? Well, if the monsters start to deplete when our plan is set. We kidnap him, and tell his father that if he wants to see his precious son again, then he'll help us take down Shinra." Lune smirked.

"Well, what happens while Shinra is being taken down?" Cid asked.

"We kill the boy." Lune smirked, his eyes were cold and seemed to freeze the room. "We kill him? Why's that?" Reno asked, hiding a small twinge of fear.

"We will no longer have use for him, and he knows our plans. He could squeal them to his daddy." Lune replied.

"I see." Reno agreed.

The meeting was called off, and once again, Reno was the first to leave. He snaked around a building and pulled out his mic. "Tseng, did you get all that?" He asked. "Loud and clear. We'll need to secure Cloud without a doubt. We'll keep him in Shinra. I want you to bring him up when he goes home. I'll inform Zack." Tseng said.

"Okay. But if things get tricky, I'll want back up. There going to use Cloud to turn the monsters in Shinra against us."

"Okay, I'll send out the other branch of Turks."

"Ah, the good ole' Search group? Haven't seen them in awhile." Reno smirked.

"Yes. Now hang around there until Cloud leaves, I'll instruct you further then." "Gotcha, over and out." Reno replied, hiding the mic again.

The sun was starting to set when Cloud left Tifa's. The fidor jumped out in front of him and hurried back home as Cloud waved it good-bye. Reno took off his disguise and approached Cloud when the boy left sector 7.

"Heya Cloud!" Reno called.

"Oh, hi Reno!" He smiled, bounding up to the

"Turk. Hey, listen. I got a favor to ask ya." He said, crouching down to the boy's height.

"Sure, just name it!" Cloud exclaimed.

"I need you to come up to Shinra tonight. We're getting a batch of Chocobo's from the project where we set them free in a contained environment if they've been injured in the wild. Since you look like one, maybe you could help us out if they're too wild." Reno explained. Thankfully that project was going on today and tomorrow.

"I love chocobos!" Cloud exclaimed, a little glimmer of excitement shimmering in his eyes.

"Good. my good friend Tseng will inform your father, so you're in the clear." Reno smirked.

"But what about school tomorrow?" Cloud asked, seeing as today was a thursday. "Ahh, don't worry about it. You can always miss a day of kindergarten, it's easy to make up." Reno smirked.

"Awesome!" Cloud cheered.

Operation: Stop battlefront was underway!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 of Puppy Becomes The Parent! Yay! :D Well, I don't really have much to say up here so, um...Enjoy! :D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>~XChapter 19: ProtectX~<p>

When Zack arrived back at the house with a smile, he noticed Aerith frantically searching around the house, her voice shaky as her hands looked to be trembling softly.

"Hey, what's wrong Aerith?" Zack asked, hurrying over to her as he gently wrapped her up into a comforting hug.

"He's gone Zack! I can't find him!" She sobbed, her voice cracking.

"Wait, slow down. You can't find who?" He asked, looking at her in the eyes, very concerned.

"Cloud isn't back home yet! He was supposed to be back two hours ago! I can't find him and I've looked all over the slums and the house!" She exclaimed as a tear slipped from her eye to settle on her cheek. Zack wiped it away.

"It's alright, we'll find him. He'll be okay." He reassured. His PHS started to ring. He groaned and pulled away from Aerith and answered it.

"What do you want?" He snapped into the receiver.

"Well Fair, you seem quite agitated." Tseng replied from the other line.

"Of course I'm agitated! I come home and find out my son is missing!" Zack growled, not in the mood to talk to Tseng at the moment.

The line was quiet for a second, and he was just about to yell at Tseng again, before he heard childish laughter from the line.

"Hi Daddy!" Cloud giggled.

"Wha-? Cloud?" Zack asked confused.

"Don't worry Zack, your son is at Shinra with us." Tseng said, over Cloud loudly giggling and trying to talk over him.

"Why. Is. He. At. Shinra?" Zack angrily spat with unessecary pauses.

"I'll explain later, but first I want you to come up here. You and Aerith both." Tseng requested.

"Not without a reason Tseng!" Zack bitterly said.

"I could get Lazard to order you?" Tseng suggested.

"Ugh. Fine." Zack grunted, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Aerith asked, almost with hopeful eyes that this person might have found Cloud.

"It was Tseng. He has Cloud and won't tell me why. He's ordered me and and you to Shinra as well." Zack said, shaking his head.

"I don't understand, but I am relieved that Cloud is safe and sound." Aerith said with a small smile.

"Hmm, yeah. I guess that's a plus." Zack said.

The two left the house and drove to Shinra on the motorcycle, arriving in only a few minutes. When Zack entered the building, the secretaries could have sworn a cloud of rage was brewing above Zack's head, and Aerith seemed oblivious to it. They took the elevator up to Lazard's office, where Zack figured Tseng might be at. His suspicions were right, in fact, not only was Tseng there, but also Reno and Rude. Something was definitely going on. Cloud was giggling and playing with Reno's rat-tail, batting it back and forth before he caught notice of his parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cloud exclaimed happily as he ran up to them. He wrapped his arms around Zack's leg tightly. "I missed you!" He smiled.

Zack picked him up and held him close, while Aerith smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"So Tseng. Why are we here?" Zack questioned with stern eyes. Cloud looked at his Daddy and saw the serious expression on his face.

"Hey! Turn that frown upside-down!" Cloud smiled. Zack set him down.

"Not now, Daddy's having a very serious conversation." Zack told him, before looking back and Tseng with narrowed eyes.

"Come on, let's go play." Aerith smirked, grabbing Cloud's hand before leading him away to the other side of the room.

"We've received word from Reno of an anti-Shinra group, planning to use Cloud's powers of speaking with animals, to try and take the company down. We figured it would be in everyone's best option of Cloud were to remain here on tight lock down until we're able to settle the matter." Tseng spoke, becoming very serious as well.

"An Anti-Shinra group? How do I know you're just yanking my chain?" Zack asked with a slightly cocked eyebrow. His arms were crossed and locked over his chest in a stern manner.

"Reno has been infiltrating group meetings for a few weeks now. We've found the leader to be Lune Lockheart. He has two other men in his group. We've found them to be Barret, and Cid. Last names are unsure." Tseng spoke.

Cloud broke away from Aerith and wanted to join in on the serious conversation too. But Reno stopped him from advancing any further.

"Hey now. This is an adult conversation little guy. What say we go and see those chocobo's now?" Reno suggested.

"Chocobos! Yay!" Cloud happily squealed. He grabbed Reno's hand and started to tug on it.

"Alright, there not goin' anywhere Slick." Reno smirked, leaving Lazard's office.

"I'll go with them. Someone needs to keep an eye out for them." Aerith said with a smirk before hurrying off to join them.

"So, why do they wanna use Cloud?" Zack asked.

"They want him to talk to the monsters and turn them over to the Anti-Shinra side to attack us." Tseng explained. Rude continued to stand at attention silently, almost as he always did.

"So you figured by just keeping him here, you could lure the group here and exploit them on the spot?" Zack continued.

"You guess right." Tseng replied cooly.

Meanwhile, with Reno, Aerith, and Cloud, they were down on a special floor, where four chocobos were kept. They were all injured in some form. One was missing an eye. One walked with a terrible limp. One looked to have it's neck strangled in some way, and the last one looked to be missing half of its' left wing. Cloud's face fell when he saw the miserable state of the majestic birds. He noticed some greens in a large container. He ran over and pulled out a handful. He went up to the black chocobo with the missing eye. He offered the greens to it with a sinceire smile.

"Here!" He smiled.

The chocobo looked the greens over, looked Cloud over, then proceeded to nibble on the greens right out of his hands. He giggled happily, while Reno and Aerith watched him. Once the chocobo devoured the greens in his hands, it used its' beak to gently nip the collar of Cloud's shirt and pull him close. Cloud tumbled next to the large bird as it gently warked at him.

"Man, that's cute yo. They think he's one of them." Reno smirked.

"He does have a way with animals." Aerith commented, watching the chocobo nuzzle up to Cloud and wark softly.

"Your welcome." Cloud smiled, running his hands over the silky feathers of the big black bird.

There was laughter from behind them all. The all looked, to see Barret, Lune, and Cid standing there, strange things in their hands.

"Woah, woah!" Reno exclaimed.

"Oh Reno...You're one of THEM? I'm very disappointed." Lune said with mock sympathy. There was a creepy sneer on his face, similar to that of the Happy Mask Salesmen.

Cloud silently whimpered and buried himself into the chocobo. The chocobo responded by curling Cloud up under its' wing and angrily warking at the strange intruders.

"I will ask one question. Where is the boy, Reno?" Lune asked, still holding that creepy smile as his tone changed to sinister.

"You can't have him! Leave him alone yo!" Reno shot, pulling out his taser rod.

"Cid." Lune said.

"Gotcha!" The man grinned, jutting his spear at Reno.

He let out a sharp hiss as the spear struck his hand and made him drop the weapon. Lune went up and grabbed it. He looked the weapon, then used it on Reno on high voltage. He went down with a loud thud and blacked out.

"Reno!" Aerith cried loudly.

"Tsk, tsk. I really don't want to hurt such a pretty lady. Just tell me where the boy is." Lune smiled insanely as his tone changed again.

"You can't have him!" Aerith cried with anger present in her voice.

"Well, Well. Guess we'll have to teach you a lesson. Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." Lune smiled. He struck her in the back of the neck and she too, fell to the ground with a thud.

"Mommy!" Cloud cried, leaving the chocobo's protection to rush to his mother's side.

"Well, there you are!" Lune smiled.

"y-Your Tifa's daddy! Why did you hurt my Unca Reno? Why did you hurt my Mommy?" Cloud whimpered as tears pricked his eyes.

"Get him." Was all he said.

Barret approached Cloud, and captured him in a burlap sack. Cloud fought and struggled, but it was no use.

"Grab the girl too. We can use them both as bait. C'mon. Back to the hideout." Lune ordered.

Barret tossed the sack over his shoulder, containing a frightened Cloud, while Cid lugged an unconcious Aerith over his shoulder.

"Daddy! Help me!" Cloud screamed loudly. It was no use.

Back with Zack and Tseng, they just finished talking about their plan to subdue the group, when none other than Reno came limping and groaning into the room. "Reno? What on Gaia happened to you?" Tseng stated in disbelief.

"Battlefront came...They...They took Aerith and Cloud." He grunted out, using the wall for balance.

"What!?" Zack exclaimed as his eyes widened in fright.

"They're at their base in the slums of sector seven. It should be in a bar called 'Seventh Heaven'. Hurry. They're in danger." Reno spoke.

Zack wasted no time in swiftly leaving the Shinra building. Battlefront was going to pay. They stole his son and his girlfriend.

They just made things personal.


	20. Chapter 20

Ah, chapter twenty is out and ready for reading! :D I left off at a pretty bad cliffhanger didn't I? Mwehehe! XD Oh! I forgot to mention! When chapter 19 of this story was updaed, I didn't realized it was updated on this story's first year anniversary! That's right everyone! 'The Puppy Becomes The Parent' Is a year old now! I just want to take a moment to thank all of my readers that have been with me since this story started, and also for my newer readers that came in later, and also, my super new readers that have just discovered this story! I thank all of you! Anyhow, onto the story!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

~XChapter 20: SalvationX~

Cloud couldn't register what was going on. To much happened, to quickly. He remained still and silent in the burlap sack. His breaths were slow, yet hitched in his chest. He was to shooken up to cry. To scared to think. Would his daddy be able to save him? What would happen to his mommy? Would she still be safe? So many questions racked around in his head, and he had no answer to any of them. Not a single one. The sound of a door opening echoed throughout what seemed to be an empty and echoy room.

"Hmm, that was almost too easy. What do you think boys?" Lune smirked, nearly laughing.

"Couldn't agree more." Barret added, with a small chuckle.

"Daddy? Is that you?" A familier voice asked. Cloud recognized that voice. It was Tifa!

"Yes, I'm back dearest. How did things go on this end?" Lune asked.

"It went fine. No on came in. Hey, what's in the sack?" Tifa asked, pointing to it. Lune was about to answer, until Cloud decided to instead.

"Tifa! Is that you? Please, help my Mommy!" Cloud shakily asked, starting to squirm in the sack.

"Daddy! What are you doing to Cloud?" Tifa asked in shock as Lune set the sack down.

She untied it and the tie slipped from Cloud's head. His face was flushed and his eyes were irritated. Evidence of tears were still present on his face. He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"They hurt Mommy." He sobbed, looking down at his lap.

Tifa looked over to see that Aerith was knocked unconcious in Cid's arms. He set her down with a strained grunt. She looked fine, thank Goddess. Although Tifa did notice the back of her neck swelling slightly. Must have been punched there to be knocked out.

"Tifa, we're doing this for your future. Shinra is corrupt and it must fall." Lune said sternly.

"You didn't have to hurt my best friend and his mom to do it!" Tifa shakily protested, grabbing and gently holding Cloud's hand. The boy stopped sniffling from the touch, and nearly blushed, even in his current situation.

"Oh but we did. You see, his father is a first class SOLDIER. We need him to help us. We knew he wouldn't, not without the proper motivation." Lune continued, observing the way that his daughter held Cloud's hand. Nearly too affectionatly for his tastes. Lune looked up towards Cid with still stern eyes.

"Put Tifa in her room. We can't have her interfering in our plans." He told him.

Cid nodded and pulled Tifa's hand away from Cloud's, regretfully. "Sorry Tif'." He apologized before picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder.

"Uncle Cid! Don't do this!" She begged. But the two disappeared upstairs, along with Tifa's protests.

"Put the two in the hideout." Lune ordered, giving a sharp nod to Barret.

The taller and more muscular man nodded, being able to hitch Aerith over his shoulder, and hike Cloud up with his other arm. He walked over to a pinball machine and stood in front of it. It decended down into a hidden room. It was dark, and only a single light was on, just like in those old fashion interrogation movies. Cloud gulped loudly, feeling a thick lump stick in his throat.

Barret went to the side of the room, barely out of the lights small reach. He set Aerith down, then pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He cuffed her to a thick metal pipe, before walking over to the oppisite side of the room, Cloud still in tow. He repeated the proccess with the boy, although Barret didn't come out unscathed. He got kicked at least twice and the young child had bitten his hand, hard enough to draw blood. Barret scoffed at him and went back upstairs, using the pinball machine.

Cloud and Aerith were left alone in that dimly lit room. He watched a moth, lazily circle the dim flurecent light. He cuddled up to the cold metal of the pipe, tugging at the cuffs, keeping him locked down. He knew crying wouldn't do anything for him right now, so it was best to just make a rukus and see where that got him.  
>He started to kick the piping, and yank his wrist back, trying to break the steel enforced handcuffs. He was irritating the skin on his wrist, chafing it and rubbing it raw. His feet were starting to hurt from how hard he kept kicking the pipes. His wrist stung with every jerk and pull to get away from his prison. After ten more minutes, he gave up.<p>

He huddled up to the pipes, looking at his now bleeding and irritated wrist. His feet were killing him from all the previous struggling to get away. He went back to watching that same moth, still circling around the light, without a care in the world. He watched it even after his baby blue eyes began to develope drifters, splotting the world in purple where-ever his eyes wandered.

Suddenly, the loud groan of the pinball machine was heard decending into the dim lit room. As soon as Cloud turned his eyes toward the sound, the lights shut off, causing Cloud to shudder, and huddle closer to the pipe. It was now his sense of security, not his prison. He heard heavy bootsteps pounding against the cold concrete floor. A single beam of light from a flashlight swept the floor, scanning for any abnormalities. It rested over Aerith's face, right into her closed eyes.

"Wake up." The gruff voice of Barret ordered. He swung the flashlight around in harsh cicrles around her eyes. She groaned and squinted them.

Only when the flashlight rested below her eyes was she able to open them, and look around in fright, seeing only a black sillouette against the rest of the dim darkness. "w-What's going on? Where am I?" She whimpered, becoming very frightened.

She tried to move, but the ratlling of the handcuffs against the pipe caused her to freeze. Her minty green eyes widened in shock and confusion. Another flashlight lit up and sent another strobe of light from the other side of the room, lighting up Cloud's face. He blinked multiple times, hissing in anger at the man shining the bright light in his face. Aerith heard the hiss and instantly knew what was going on.

"You kidnapped us!" She shot, her eyes sharpening into a ferocious anger. The main source of light flickered back on, lighting up the room more than it had been before. The two hostages blinked their eyes a couple of times, getting used to the sudden change of intencity from the light.

"Yes. We did kidnap you." Lune said, stepping into Aerith's view.

"Why!?" Aerith demanded, gritting her teeth.

Lune just slapped her across the face. She could feel the stinging impact burning against her right cheek. The stinging taking any words of protest she had with it. "Quiet you worm. We're asking the questions here. Any more backtalk from you and your son suffers." Lune threatened.

Barret recieved his cue and pulled out a knife from his pants pocket, he flipped it open and held it up to Cloud's neck. The boy just shot the man an angry glare. Fear would only make situations like these worse. His father had told this to him on mulitple occations, just for the sake of striking up conversations.

"Don't hurt him!" Aerith cried, tugging at her steely prison.

"That's more like it." Lune smugly commented, taking a seat on the floor in front of Aerith. "You sit here and be a good girl. We have some things to discuss with the boy." He told her, giving her a warning glare.

"You don't talk to him. You want to talk to someone, you talk to me." Aerith spat, as her eyes hardened in anger. Her tone was edgy and sharp. She meant buisness. Unfortunatly, Lune meant buisness too. That comment got her another slap to the face. Lune stood up without a word and made his way over to Cloud and Barret.

"Keep an eye on the little fuss." He snorted, jerking his head in Aerith's direction. Barret nodded and left his post from Cloud, to regain a new one beside Aerith. She shot her new captor a hostile glare.

Lune sat down on the floor in front of Cloud and comfortably crossed his legs. His looks of hate had vanished, and were replaced with a seemingly kind one. Cloud knew better than to fall for something as stupid as this.

"I have a few questions to ask you." Lune began.

Cloud only gave him a stern glare. "Bite me." He spat.

"Watch your mouth Cloud." Aerith warned him. Even in their present situation, she wouldn't let that slide.

"You love your Mommy right?" Lune asked. Cloud only nodded mutely.

"You love your Daddy too?" He asked. Cloud replied with his silent nod.

"You wouldn't want people to hurt them, would you?" Lune asked, prying deep into the matter. Cloud shook his head no, getting an even more angry stare.

"Alright then. You better do what we tell you to do. Otherwise..." Lune cut off to glance at Barret. He nodded, and stuck the knife in front of Aerith's throat.

"...We'll have to resort to durastic measures." Lune finished, still holding a fake smile. Cloud's little glares vanished and were replaced with what looked to be worry. "That's the reaction I was hoping to get out of you." Lune smirked with closed eyes.  
>He opened them and pulled out a small cell phone. "I'm going to call your Daddy now. I want you to be silent. If you even give a whisper of your presence, I'm afraid I'll have to rough you up a bit." Lune said, punching some numbers in.<p>

"Fuck man! Why didn't anyone send the damn machine back up? Now I gotta climb down these damn pipes...Ugh." The complaints of Cid echoed as he scaled down the pipings to enter the small hideout.

"Quiet!" Lune snapped through gritted teeth.

"Sorry." Cid sarcasticly said, rolling his eyes.

"Who is this?" Zack demanded over the phone.

He had demanded so loud that even Cloud could hear him clearly. He sounded worried, and surprisingly, he sounded scared. Cloud squirmed a bit, not knowing weither to speak up and let his father know where he was, or to remain quiet and not get roughed up in the process.

"This is Lune. I have your girlfriend and your son." He spoke, his face and tone growing very cold. It caused Cloud to tence and press his small body against the pipes.

"You." Zack growled.

"Yes, me." Lune replied sarcasticly. Cid went into the center of the room, doing double takes on Aerith and Cloud. He noticed Cloud's blood dried wrist.

"Man! You cuffed him too? That SOLDIER guy's gonna be pissed off if he finds any kind of injury on his loved ones!" Cid decided to interject. He was loud enough for Zack to hear him on his side of the line.

"I swear to Gaia that if either one of them is hurt before I get there, I will masacre every one of you in the coldest blood." Zack threatened, his sentence coming out in a low growl.

"They're fine. They will remain fine if you accept my request. Do not accept it, and I will kill them both. I'll make sure to leave them with a strand of life, so when you walk in, you can see them die." Lune shot back as his eyes hardened.

It was silent in the conversation for a few moments.

"What do you want?" Zack regretfully asked.

"Daddy, don't do it!" Cloud yelled in a sudden outburst.

"Quiet you!" Lune snapped.

"Let me speak to my son right now, or I won't hear out anything you have to say." Zack commanded.

Lune grit his teeth and shut his eyes. Wrinkles of anger popping out of his facial features. He thrusted the phone in front of Cloud's face. "Two minutes." He grunted. Cloud took the phone and held it up to his ear.

"Daddy?" He asked, with a voice slightly filling with hope.

"Are you alright Cloud?" Zack asked in a softer tone. He seemed slightly relieved. "No...I-I'm scared to be honest." Cloud fumbled.

Hearing his fathers' voice caused him to become a little needy and he lost his tough front. He was surprised the phone wasn't trembling in his shakey hands. His mind was racing a mile a minute, but his heartbeat was strangly normal. No anxiety there. Only fear exsisted in his head.

"It'll be okay. I know where you are and I'll be there real soon." Zack spoke softly, so only Cloud could hear.

He knew that his Daddy would come and save him. He decided to play along with the charade he knew his dad was trying to create.

"What do you mean you don't know where I am?" Cloud whined.

"Good, you noticed." Zack smirked. Then Lune yanked the phone from Cloud's hand.

"There. You heard him. Will you listen to my demands?" Lune asked snappily.

"What do you want?" Zack asked inpatiently.

"I want you to help us bring down Shinra." He said, to the point.

"You're kidding me, right? I have people there I know and trust. Like I'm going to do that." He huffed.

Lune jerked his head at Barret. The man left his post from Aerith and walked over with heavy steps.

"I'm afraid you have to help us. If you remember, I have your girlfriend and son." He smirked, thinking he had the upperhand.

"Oh I know." Zack said before he hung up.

"What is he playing at?" Lune shrieked, quickly jumping up to his feet. "Kill them! Kill them both!" Lune demanded, quickly pacing the dimly lit room.

Barret made his move for Cloud first. The boy closed his eyes tightly and whimpered.

"Yoo-hoo!" A chipper voice sang.

The group looked up, to see none other than Zack Fair, peeking his head down into the dimly lit room from the bar.

"You!" Lune growled.

Zack jumped down, his sword drawn and at the ready. "You're so dead." He growled, narrowing his eyes as he ran at Lune.

But the lights suddenly switched off, enveloping the room into pitch darkness. Scuffling was heard, along with quietly hushed orders that Zack couldn't exactly make out. Then he heard a loud, bloodcurdling scream. A young, childish sounding scream. Filled with pain. Adrineline started pumping through Zack's blood as he began to panic, hearing his son scream. Aerith screamed in responce, but hers was only in fear.

Zack felt a punch land to his side, making him stumble. The enemy had the advantage here. They knew the terrain, even in this pitch black darkness. They knew their targets, and they knew which buttons on Zack to press to make him become scared. He heard another scream from his son. He followed the sound, and something happened. The room did not seem so dark anymore, and he knew exactly what he was doing, and he knew exactly what his enemies were doing.

He pulled back his fist, then struck out, and hit a small target. It let out a cry of pain and it fell to the ground. Zack took great pleasure in stepping the holy hell out of it. He unleashed another punch, and he hit a much larger target this time. He felt a knife barely scratch his extended arm. He quickly pulled back and went in for another punch. The target responded with another jut of the knife, barely knicking Zack's side, not even breaking the skin.

He held out his leg, and to his luck, the large target had ran at him, and tripped. Zack could hear where he fell, then readied his next action. He slammed his elbow into the targets flesh. It let out a low toned grunt of pain. Zack followed through with his other elbow, most likely going into the back of the targets head. Only a grunt was heard before the target fell silent.

"Hey! Hey! Don't kick me! I'm trying to help you out here! You want those cuffs off right?" Another voice nearly pleaded.

Zack's eyes began to adjust to the darkness now. He could barely see the targets that he had knocked out. They were still on the concrete floor. He looked over to see another figure, sawing away at something. By the sounds of it, it must have been a knife, trying to saw through metal, or steel.

"There! You're good." The figure said, rising up from his knealing position. "I better get going now. I don't wanna get the fuck beat outta me either!" He decided, quickly taking the pinball machine back up.

When it was silent, save for the childish cries of pain and heavy breathing, the lights flickered back on. Zack blinked and looked around, Aerith did the same. They would have ran at each other and hugged, but the sounds of Cloud whimpering grabbed their attention.

They both looked over, to see Cloud laying on the floor on his side, holding his leg. He was laying in a puddle of thick red blood. Zack and Aerith rushed to his side and knelt to the floor. Cloud looked up at his parents, his eyes were swelled with tears, but, he was smiling.

"You're okay." He said with a relieved tone. "I was afraid they might have hurt you." He added on, giving a bigger smile, but after his sentence his voice cracked in pain. Such a selfless child.

"We're fine. But you're not, let me see how bad it is." Zack said, gesturing to Cloud's leg.

The blonde boy tenderly removed his hands from his leg with little effort, but by the faces he made, even doing that caused him pain. Blood was bubbling from the wound. He had been stabbed, very deep by the looks of it. In a hurry to pull the knife out, the person had ripped the knife upward, causing a large tear through his skin and the muscle.

Aerith ran her hand through his hair. "You were very brave today." She spoke in a soothing tone. Cloud nearly smiled.

Zack gently lifted Cloud up in his arms. He held him tenderly. "C'mon. Let's go. You need medical attention." Zack said, mostly to his son.

Cloud just rested his head against his father's chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. The three left the hideout, and the bar in general. The sun was nearly set by now, and the moon was making its' presence known by giving off a gentle glow of soft moonlight. The walk to the clinic was mostly in silence, the only sounds heard were their footsteps, and light breaths.  
>Blood was still dripping from Cloud's leg, and he was beginning to look very pale. By the time they got to the clinic, Cloud was nearly unconcious. Zack hurried up to the front desk, and told the receptionist what had happened.<p>

"Okay, we'll admit him immidiatly. I'll call down some nurses." She said, picking up her phone and asking some of the nurses to hurry down.

Within a few minutes, nurses were already at the lobby.

"Oh, it's the little Fair boy again." One of them said with a small shake of her head.

"Hmm, happy to see you too Pam." Zack joked.

Pam had been Cloud's nurse when he was admitted after the whole May-May and Greg situation. One other nurse accompanied her, that looked quite new and scared.

"Lay him on the streacher." Pam instructed.

Zack nodded his head and rested Cloud onto the streacher. He was then wheeled away, leaving Zack and Aerith to wait in the lobby while the new nurse checked over Aerith.

"So I see he's been here before." Aerith said, sitting in one of the lobby chairs.

"Yeah, sadly." Zack said with a small shake of his head, sitting next to Aerith.

"Are you worried about him?" She asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah. I'm always going to be worried about him. Injured or not." Zack honestly replied. Aerith nodded her head.

The two could now only wait in that lobby. But they had a feeling that Cloud was going to be alright, until Pam returned, with a very glum look on her face.

A look like that could only mean bad things...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 of your favorite story is here! Well, maybe not your favorite, but I hope at least well liked? :3 Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it gets really cute at the end! :) Sorry for the bad cliffhanger by the way!

~XChapter 21: A Child's SmileX~

Pam approached them, her head slightly down. Her eyes looked dull. Bad news was on its' way, this was for sure. Zack jumped up from his seat on the lobby chair and walked up to her.

"It's not good, is it?" He asked, with little hope.

Pam only shook her head no, and used a hand motion to get them to follow. "I'll take you to him. I'll explain on the way." She said, starting to walk.

Aerith got up from her chair and hurried over and walked beside Zack with the same amount of worry that he had.

"So, what's wrong with him?" Zack asked, looking Pam in her dark green eyes. She took a small breath in before she spoke.

"When he was stabbed, the blade sunk in very deep, going all the way to his hamstring muscles. When the knife went to be removed, it wasn't pulled out properly, and instead it sliced into his muscle deeply, leaving a very large gash in it. It nearly went to the bone. Some nerves were damaged and muscle takes awhile to heal. I suspect that he'll walk with a limp for a very long time." She explained. The three stopped outside of the room that Cloud was in.

Aerith understood the severity of it, but she didn't think it was that bad. At least his leg would be fine and the worst that would happen to him was he would walk with a limp. But her question was answered when Zack spoke.

"His leg is infected isn't it?" He asked. Pam only nodded her head and opened the door.

"I'll give you some time." She spoke, walking off.

The two entered the room to see Cloud sleeping. He was curled up in a little ball, with the blankets wrapped up in his hands. The two both pulled up a chair on opposite sides of the bed and watched him sleep soundly. Aerith ran her hands through Cloud's hair as he slept, and Zack could only look at him with a bit of a sad look on his face.  
>Cloud had already gone through enough pain in his opinion, he didn't deserve any more.<p>

The blonde boy's eyes opened slowly. He blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes. Good morning. He said with a little smile. His eyes were filled with pain from his injury.

"Morning?"

"I don't think so." Zack said, giving him a little smile back. Aerith could see the pain in his eyes however.

"Evening?" Cloud asked.

"Nope, guess again." Zack said.

"Is it night?" He asked again, followed by a blink of his eyes.

"Yup." The ravenette smirked, ruffling his son's hair.

"Are you alright?" He added on, his tone sounding very deflated all of a sudden as he rested his hand on his son's head.

"No. My leg really, really hurts." Cloud whimpered, holding back sudden tears. Zack leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know it does, I'm sorry buddy." He said, resting his head tenderly against Cloud's head.

Pam knocked on the door as she entered. The three looked up at her. "Sorry guys. Visiting hours are ending soon." She said with drooped eyes.

"No!" Cloud cried, grabbing onto his father's hand as he rested his head in the crook of his arm.

Pam heavily sighed as she walked closer to them. "You know it's the rules Cloud. We've been over this before if you remember." She said with a heavy voice.

"It's not fair..." Cloud whimpered, closing his eyes tightly as tears slipped from his eyes.

Pam sighed, then quickly looked behind her. Alright, just this once. "Only one of you can stay though." She said.

Upon hearing this, Aerith stood up from her chair.

"Aerith?" Zack asked curiously as he looked up from Cloud, who was still clinging to him tightly.

"I'll go. I'm tired and I feel like taking a shower and falling asleep in a comfy bed tonight." She said with a carefree smile. She didn't mind being the one to go home, she knew how strong the bond was between father and son.

"Are you sure?" Zack asked her. She nodded her head, then made her way over to the side of the bed he was sitting by. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Positive." She replied with an earnest smile.

She ran her hands through Cloud's hair. "You best be a good boy, okay?" She asked with a small smile. The boy looked up at her and smiled as he sniffed.

"Good, I'll see you two tomorrow." She said, walking out of the room. Her and Pam exchanged goodbye's as she left the room.

Pam walked over to the door. "Alright you two, lights out." She smirked, turning the lights off and shutting the door.

Cloud looked up at Zack with big puppy dog eyes. He held his hands out to him and made a little high pitched sound, wanting his father to lay with him.

"Cloud, your leg is hurt, I don't think you want me moving you around, do you?" Zack asked with a small smirk.

Cloud gave a little whimper and tugged on his father's hand. Zack chuckled as he released a small sigh.

"Alright then." He said.

He gently picked Cloud up and sat on the bed, getting into a comfortable position. He gently rested his son down next to him. Cloud gave a small whine of protest.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked, looking at him with slightly confused eyes. Cloud began to slowly climb on top of him and lay down on his stomach.

"Watch your leg!" Zack reminded as it almost smacked against the bedrails.

Cloud ignored the comment and snuggled down, his head resting on his father chest. He sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. Zack chuckled and gently rubbed the boy's back.

"Goodnight Cloud." He said, closing his eyes and dosing off.

~X~X~X~X~

Daybreak shone through the window of the hospital. Zack blinked his eyes as he woke up. The red sun shone through the cracks in the window blinds and lit up the floor in an orange glow. He looked down and smiled when he saw Cloud still sleeping away with his head resting on his chest.  
>His eyes were closed and his mouth was barely hanging open. His hands were curled up under his face and pressing against Zack's chest. He looked so content and peaceful as he slept on. Zack kissed his head tenderly. The blonde shifted a bit in his sleep and smiled from the affection.<p>

He smiled and kissed Cloud's head again. He heard his son make a small noise of happiness and his smile grew wider. Gaia he was so cute! After a few more minutes of continuing doing this, Cloud's eyes finally opened and his smile was happy and bright.

"G'morning Daddy!" He smiled, kissing his father's cheek quickly.

"Good morning, how is your leg today?" He asked on a more serious note.

Cloud moved his leg a bit, and it didn't hurt. "Much better actually!" He smiled as he yawned softly.

"Good, I'm glad. Maybe that means you'll be discharged today." Zack said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Cloud asked, his eyes brightening. Zack nodded and ruffled his son's hair.

He was right. Within the next few hours, Cloud was discharged from the hospital with a pretty clean bill of health. He would have to take some pain pills and antibiotics for a couple of days, but the infection would hopefully clear up by then. He was carrying Cloud back to the house in sector five in which the trio lived in. He unlocked the door with his free hand, then stepped inside the house.  
>Aerith was sitting on the couch in the living room. She looked excited and nervous at the same time from the expression on her face. Zack walked up and sat down, joining Aerith on the couch as he sat Cloud in his lap.<p>

"What's up Aerith? You alright?" He asked, looking at her as he bounced his son, who giggled and laughed.

"I have some news for us all." She spoke with a small nod of her head.

"Shoot." Zack said with a smile.

"You know what we did about a month ago? Cloud was out with his friends and you and I were talking, when things got, heated?" She said with a faint flush of pink on her cheeks.

Zack blushed a bit, knowing what she meant by 'heated'. "Uh, yeah?" He fumbled, still bouncing Cloud on his knee.

"Well, I'm pregnant." She admitted with a big smile.

Zack immediately stopped bouncing Cloud as his eyes widened. Cloud looked up confused, and a little bit disappointed that he wasn't being bounced anymore.

"Y-You are?" He fumbled. She nodded her head with a smile as her blush overcame her face.

"That's...Great news!" Zack smiled, wrapping Aerith up into a hug. She giggled a bit and kept blushing bashfully.

Cloud impatiently tugged at Zack's shirt sleeve, wanting to be bounced again. Instead of being bounced, the two parents looked at Cloud.

"Guess what?" Zack mused.

"What?" Cloud asked, tilting his head a little bit.

"You're going to be a big brother." Aerith chimed.

Cloud's eyes widened next. "I am?" He asked, a bit bewildered.

The two adults nodded. The blonde boy grew a big smile on his face. He giggled for a bit and soaked up the information that was told to him.

"I'm gonna teach it a bunch of stuff! Like how to swing on the swings!" Cloud listed.

"You'll be a good brother." Aerith smiled, gently leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. Cloud looked up at Zack.

"Can you bounce me again?" He sweetly asked. The ravenette chuckled and bounced his son again, in whom went back to giggling.

He was excited to be a big brother.


	22. Chapter 22

Alrighty, chapter 22 is out and ready for you guys to enjoy! :D Have fun! Wow...This is a really short header *chuckles*  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

~XChapter 22: EscapeX~

"Zack, I'm a little bit worried." Aerith spoke up.

The two were sitting at the kitchen table on a sunny August day. Cloud was in the living room, watching some early morning cartoons and enjoying summer vacation. His laughter softly echoed through the house.

"What are you worried about?" Zack asked, looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"It's about Cloud...He's been out of the hospital for two weeks now, but he's still got a terrible limp. It should be healed by now, shouldn't it?" She asked, her mint green eyes saddening slightly.

"Don't worry Aerith. He'll be fine, the kid knows how to take a beating and still smile afterwards." Zack assured, giving her a little convincing smile. Aerith gave a small smile back.

"Yes, you're right I suppose." She agreed.

She knew the record of how many times the blonde boy had been hospitalized, even before she was in the picture. Zack told her that after coming back home, even with bad injuries, he'd shrug it off and smile, just so you wouldn't worry about him. The two sat in silence for a moment, listening to the kitchen clock ticking, and faint noises from the TV, in which Cloud had stopped laughing, but continued watching.  
>Although, Cloud had to admit, he was getting bored of television. He had been homebound since he got back from the hospital and he wanted to get out!<p>

Aerith was against it due to his limp still being pretty bad. Zack had stated that he needed to take it easy for awhile so his leg could heal properly, since the knife had slit into his muscle. Cloud turned up the volume on the TV just a little bit higher, then looked towards the front door. He wanted to go out, but he was afraid that if he left, he might get in trouble. He looked towards the kitchen, Zack and Aerith still talking together, both of them holding each other's hand.  
>Cloud swallowed dryly before tip-toeing his way over to the front door. He softly put his hand on the doorknob. Of course Zack had the hearing of a wolf, because right when he barely started to turn the knob, a larger hand covered his.<p>

Cloud looked behind him to see none other than his father, a stern expression on his face.

"What did I tell you about going out right now, young man?" Zack asked, his eyebrows furrowing down a bit.

Cloud gulped and his blue eyes glistened with moisture. "Umm...Not too?" He innocently asked.

Zack grabbed Cloud's hand and peeled it off the doorknob. "That's right." He said as he picked him up. His stern expression left him then before he spoke again.

"I know you want to get out, but you can't yet. Give your leg a little bit longer to heal." He said.

"But Daddy! I've been resting it!" Cloud whined, giving him a kicked puppy look.

No avail.

"Pleeaasee?" He begged.

Zack shook his head no.

"Please let me go outside!" Cloud weakly whimpered.

"No can do. You still have a pretty bad limp and not to mention that you're still on the last of your antibiotics as well. Your leg could get re-infected." Zack explained as he sat Cloud down on the couch.

"But I-" Cloud protested.

"Do you want to get a swat?" The ravenette threatened. Cloud shrank back into the couch. He didn't know why going outside was going to be so bad for him.

"I don't think..." Cloud muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Zack asked, with a demanding tone.

"Nothing." Cloud quietly snapped.

"Don't get an attitude. Now repeat what you said so I can hear you." Zack said, folding his arms across his chest. Aerith entered the living room, hearing the tension rising in the room.

"I don't think I should have to rest anymore..." Cloud grumbled, loud enough for his father to hear him this time.

"Well you need to. That way your leg can heal faster." Zack said.

"It IS healed!" He shot.

"Cloud Ceil Strife! You do not raise your voice at me." The ravenette warned, his eyes narrowing firmly.

"Please you two, let's just calm down, alright?" Aerith suggested shakily. Her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I wasn't raising my voice! I was just saying that my leg IS fine! Now I'm raising my voice!" Cloud shouted.

"Don't get smart with me mister, I'll bust your hide." Zack glared.

What on Gaia was getting into Cloud today? He would normally never raise his voice or get an attitude with him, let alone be so defiant! It was as if he was becoming a different person all of a sudden. All Zack was trying to do was keep him from hurting himself even more, yet the boy started to gripe, saying that he had rested enough. In all technicality, he shouldn't have been released from the hospital after one day.  
>Usually in these situations, a patient would rest for two weeks or so, then take slow rehabilitation to see if the muscles were working properly. Zack had every right to keep Cloud inside for just a few more days, at least.<p>

"Go ahead! Bust my ass! You're probably so mad at me right now that you'd enjoy it!" Cloud shouted, scampering off the couch and staring up at his father with little angry blue eyes. Blue eyes that used to hold kind, child-like innocence.

"Do not swear, Cloud!" Zack growled.

Cloud only stuck his tounge out, then proceeded to throw out swear words left and right as his teeth gnashed together.

"Please you two! Just stop!" Aerith cried. But the two were yelling and bickering at each other, either not hearing her, or ignoring her.

"If this is how things were going to turn out, then I should have just left you on the street when I found you." Zack growled out.

"I should say the same! Hey, here's a good idea! Why don't I just go back and time to make sure that I die with my sisters and my real parents!? That'll make you REAL happy!" Cloud shouted.

The two had enough at that point. Cloud bolted to the door, albeit limping badly, opened it up and dashed outside. While Zack just flopped down onto the couch, exhaling loudly. Aerith only stood there, hands covering her gaping mouth.

Cloud ran blindly. He didn't know where he was going, and at the moment he didn't even care. Just as long as he got away from the house. It wasn't until he got to the gate of sector five when his father's words finally sunk in:

_'If this is how things were going to turn out, then I should have just left you on the street when I found you.'_

Cloud flopped down against the gate, and wept. The tears fell from his eyes like rain falls from stormy clouds. He embraced his knees tightly and continued to cry. After twenty minutes, the tears stopped flowing, and he stopped sobbing. He felt numb. He stood up and blinked a couple of times. His eyes, irritated and tired. He turned on his heel and looked at the gate.  
>He stared at the massive structure, memories of his first family flooding back to him. His mother, his sisters, even his father that he always had a scorn for. With another blink of his eyelids, the memories vanished as quick as they came.<p>

He turned on his heel and began to walk. He still didn't know where he was going to go, or what he was going to do either. His mind aimlessly wandered, while it seemed as if his body knew where it was going. He kicked a little piece of driftwood, and he watched it scatter in little bits from the force of his kick. He shoved his hands into his pockets and limped on. Few of the slum people would glance at him, then turn back around and go back to minding their own buisness.  
>He was finally outside now, that was a plus. But his father's words to him kept echoing in his head, causing him to flinch every time he remembered it.<p>

Just what had gotten into him? He felt so bad now...But at the same time, he hated his father right now. He was confused. By the time he snapped out of his thoughts, he somehow found himself outside of Midgar. How did he get out here? The gate from sector five was closed, and he really didn't know most of Midgar that well, but here he was, standing in the desolate plains. Null and void of any vegetation.  
>He walked outwards, not even bothering to turn around and look back. No more looking back. No more thinking of the past. It would only cause him more hurt.<p>

It would be better if he just left, especially since Aerith was going to have a baby. He figured that they didn't need him getting in the way of that either, after all, he was basically an orphan, while that child would not be one. That child would be theirs. That thought made Cloud instantly jealous and he scowled. He continued walking through the desolate land, looking up into the sky on occasion, or pausing to take a quick break.  
>He wondered where the next town was, and how far it was from here. He was wondering if Zack felt even the least bit sorry for what he said earlier. But he trudged on, pushing those thoughts from his head.<p>

He didn't even know which direction he was going anymore. The sunk was starting to sink, and the moon was faintly shimmering, and smiling like a Chester cat. Small dots of stars sparkled dimly where the indigo color was the strongest in the sky. The evening was growing colder and colder by the minute. Cloud was actually starting to regret even running away this far, and he had a serious urge to turn back. But when he looked behind him, Midgar was only a big black silhouette against the orange painted sky.  
>It was too late for him to turn back now. He stood there, staring at the silhouette for a moment, before turning around and walking forward.<p>

Meanwhile with Zack and Aerith, they were frantically searching for their lost child. They already covered the ground of the slums of Midgar, and just now finished up looking throughout the plates and Shinra. The two met up at the sector 8 plaza, where the big fountain was, as well as LOVELESS avenue.

"Did you find him? "Zack asked Aerith when he saw her.

"Do you see him standing next to me?" She said with a small hiccup. She had been crying. Zack pulled her into an affectionate embrace. He exhaled heavily.

"This is all my fault." He softly spoke. "We should have just let him go outside after all." He added on.

"No, His leg is still pretty bad. Remember what the doctor said yesterday when we took him to the clinic? He said that the muscle was still damaged pretty and a little bit still had some infections. He said at least a few more days..." Aerith responded, shaking her head lightly as they pulled away from one another.

"Why didn't you just tell that to Cloud?" She added on.

"I-...I wasn't thinking straight I guess...But that won't undo what I said to him." Zack moaped, his eyes saddened. Aerith gently ran a hand through his raven black hair.

"When we find him, be sure to apologize." She said with another hiccup as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"You're right. You keep searching Midgar, I'll scope around outside the city. Oh, I want you to go up to Shinra, ask if anyone there has seen him, maybe get Angeal or Reno to help. Hell, I've even take Genesis and Sephiroth." Zack said before hurrying off.

Aerith nodded and hurried to the Shinra building. Hopefully someone there might have seen him.

She arrived at the Shinra building after a few minutes of running. She walked in the front doors quickly and approached the secretaries desk.

"Oh, Miss Aerith. What bring you here?" One of them asked with a small smile.

"You haven't seen Cloud here have you? Wheat blonde hair, blue eyes?" She asked and described.

"I haven't. But if I do, I'll get in touch with Zack, since you don't have a PHS." She said.

Aerith nodded and spun on her heel, to see Genesis standing behind her. He, Sephiroth, and Angeal had all met her about a month ago, so his face held one of remembrance.

"Hello Aerith." He responded. He then noticed her puffy and irritated eyes. "Somthing wrong?" He asked her, flashing a quick look of concern for her.

"It's Cloud...He went and ran off...He has a bad limp, but besides the point, we can't find him anywhere! Please help me." Aerith said, nearly begging the auburnette.

"Don't worry. I'll help you find him." Genesis agreed.

He and Aerith left the Shinra building. Genesis took quite a liking to Zack's little family, especially Cloud, since the boy loved hearing him read LOVELESS to him. The two searched around Midgar for the second time, with no luck. They waited at the sector 8 plaza for Zack to return.  
>When he did, he never looked more depressed than now. His head was hung down low, and his hands were shoved into his pockets. He approached the group slowly, stopping a few feet away from them.<p>

"Any luck?" Aerith asked, hope barely present in her voice.

Zack remained mute, but shook his head no. The hope that was once in her voice, left her like birds flying away to escape winter's bitter chill.

"Perhaps he went to Kalm?" Genesis spoke up, giving a valid suggestion.

"I don't know if he'd be able to walk that far in just one day, especially with his limp." Zack spoke up, his eyes barely looking up. They were swelling with moisture. Aerith only sighed shakily seeing this.

"Come on. Let's go check." Genesis urged.

Back with Cloud, the night had fallen fast, covering the world in a cold black blanket. Only the Chester cat moon and the few bright stars were lighting his way now. He shivered fiercely. His leg was starting to hurt terribly. He kept looking ahead, seeing a town in the nearby distance. If he could just make it there, all would be good for him. But his leg forbade it, and it gave out under his weight.  
>He just couldn't go on, even when that town was so close, nearly in reach. He panted for air, his breaths escaping in little puffy clouds in the chill of the fresh night. He wanted to go back now.<p>

He wasn't mad at his father anymore. He knew he was trying to keep him from re-injuring his leg, but he just wanted to get out so bad. Now he wanted to go home so bad, and snuggle up under warm fleecy covers, surrounded by his parents. But that wasn't going to happen, not tonight anyway. His eyes felt weary, and he ended up dozing off. He had a good dream. He was back at home, and everything was fine.  
>There was laughter, and they were celebrating his seventh birthday. He was pulled away from his good dream from something nudging him.<p>

He groaned in protest and blinked, looking up at whatever was nudging him. It was a moogle. It cocked its' head to the right.

"Kupo?" It asked. Cloud blinked again. Not sure if he was still dreaming or not. "Kupo!" The moogle exclaimed when Cloud sat up.

It was still pitch dark outside. The sky holding even more black to it. The moon was still shining brightly, and the stars were still twinkling. The moogle fluttered up and rested itself on Cloud's head, making the boy giggle. But when he heard low growls, he knew that it wasn't him and the moogle anymore.  
>He looked behind him, to see a Howling. It was baring its' canines, looking for something to eat.<p>

"Kupo!" The moogle exclaimed, burying itself into Cloud's blonde spikes, as if to hide itself.

Cloud quickly scampered onto his feet when the Howling began to slowly approach him. it kept advancing, and Cloud kept stepping back. Then the mighty beast lunged, tackling Cloud. He expected to hit the ground quickly, but he felt wind rushing against his back, and he knew he was falling.  
>He remembered having to climb a pretty steep and tall cliff earlier, and here he was, tumbling down it. His body smashing against the face of the cliffs, the Howling tumbling with.<p>

"Kupo! Kupo!" The moogle cried, fluttering after Cloud and the Howling.

The boy and the beast hit the ground, the Howling's head cracking, and its' neck snapping. Dying instantly. Cloud had a few cuts and scrapes and hit his head on the way down. His eyes swam with stars and there was some ringing in his ears. He slowly sat up, feeling as if he had vertigo.

"Kupo! Kupo?" The moogle asked again.

"Little moogle...Can I ask you a favor?" Cloud asked, his head throbbing with pain. The moogle nodded, the big ball on its' head nodding with.

"Go to Midgar, find a tall guy with blue eyes and crazy black hair, or find a woman with long brown hair pulled back in a pink ribbon, she'll have minty green eyes...If you find one of them, bring them here." Cloud asked of it.

The moogle nodded, then flew in the direction of Midgar.

Back with the small ragtag search party of three, they were scoping around outside of Midgar, each searching in a different direction than the other to cover more ground. Zack was walking back, giving up for the night, until he heard faint shouts of some creature in the distance.  
>He whirled around to look further out, to see a white moogle hurridly flying towards him.<p>

"Kupo! Kupo!" It cried when reaching him.

"A moogle?" Zack asked, slightly confused.

"Kupo! KupoKupo!" The moogle called again, slapping at Zack's hand and jerking its' head into the depths of the darkened plains.

"Do you want me to follow you or something?" Zack asked.

"Kupo!" The moogle shouted, nodding in agreement. It hurriedly flew off in the direction it came from, with Zack following behind it quickly.

He really just wanted to turn around and head back home and search tomorrow, but he still had that shred of hope that maybe the moogle would lead him in the right direction. It was a long shot, but when you're this desperate, you believe in what you can.  
>He kept following the moogle, it almost felt as if they were just walking in circles, but when he looked behind, he saw Midgar becoming more of a silhouette in the dark night.<p>

"Kupo!" The moogle cried, making Zack nearly jump.

He strained his eyes to look ahead. Then the moogle fluttered over to the cliffs, landing next to a small figure, laying on the ground. Zack approached with caution, but his eyes widened when he saw that it was Cloud. The poor boy had some cuts and scrapes and he could have sworn he saw a knot forming on Cloud's head.

"Kupo!" The moogle exclaimed, lightly brushing his big red ball under the boy's chin.

Cloud stirred and his eyes opened. He must have fallen asleep or something. When he looked ahead, he saw his father standing there. The blonde blinked again, then he started to cry. Zack rushed over to his son and picked him up. He cradled the six year old in his arms carefully, inspecting his injuries. He looked to be fine, just a little scraped up. Zack held him tighter, the boy's head resting on his broad shoulder, with his hands curled up to his chest.  
>The ravenette gently placed his hand on the back of his son's hair and ran his fingers through it.<p>

"I'm sorry Cloud...I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry I said such a terrible thing to you." Zack exclaimed, his shoulders heaving and his whole body trembling.

Cloud stopped crying when he noticed this. Then realization hit him.

"Daddy? Are you crying?" The blonde asked.

His question was answered when he head his father take in a sharp breath, then slowly sob it back out.

"Please don't cry Daddy. I forgive you." Cloud said, nuzzling his head into the crook of his fathers neck.

Zack stood up, precious son wrapped up in his arms. The moogle fluttered by the two, resting on Zack's other shoulder. The ravenette took in another shaky breath and he held Cloud tighter.

"Don't you ever to that again young man." He scolded through a shaky voice. "You scared me half to death!" He added on, containing his sobs and controlling his breathing.

"I won't." Cloud promised, kissing his father's cheek quickly.

"Alright...Let's get back then." He responded, turning around and walking to Midgar. The moodle coming with.


	23. Chapter 23

Wow, been awhile since the last update huh? Well, this is going to be difficult, I'm typing with a small dog on my lap XD Oh well, it will be an interesting twist! Anyhow, let's get started on chapter 23! Oh, and I meant to have this chapter out before the fourth, but that didn't happen XD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>~X[Chapter 23: Summer Fun!]X~<p>

The heat was a blistering one hundred and six degrees today on August fifteenth. It wouldn't have been so bad if the air conditioner wasn't currently on the fritz. Zack was currently working on said air conditioner, his face scruched in a perplexing matter as he thought about what could be wrong with it. He had taken the front vent off and was staring at the machinery inside. Cloud sat in his lap, also staring at the contraption.

"Daddy, it's hot." He whined, pulling at his loose fitting light orange shirt.

"I know buddy. I'll get it fixed...Eventually." The ravenette added with a chuckle.

"Still having problems Mister 'I-Don't-Need-To-Call-A-Repairman'?" Aerith asked as she emerged from the kitchen with a joking little smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm getting the hang of this!" Zack defended as he jiggled a blue wire, causing the A/C to groan and spit out a few sparks.

Cloud jumped out of instinct and backed up further into his father.

"Maybe Cloud shouldn't be sitting in your lap while you work on it." The bruenette suggested, joining her small family on the floor by the disabled cooling system.

"He's fine Aerith." Zack said, ruffling his son's wheat blonde hair before jiggling a red wire a little bit.

The air conditioner started up with a whine, and the fan began to spin.

"See? All fixed. Told ya' I didn't need a repairman." He added with a smug and victorious smile.

But as if it was a jinx, the A/C sputtered, sparked, and the enternal engine exploded, sending black smoke across the living room in a hurry. Cloud coughed and shooed some of it away from his face.

"Knock on wood." Aerith sarcastically remarked with a little playful roll of her eyes.

"Okay...Note to self, call a repairman next time." Zack said with a small chuckle.

"I'm still hot Daddy." Cloud said as he pulled on his father's shirt to get his attention.

"I know kiddo. We've gotta find a way to beat the heat." He said, lifting Cloud into his arms as he stood up from the floor.

"Well, there's not much to do in this kind of heat." Aerith stated, her eyes still looking at the trashed A/C.

"Why don't we all go swimming? The pool in sector four should be open." The ravenette suggested.

"But I can't swim!" Cloud protested, slightly fearful.

"Yeah, you still need to learn, so what better time than now? Aerith, you get ready too! I'll get Cloud ready." Zack said, taking his son upstairs to his room.

The brunette nodded with a smile and followed behind them up the stairs. They split off in two different directions to the right rooms. Zack set Cloud down on his bed when they arrived in his room. The blonde sat still, almost a paralyzing kind of nervousness.

"What if I drown?" He asked, his blue eyes getting big and watery.

"You're not going to drown. I'll keep an eye out on you." The ravenette promised as he lightly tapped the tip of Cloud's nose with his finger.

"You swear?" The blonde boy squeaked out.

"Cross my heart." Zack replied, placing his hand over where his heart was firmly beating.

He gave his son a quick little smile, before he turned on his heel and opened up the closet door, searching for Cloud's swimwear, knowing it was bound to be buried in there somewhere. He eventually found it under a pile of clothes tossed to the side of the closet. He really needed the boy to start hanging his clothes up more often, but for now, he'd let it slide.

"Think fast!" Zack called as he tossed the swimshorts at Cloud, in which wasn't expecting it, so it smacked him in the face and rested on his head.

"Heeey..." Cloud whined from under the shorts as he pulled them from his head. Zack snickered, hardly able to hold back from howling in laughter. He recieved a scowl from his son, but it was quickly replaced with a bright smile before he laughed as well.

"Alright, you change and wait outside your room when you're done." The ravenette said as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

He streached and popped his neck before going back to the room he and Aerith shared. Upon entering, he found her to be ready, with some other things packed away into a beach bag. Zack blinked with an absent look on his face as she looked at him.

"What's with that face?" She asked with a smile as she put some water wings into the bag.

"Um, you look nice?" The ravenette said sheepishly, with a big pink blush overcoming his face.

The emotion he displayed caused Aerith to smile and giggle a little bit to herself as she continued to put some more things away into the bag.

"If you stand and stare at me like that, the pool will be closed by the time you snap out of it." She said with a smirk as she appraoched him and flicked that single stand of hair always hanging in his face, making it sway side-to-side.

He blinked quickly and lightly shook his head, snapping out of his gaze. "What stare? I was just looking." He playfully defended with a goofy grin.

"Yeah sure. Well, I'm ready when you are." She responded, opening up the bedroom door and leaving the room.

Zack only smirked as he picked up the bag and followed her out of the room. Cloud was waiting outside of his room, leaning against the closed door. When he heard the master bedroom door close, he looked over with a small smile.

"Is it time to go?" He asked, bounding over to his parents.

Zack quickly scooped the blonde into his arms and placed mulitple kisses to his cheek, earning him some giggles and laughter.

"Yeah, it's time to go!" He replied, holding Cloud close with a big smile on his face. "Well, aren't you just affectionate today?" Aerith asked with a smirk.

"I'm just in a really good mood." The ravenette replied, keeping Cloud in his arms as he went down the stairs.

The blonde was smiling the whole time, his frail arms wrapped around his father's neck loosely. Aerith smiled at the scene, Zack really, and truely, cared for Cloud as if he was his own. The ravenette turned on his heel, looking back at her with a smile. "You coming?" He asked. She smiled as she made her way down the stairs. She really loved this little family, that in time would gain one more member.

"Yes, I'm coming." She said with a smile.

0-0- VII -0-0

Cloud was in awe at how large the pool was. It was more like a waterpark than a public pool. It had a large red waterslide, a small little kiddie area, and a deep end with a diving board. It was quite a sight, but the thought of being submerged nearly neck deep in water he couldn't even tread freaked him out. He and Aerith were under a large blue umbrella, setting their stuff and towels down on some lawn chairs, while Zack was paying up at the front. Aerith noticed that Cloud had suddenly paled.

"Hey, what's wrong sweetheart?" She asked, crouching to his height and looking him in the eyes with concern.

"I don't think I wanna swim anymore..." He quietly admitted, looking away from the kind concern lacing his mother's minty green eyes.

"Are you scared?" She asked, pulling him into a tender embrace.

Cloud really didn't want to admit it, but he was. "A little bit." He replied, his eyes now glancing to the water that others were enjoying.

"You'll be okay, I promise. We wouldn't let you do something if it was going to hurt you." Aerith told him.

Cloud's blue eyes went back to look into his mother's. "Really?" He asked.

"Really." She said with a comforting smile.

Zack came back just then, still smiling like a goofball. "You ready to have some fun?" He asked.

Cloud gave a small nod, while Aerith spread out a towel on the chair and layed down on it.

"I'll be soaking up some sun for a bit, you two go spend some quality time together." She said, rummaging through the bag they brought.

She pulled out a bottle of suncreen and the water wings. The ravenette took the items, setting the water wings down by the chair Aerith was relaxing on and uncapping the sunscreen.

"Come here you!" Zack said with a smirk as he held his arms out for his son.

Cloud smiled and ran into his father's welcoming arms, giggling as well. Some sunscreen was streaked across the blonde's cheeks and forehead, causing the boy's face to scrunch.

"Ew! That smells bad!" He whined as the substance was lightly rubbed into his skin.

"Yeah I know, but you don't want to get a sunburn do you?" Zack asked with a smirk as he placed some sunscreen on Cloud's neck and arms, followed by his back and chest. "There, that should be good enough." The ravenette said with a smirk.

He then began to cover himself with the sunscreen. He didn't get sunburns easily, but he figured Cloud wouldn't let him off the hook if he didn't apply any. Once he finished that, he put the sunscreen back into the bag, then picked up the water wings. He slipped the inlfatables around his son's upper arms.

"You ready to learn how to swim?" He asked with a small smile.

The blonde gave a small nod, then latched onto his father's hand as they appraoched the shallow water. Just take it slow. Zack said as he went ahead into the water. He turned around when he was waist deep, then he held out his arms, signaling for Cloud. The blonde slowly made his way towards the water. He froze when the cold water rushed over his feet. He quickly backstepped out of the water and shook his head no.

"It's alright Cloud, I'm right here. You can do this." The ravenette encouraged.

The blonde looked at his father, and blinked once before looking back at the water, moving with the waves of motion from the other people in the pool. He slowly made his way back to the water, this time, inching out a little further to where it rode up to his shin. He looked back up, and right now, it felt as if his father had never been further away from him than now.

He took a deep breath and inched his way out further, feeling the water rise up to his knees. It felt like liquid ice the longer he stood in the water. He pressed on forward a little further, taking it slow. By the time the water got up to his stomach, he froze again, only closing his eyes tightly this time.

"Come on, I'm only a couple of feet away, you can do it." Zack encouraged, holding his hands out.

Cloud opened his eyes, stood for just a second, before going as quick as he could to get to his father. The ravenette scooped the blonde boy into his arms when he reached them.

"See? I told you that you could do it." He praised, running his hand through his son's wheat blonde hair. By this time, the water was up to Cloud's collarbone.

"Daddy I'm scared." Cloud said, looking up at his dad with big and frightened eyes.

"It's alright, I've got you." Zack comforted, keeping a hold of his son to anchor him to a form of security.

"I'm not ready to swim yet." The blonde admitted.

"I understand. We won't move until you're ready." The ravenette responded, still holding onto him.

"Um, how'd you learn to swim?" Cloud asked, not once breaking eye contact with his father.

Zack began to laugh at the memory that came back to him. Cloud gave him a little confused look.

"I was your age at the time, except me and my dad were standing by the edge of the deep end, which was about six feet deep. I kept saying to him I was too scared and I wanted to start out slow. Of course, my dad, being the way he is, just picked me up, then told me 'This way will be quicker', then he threw me right into the deep end, no life jacket or nothing. Not even a pool noodle." He explained.

Cloud's eyes widened tremendously at that. "You didn't die?" He exclaimed.

"Nah! My mom ended up punching my dad and diving after me. Although I'm not gonna lie. I ended up learning to swim that way. Then when I did, me and my dad made a game out of that." Zack told, smiling at the memories that flooded back to him.

Cloud blinked, then his face hardened into a look of determination. He pulled back from his father and waded out deeper into the water. Zack had an absent look on his face, before he blinked and it was replaced with pride. He stood close by as he watched his son pick up swimming on his own, even if it was just the dog paddle. Within fifteen minutes, Cloud was quite literally swimming circles around Zack, and laughing as he did so.

"Oh! Daddy! Can you throw me in the water like your dad did?" Cloud asked, his eyes bright and happy. All evidence of fear had left his eyes long ago.

The ravenette chuckled and hoisted his son up into his arms, then went into deeper water, about four and a half feet deep.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah!" The blonde responded.

With that, Zack tossed him in, a little unsure when Cloud didn't resurface immediatly, but in a matter of seconds, his head popped back up out of the water and he was laughing.

They stayed at the pool until seven P.M. Zack was regretting half-assing his sunscreen job. He coul feel the bridge of his nose slightly stinging. He knew he was going to get a sunburn there. By the time the family got back to their house, it was completely dark out and Cloud was well drowsy now.

"Alright buddy, I know you're tired, but you need to take a bath tonight before bed." Zack said as he entered the living room.

"I don't wanna..." Cloud drawled from his spot on the couch.

His eyes were half open and he was all curled up, still in his swimwear. Aerith giggled to herself, she was sitting on the couch, nose in a good book.

"Ohh, come on." The ravenette grunted as he picked up an unwilling Cloud.

He carried him to the bathroom and set him down on the counter of the sink. He then went to his son's bedroom and pulled out from fresh sleepwear from his dresser drawers. When he returned to the bathroom, Cloud was rubbing his eyes and yawning. Zack got the water running at a good temperature and let the tub fill up.

"Hey, the sooner you bathe, the sooner you can get to bed." The ravenette bargained with a smirk.

He went outside the bathroom and was about to close the door, until he felt tugging on the loose white tanktop he had thrown on earlier. He looked down to see Cloud clinging to him.

"I don't want to be alone." He said shyly as a small pink blush crept across his cheeks.

"Alright, but I'm getting pretty tired too, so don't take too long." Zack said with a smirk as he stopped filling up the tub with water.

The blonde nodded and got undressed and quickly hopped into the water. He wasted no time in washing the chlorine from his hair and skin. He just wanted to get to sleep, but Zack didn't blame him one bit. He wanted to get to bed too, but he needed to take a shower as well.

"I'll be right back, okay Cloud?" He said as he neared the bathroom door.

"Okay." The blonde responded as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair.

The ravenette decided to take a quick shower in the master bathroom. His current record was five minutes and fifty-three seconds. He wondered if he could beat that record tonight? He quickly undressed and hopped into the shower, too lazy and tired to get it warm enough for his standards. He didn't feel like standing around under warm water. He just wanted some sleep, and he wanted lots of it. He was happy to know he had beaten his record by nearly a minute.

He got dressed quickly and towel dired his hair in the same fashion. When he came back to the other bathroom to check on Cloud, the blonde was already dressed and putting his socks on. His hair was wet and flattened to his head. Zack chuckled and grabbed a towel, then began to dry his son's hair. Cloud giggled when the towel brushed across his face and tickled his nose, nearly making him sneeze.

"Alright, you ready for bed?" The ravenette asked. The blonde nodded in agreement and held out his hands to his father.

"Carry me?" He asked sweetly.

Zack smiled and picked him up, cradling him tenderly. He kissed his cheek before turning off the bathroom light and taking Cloud to his room. Aerith was already in the room, adjusting the shade on the bedside lamp. She looked up when she heard the two boys come in.

"You two have fun today?" She asked as she pulled back the covers on Cloud's bed.

"I had lots of fun!" The boy exclaimed with a smile as he was placed on the bed. Aerith tucked him under the covers and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight baby." She said, running her fingers through his hair for a moment before walking to the doorframe and pausing in front of it.

"Hey Cloud, guess what?" Zack asked as he sat on his knees and propped his arms up on Cloud's bed.

"What?" The blonde asked with a smile as he turned on his side to face his father.

"I'm very proud of you. You learned to swim today and you weren't afraid for very long at all. You're my little trooper, and I love you very much." He said with a big heartfelt smile. He leaned in and gave his son a few kisses on the cheek.

"I love you too Daddy." The blonde said with a soft smile.

"G'night buddy." Zack said as he hit the switch on the lamp.

"G'night." Cloud said back as he closed his eyes.

The two parents left the room and shut the door behind them.

"Ah, what a day!" The ravenette said as he streached and popped his neck.

"It was fun though." Aerith spoke with a small smile.

"Yeah, it was." Zack responded.

The two retired to their bedroom for the night, both ready to hit the pillow and pass out. Sleep sounded very inviting, and it was.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24 is here and ready to go! :D Although, I must warn you, this chapter will not be cute and fluffy until the end, so be prepared! It's suspenseful! Alright, let's get started!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<em>

_~X[Chapter 24: Sirens]X~_

It was a rainy day on August twentieth, which was rare since they recently just went through a bad heat for the past two weeks. But the rain was appreciated by the people and the flowers in the garden. Zack groaned when the alarm beside his bed woke him up. He slapped it to get it to stop its' insistent beeping. He slowly sat up and stretched. He wasn't feeling like his usual peppy self this morning, perhaps it was just the drizzly weather?

He rubbed his eyes from sleep and popped his back. He left the warm bed, and he could have sworn it was trying to call him back to snuggle under the tantalizing covers. He shook his head and looked over at Aerith. She was still sleeping and the alarm did not faze her. He looked out the window to see it was still raining, it wasn't pouring down, but it wasn't a sprinkle either. He really wished he had an actual car now. Driving through this weather on his motorcycle was going to suck.

He needed to get an actual car soon anyway. His family wasn't done growing yet and with the new construction of the roads and highways, walking was starting to become outdated. Most of the roads leading up to Shinra were already finished, and always busy. Car salesmen were probably happily dancing around their house knowing that people would start buying more vehicles for the change in the pace of Midgar life. Hopefully this wouldn't destroy the last of the vegetation they actually had scattered throughout the city.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a low grumble of thunder murmured overhead in the sky. He glanced at the clock and realized he only had half an hour to get ready. He walked over to the dresser that he and Aerith shared, and pulled out some fresh socks and undergarments. Once this task was complete, he went over to the closest and yanked down some of the piece to his SOLDIER uniform, such as the sleeveless turtleneck shirt and the pants as well. He shut the door to the closet and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

He shut the bathroom door behind him and turned on the water to a steaming warm temperature. He tested the heat by placing his hand under the falling water. When it was just right, he quickly undressed and jumped into the shower. He smiled softly when the warm water poured down his body and relaxed his sleep tensed muscles.  
>He closed his eyes for just a moment, but that moment allowed his mind to wander again. He wondered why rain was cold, and why couldn't it be warm, he wondered when Cloud would be starting up school again. He wondered when Aerith was due, and he wondered if he should marry her already.<p>

He snapped out of his thoughts by a loud crack of thunder and soft rumbling of thunder that followed after. He quickly washed his hair and body before hopping out. The digital clock in the bathroom told him that he only had fifteen minutes left. Zack mentally cursed at himself for setting his alarm back ten minutes just so he could get ten minutes of extra sleep. He quickly dried himself of and changed into his uniform.

He turned off the bathroom light and shut the door behind him. He then sat back down on his side of the bed and pulled out his boots from under his bed, along with the leather straps and belt that attached to his uniform. He was grumbling to himself about not waking up early enough as he put his boots on. He felt Aerith shift in her sleep behind him, and he remembered to keep quiet while he finished getting dressed. He heard the TV come on downstairs and he knew Cloud was awake.

Wait, why would that boy be awake at five twenty in the morning? He usually slept til ten. When Zack finished getting ready, he left the bedroom and hurried down the stairs. Cloud was sitting on the couch, hugging his stuffed chocobo tightly and his body was huddled up into a tight ball. Then the ravenette knew why he was up so early. The storm was scaring him and he knew that his father usually left to go to work at five thirty. Zack walked up and paused right behind the couch.

Cloud didn't take notice of him and continued to keep his eyes glued to the TV. The ravenette reached down and cupped Cloud's face in his gloved hands. The blonde boy looked up, and the SOLDIER could already see moisture glistening in his son's blue eyes.

"G-Good morning Daddy." The boy stammered.

"What's wrong buddy? The storm scarin' you?" Zack asked, lightly patting the blonde's cheek with one of his hands while the other left and returned to his side.

"Uh-huh." Cloud whimpered as his hands grabbed his father's hand.

"Don't be scared, It's only angels bowling, and every time it thunders, they get a strike." The ravenette explained.

That was something his mother used to tell him when he was young. He used to be afraid of thunderstorms when he was Cloud's age.

"Angels bowl?" The blonde asked curiously.

"They sure do." Zack responded. Cloud let go of his hand, and the SOLDIER hurried to the kitchen.

The blonde boy blinked. That was weird. Usually if he was scared on a morning like this, his father would join him on the couch and pull him up into his arms and hold him tightly, whispering to him that everything would be alright and that it was just a silly ole' thunderstorm. Cloud whirled around on the couch and looked into the kitchen, where Zack was splashing his face with water and trying to find something quick to eat. The boy hopped off the couch and scurried to the kitchen. He climbed up onto the bar stool and rested his arms on the counter.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Cloud asked, his eyes displaying concern.

Zack turned back and looked at him with a weak smile that even the boy could tell was fake. "Yeah, I'm just really exhausted is all." He said, grabbing a muffin from the pantry above his head.

"Oh, okay." The blonde said, just dropping the matter.

He sat in silence as he watched his father eat small little things to curb his hunger for the morning. When he was done eating, he glanced at the clock, five forty. Shit. He should have been out and going to work ten minutes ago.

"Alright, Daddy's gotta go, you be a good boy and take care of your mother Cloud, I love you." He quickly said, giving his son a kiss on the cheek before grabbing the keys to his motorcycle and he grabbed his sword before hurrying out the front door.

The blonde boy just blinked once with a blank expression on his face. His goodbyes had never been that rushed before. He saw the ravenette return into the house, and he reached over to the end table beside the door.

"Forgot my helmet, bye Cloud." He said before shutting the door again.

The blonde hopped off the bar stool and scurried to the door. He peeked out of the window and watched his father rev his engine, put on his helmet, then quickly drive away.

"Ah shit, I'm gonna be late." Zack mumbled to himself as he sped down one of the newer roads to get to work.

There were cars and a few more bikers on the road this morning, all trying out the roads, or trying to get somewhere. They even began to start posting stop lights and stop signs to make it safer to drive. Midgar was definitely starting to change. The rain began to come down a little heavier than it was when he woke up. The ravenette rolled his eyes and continued down the roads, taking left and right turns when they were needed.

Although he had to admit, he kind of missed taking the train to work. He didn't have to worry about stupid drivers this early in the morning. Hell, there were drunks on the road already! He came to a stop at a red light and turned on his blinker to make a left turn. He watched the other cars going, or the other ones stopping and waiting to turn like he was. The rain pattered against the pavement softly and the soft humming of other engines rumbled with the soft thunder from above.

He was given a green arrow to turn left, so he did. But as he was turning, someone tried to speed through a yellow light, and there was no time to react. the small car smacked right into Zack's motorcycle, sending it spinning in the air and flipping, the ravenette barely able to hang on. When the mighty motorcycle finally hit the ground and began to roll, the SOLDIER was flung off, tumbling and getting scraped up.

His helmet took a large blow before it flew off his head, and the motorcycle rolled right on top of him before they both skidded to a stop on the pavement, the ravenette being face down against the ground, feeling stinging and burning in his face. Zack could hear the screams of people walking the sidewalk, and from what he could see trapped under his motorcycle, people were rushing to help him. He was wondering why he felt something warm trickling down his face, and he wondered why he was in an unbelievable amount of pain.

He was disoriented at best, and he was seeing doubles of everything. This crushing weight was starting to hurt terribly bad, and the ravenette found himself hardly able to breathe, and when he did, it hurt like holy hell to even take the smallest breath. he heard people talking from around him, a woman calling for an ambulance, and some guys trying to lift the motorcycle from his body. But it was too heavy. Six hundred and fifty pounds wasn't easy for only two men to try to lift on there own. If anything, they were only able to get the mighty machine off his head.

Zack coughed and it hurt to do so. He could feel something warm come up from his cough and trickle down his mouth and he knew it was blood. Rain wasn't warm, and a large motorcycle was crushing him, making it hard for the rain to wash over him. He imagined it would feel nice against his burning body. So much for getting to work today. He heard the siren of an ambulance wail next to him, and he knew the paramedics arrived on the scene.

The ambulance was followed by the loud screech of brakes and a loud horn. That must have been the fire department barreling in behind the medical team. Following the fire department, were two police cars. Zack could see the red and blue lights casting the colors on the ground. He saw an abundance of boots rushing towards him. He couldn't really hear what all they were saying, for his hearing was growing distant and what he could hear was warbled and muffled voices, as if he was underwater and listening to a conversation.

He coughed up some more blood and the sudden pressure of the motorcycle was brought back. It must be because his chest tried to expand with the cough, and it caused the motorcycle to slightly move with. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. He wanted this damn thing off him before some real damage was done! Suddenly, the motorcycle was being lifted off him, giving him some room to breathe properly, but it still hurt to do so.

He felt the rush of cool rainy wind assault him, along with a few water drops to the back of his blood stained head. He felt hands grab his arms and pull him out from under the motorcycle. When he was free, the machine crashed back down to the ground. Zack was turned so that he was face up. He was looking into the dark cloudy sky as raindrops slithered down his face. A bright light from a flashlight entered his eyes, and he tried to shut them, but a pair of hands kept his eyes open.

The rain began to fall a little harder and a loud crack of lightning split across the sky. It was a marvelous sight, and if the ravenette wasn't in so much pain, he might have enjoyed the fact that it looked like a mighty tree spreading out its' pale yellow branches. He felt his body being lifted from the ground, and he was placed on a gurney. His head lolled over to the side. He could see a police officer talking with the man that had been behind the wheel that was responsible for hitting Zack.

The man was currently taking a breathalyzer test, and he was failing it. The guy was intoxicated. Some people were watching him as he was loaded into the ambulance. The doors shut as soon as he was secured. The wailing sirens started up again and the medical vehicle began to make its' way to the hospital. One of the paramedics inspected his injuries, while another placed an oxygen mask over his face. He tried to protest against it, but the only thing that escaped his mouth was a soft groan.

He heard one of them tell him to hang in there. But as the vehicle kept bouncing along, the only thing he could think of was his family. His wonderful girlfriend Aerith, and his sweet little Cloud. He thought of their faces, their bright and smiling faces. But the pain and his condition made him worry.

What would they think when they heard the call that he didn't make it into work? Or the call that stated he was in a fatal accident and was placed into the hospital? He imagined the fear on Aerith's face. He imagined the tears rolling down Cloud's cheeks. Even for imagining, it caused his heart to hurt. He was going to hurt them so much, and he didn't even mean too. He closed his eyes to try and keep the tears from showing.

The vehicle slowed to a stop, and Zack realized they must be at the hospital. His guess was right when the doors opened up and he was wheeled out of the vehicle. He was brought in through the emergency doors of the hospital. Some patients looked in horror at the ravenette condition. One of them closed their eyes and began to pray for him. He would have thanked the woman who did so, but he couldn't really speak right now.

A few doctors joined the sides of the paramedics that were rushing to get Zack to the ER, and a few nurses followed. They all loaded up into a large elevator, and rode it to floor ten. There were twelve floors in this hospital, and the ones that went to the top were the expecting mothers, and ER patients. They entered an empty room and stopped the gurney by an empty bed. The paramedics lifted him from it, and onto the bed. They left, taking the stretcher with them. Nurses began to hook him up to a few machines and started an IV in his right arm.

"Status report? What are we dealing with here?" A doctor asked one of the nurses.

"A victim of a motorcycle accident." The nurse in question answered.

"Did you grab any files?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I got them at the front, we found him to be Zack Fair, First class SOLDIER, unmarried, with a girlfriend and a child." The same nurse responded, reading the ravenette's medical file.

"You, go contact his place of employment. You, inform the family." The doctor ordered.

Two of the three nurses nodded and scurried out of the room like little mice. The two that remained went to work on getting Zack stabilized and in a better condition. They treated his more serious wounds first, then treated the smaller ones. After thirty minutes of intense working, he was finally in a stable condition. The doctor performed some tests and took some x-rays, while the nurse hooked him up to a blood transfusion.

Once all the tests were complete, and the standard medical check was done, the nurse began to list the ravenette's injuries to the doctor.

"After the tests, We discovered the patient suffered a minor concussion and a hairline fracture to the skull, we also found that three ribs were busted and dangerously close to impaling his lung, he also has a broken wrist in his left hand, and he has major bruising around his midsection, his internal organs escaped any damage." The nurses listed her prognosis to the doctor.

"Alright, let's get him to the recovery room. We'll have to keep him a couple of days to make sure his condition remains stable." The doctor said.

So the two moved Zack from the ER, to a recovery room on the ninth floor. The two left the ravenette to himself once the move was complete. It was still raining outside, in fact, the rain got worse. It was pouring outside, and the thunder remained at a low rumble. Silent lightning flashed across the sky in marvelous colors of yellow, purple, and blue. Even though it was beautiful madness outside, Zack couldn't stop thinking about his family.

He didn't want them to see him like this. No doubt they would be so sad. At least now that his wounds had been dressed, he didn't look so worse for wear. He certainly felt that way though. But even through all this pain, he was glad to be alive. Most motorcycle accidents don't end so happily, and most of the time, there's usually a death. A tragic loss for their loved ones.  
>He was happy to not be a tragic loss. He could be happy about that at least, even if he was not with his condition and the pain that it would bring, not just for himself, but also for the ones he held dear.<p>

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard footsteps outside his room. He heard the doctor telling someone about his condition, and the fact that he would need rest, but he should be fine, and that it was okay to see him. As soon as that conversation ended, the door slowly opened. Aerith peaked in first, her eyes filled with worry and hurt. Zack had been right about that. She stepped in slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

Next to her, Cloud was holding her hand, also looking at him, and he had tears running down his cheeks already. He hated those hurt and worried looks, but he brushed it off and smiled at them.

"Hey." He greeted as they approached his bed.

"Hey, yourself." Aerith said softly before she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She pulled up a chair to sit down on beside his bed.

Zack looked over at Cloud. The blonde was standing by his bed, tears still falling down his face like the rain outside. "Well look who it is." The ravenette greeted.

Regardless of his condition, he reached over and picked his little boy up and held him close. Cloud just started to bawl loudly and he buried his face into the crook of his father's neck.

"Hey, don't cry. Daddy's okay." Zack assured as he lightly patted the newly turned seven year old's back.

Cloud ignored him and continued to cry.

"Zack, he was so upset when he heard. He assumed you were dead." Aerith said softly, her voice barely audible over their son's loud cries.

Zack looked back at his little boy, which was still crying, but now looking up into his father's eyes.

"Really? You thought that something like that would kill me? As if! give me some credit boy! Your old man's tougher than he looks!" The ravenette said with a joking little smile.

Cloud stopped crying and gave a soft little laugh.

"There, that's much better." Zack said as he kissed the blonde's cheek.

The boy cuddled up close to his father and tried to rest his head against his chest, but the SOLDIER stopped his son.

"Not right there okay buddy? Daddy has a few broken ribs so you can't lay there." He told him.

He readjusted the boy so that he was resting head on his broad shoulder. The blonde just snuggled closer and closed his eyes, a soft smile spreading across his face. He was happy that his Daddy was okay. Aerith smiled too. Today had definitely been a scary one. But now it wasn't, even with the storm outside.

Because nothing could ruin the fact that everyone was all okay and they were all together.


	25. Chapter 25

_Huzzah! An update at long last! :D What's it been, two months or so? Anyways, I'm back with another chapter for this lovely story, I'm sure you all have been waiting for it! So without further ado, I present chapter 25! :)  
>(Sorry, I couldn't do any spellchecking for this chapter, so please bear through my errors! ^^;)<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_~X[Chapter 25: Road To Recovery]X~_

After spending a few nights in the recovery room at the hospital, Zack was allowed the privilage of recooperating at his own home. He was glad to be going back. Even if his wrist, head and chest throbbed with pain and still hurt to even move in a certain way, or even take too big of a breath. If he laid down too long he would get migraines, if he sat up for too long, his chest would start hurting, and that would upset the bruising in his abdominal region. It all sucked to say the least.

Since his motercycle was completely trashed in the accident, he couldn't ride it back home. Nor would he ever get to ride it again. He'd have to get a new one at the dealership, that was for sure. That, and a more practical car for his continuously growing family. Upon leaving the hospital, his wounds had been properly dressed. His head was bandaged up and he had a little neosporin dotted bandage on his left cheek. His broken wrist was in a small cast that started halfway down his palm, to halfway up his forearm. His chest was bandaged up under his clothes, as was his leg. He was also given intructions on what he could and could not do.

He was ordered to spend the first two days in bed so his less serious injuries could heal quicker. After that, he could get up and move around, but he couldn't lift or carry anything over twenty pounds. That meant picking his little boy up was out of the question, as much as it saddened him. He could not overexert himself, and he was given about a week off from work unless his injuries caused any hinderences in his work performance. If it did, he would be given another week off. While the time off work was nice, the reasons behind it weren't so nice.

Even walking back home was proving to be a challenge. His legs hadn't gone unscathed, but they weren't damaged too bad. His femur in his left leg had been sevierely bruised in multiple spots, so it caused the ravenette to walk with a pretty bad limp. Even though it was still August, the weather had mercy on his condition, and had brought about a light summer shower as he walked. It was only misting, but it was enough to give his battered body a break from the sun.

He was walking home alone to his home. He wanted to surprise his girlfriend and his son with his arrival back. He knew they'd be glad to see him back. Within minutes, he arrived in sector five, just a little ways away from his house. Since he was below the plate, he could no longer feel the misty rain, but there was a bit of fog down here, providing him with cool little beads of condensation floating through the air. He needed to get back home quick though, his wounds were starting to burn with how much he had been walking. Any longer and he might end up re-opening his wounds, regardless of the refreshing weather.

His bruised leg was nearly screaming in agony by the time that he reached his home. But the thought of seeing his family lessened the pain and brought a smile to his bandaged face. He continued to walk, and noticed that Aerith and Cloud were tending the flowers in the garden, gently watering the creamy yellows, oranges, and purples. They were going to be so surprised! He limp-walked a little faster, the smile on his face widening with every step he took.

He noticed Cloud faintly smile, before he left the garden, planning on going back inside for a bit. The blonde boy looked up from where he was walking for just a moment, then immidiatly stopped in his tracks when he saw what he saw. His face lit up in an instant and his bright blue eyes sparkled with elation.

"Daddy!" He cried, running at Zack as fast as he could.

The ravenette crouched down to the ground carefully, and held his arms out for his son. The blonde ran right into his father's welcoming arms and draped his little arms around his neck loosely.

"Daddy! You're back!" He happily cried, nuzzling his face into the crook of Zack's neck. "I missed you so much!" He added, his voice cracking ever so slightly, as if he was about to start crying tears of joy.

"Welcome home." The voice of Aerith spoke. The ravenette looked up from his son to see the girl he loved giving him a warm and heartfelt smile.

"Good to be back." He responded, standing back up to full height as he let Cloud go. The blonde whined, instantly reaching his hands back up to his father, wanting to be held.

"Sorry buddy, the doc told me I couldn't pick you up." Zack said, only being able to ruffle the wheat blonde hair beside him. He wished he could hold him, but that could result in further damage to his body.

"Come on baby, your father needs to recover a little bit more." Aerith said, holding out her hand for him to take.

Cloud left his father's side and took his mother's hand and he was gently led into the house, Zack following behind them. The house seemed more inviting since said ravenette had been absent. It felt almost as if everything in the house was warmly inviting him back. It was good to be back home. The pain in his femur returned and it caused him to wince slightly. He supposed he had done enough to it already.

"Zack, are you alright?" Aerith asked, her minty green eyes displaying concern as Cloud was ushered off to go play for a bit.

"Yeah, I just overworked myself walking back as all. I gotta get to bed. I'm supposed to be on bedrest for a couple of days." He explained.

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to help you out for those couple of days huh?" She mused with a playful little smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Zack responded, giving her a soft chuckle back.

He turned on his heel and began to limp towards the stairs, he felt a warm hand slip into his and squeeze softly. He looked over to see Aerith beside him, smiling faintly. He couldn't resist the urge, so he leaned in and quickly pecked her on the lips, smiling as he pulled back. She blushed brightly, looking down at the floor as that blush spread across her face, bringing out the color in her cheeks, making them a rosey red.

"wh-What was that for?" She stammered softly, looking up at him with her eyes, even though her head was still looking down.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfreind?" Zack asked, chuckling playfully when she blushed a little brighter.

When the two arrived at the first step of the staircase, the ravenette took the first step. Pain shot through his leg, up to his head and back down, causing both his legs to give out and make him crumple like a ragdoll to the floor.

"Zack! Are you alright?" Aerith quickly asked, falling to his crumpled form on the floor.

"Wow...That hurts." He said, sharply inhaling.

He must have really battered his body in that accident. Usually, Zack had a high tolerance to pain, and it really didn't effect him. So for him to be on the floor due to that pain, it must be bad. While trying to quell the pain in his leg, his sharp breathing then began to upset his broken ribs, which caused him to release a small choked grunt of pain.

"Oh, fuck this..." He grunted, squeezing his eyes shut tight. Yes, the pain had to be bad. He only cussed when in pain or extremely angered.

"Did they give you any painkillers?" Aerith quickly asked, gently pulling him into a sitting position to the best of her abilities. She let his slouched form rest against the wall by the stairs.

The ravenette shook his head no. "Nah, They said I could take some here." He replied.

His voice sounded strained. She knew he was fighting back the urdge to cry out. Her face fell, green eyes loosing their earlier sparkle. He was in so much pain, and there was nothing she could do to help him.

"Hey, don't worry yourself, I'll be fine. I'll just rest on the couch or something." Zack said, adding a bit of forced laughter. That only upset his chest more and he slumped further, curling himself up as he slouched.

There was loud knocking against the front door, echoing throughout the small house. "I'll get it!" Cloud cried from the living room. He quickly ran by to answer the door. He looked up, then smiled.

"Uncle Angeal! Hi!" He exclaimed. He was silent for a moment, before adding "Who'zat?" as he stood out of the way so Angeal and the other man could enter.

"Hello to you as well Cloud. This is Sephiroth, he's a good friend of mine and your father's." The black haired man introduced.

"Hello Cloud. We heard about the accident and deicded to come over." The silverette explained.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Aerith exclaimed as she hurried to the door, worry was brimming in her voice, even overflowing.

"Aerith, what's wrong?" Angeal asked, concern lacing his blue eyes dimly.

"It's Zack! He's in so much pain he collapsed by the stairs!" She stated, her voice shaking and quivering.

The two men futher entered the house, to find the younger ravenette collapsed in front of the stairs, just as Aerith had stated. He looked up from his spot on the floor. His face was barely twisted in discomfort. He was trying so hard not to show any signs of his pain. He barely lifted up his good hand and gave a small wave.

"Sup?" He asked, giving them a small smirk. He could do that at least.

Cloud's face scrunched in confusion and why everyone was in such a panic. But when he looked over to the stairs, his eyes widened.

"Daddy! Are you okay?" The blonde boy quickly asked as soon as he noticed his father's condition. He dashed over and sat beside him, eyes filled with as much worry as Aerith's.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll be fine." Zack shrugged off, fetching a soft smile for his son. Cloud sulked, but leaned in and gave his father a quick kiss on the cheek, as if that alone would make all of his pain go away.

"Can you two help me carry him to our room?" Aerith asked the two men, still standing off beside the doorframe.

"Of course." Angeal responded, making his way over to his former student.

Sephiroth just offered a silent nod, and followed beside his friend. "Constantly have to be the center of attention, don't you Puppy?" The silverette joked as him and Angeal hoisted the younger ravenette up from the floor.

"Oh yeah, you know it Seph'." Zack sarcastically retorted, rolling his eyes for emphasis.

"Cloud, could you be a dear and bring up some painkillers and a cup of water?" Aerith asked of the blonde.

"Uh, yeah!" He agreed, hurrying to the kitchen to get the requested things.

Aerith followed the three up the stairs, making sure to keep an eye on her boyfriend's condition. When the four made it into the master bedroom, the young ravenette was laid upon his side of the bed.

"Thank you both so much. I would have done it myself but..." Aerith thanked, then trailed off as she looked off to the side.

"It's alright, and we understand. You really can't do much when it comes to a one hundred and eighty pound puppy." The older ravenette said with a chuckle.

"Am I ever not going to be a puppy?" Zack asked with a chuckle, making sure it was a shallow one so it didn't cause him any more pain.

"Absolutely not." Sephiroth said, giving a rare little smirk from his usually cold face.

"Sorry we were introduced under such bad timing." The brunette girl spoke up, directing her apology to the silverette just a few feet away from her.

"It is quite alright." He responded, his tone cool and collected even in the present situation.

Zack sharply inhaled again, and exhaled in the same manner. The others turned to look at him.

"Ghh...Migraine..." He groaned, his hands raked through his hair carelessly as he covered his eyes with the palm of his hands.

He just couldn't seem to catch a break today. There was the patter of quick footsteps accending the staircase, and in moments, Cloud appeared with a bottle of painkillers, and a small cup, with cute little dinosaurs printed on it. He approached the bed and held up the items to his father.

"Here, Daddy. This is my favorite cup, but since you're feeling ikky, you can use it." He said, smiling faintly.

Zack removed his hands from his face and smiled at his son. "Thanks, you little sweetheart." He cooed, taking the bottle and the cup from his son delicately.

He uncapped the bottle and dumped two pills into the palm of his hand, he popped the painkillers into his mouth and washed it down with the offered water. Hopefully, they would kick in soon and leave him painfree for awhile.

"We stopped by at somewhat of a bad time, we'll come back to visit another day." Angeal spoke up, giving a farewell.

Sephiroth seconded the notion with a nod of his head and a quick wave. The two left the room, went down the stairs, then left the house entirely.

Aerith walked over to the window, and closed the miniblinds, then pulled a light brown curtian over the dimmed window, bringing a soothing darkness to the room that only a person suffering a migraine would find relaxing. The brunette also turned on a ceiling fan to low, cooling down the room and eminating a soft hum from above. She grabbed a small blanket draped over a chair, and rested it over the now drowsy ravenette, in which let out a drawled yawn.

Cloud stood by the bed, as if being some sort of protector to make sure his father would be safe and well. Zack's electric blue eyes lazily lolled over to his son and he smiled.

"C'mere." He said, holding out his arms.

The blonde boy fell into his grasp and he was tenderly hugged, then regardless of what the doctor had told him, he picked up his son anyway and nestled the boy down beside him, under the warm covers.

"Take a nap with me, Cloud." The ravenette said with a big grin as he cuddled close to his son, wrapping him up in his warm embrace.

The blonde loved every second of it and smiled brightly. The two dozed off like that, with Aerith smiling softly from beside them...


	26. Chapter 26

Oh my goodness! It's been so long since my last update! I left you all hanging and I feel just awful! D: How long has it been? Since November? *checks calendar* Oopsies! Three months!?  
>Ah! Anyways, enough of my fretting up here, the story's down there :)<br>Enjoy! (PS Fanfiction as being difficult, so no italics or centered text this go round)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

~X[Chapter 26: Vivacious]X~

It had been a week since the accident that one rainy morning. Apparently from doctor's orders, a week's rest was not good enough for the young ravenette. They had stated he had taken some massive damage, and it was even a miracle he escaped with the wounds he had. The concussion and the nearly broken ribs were the most serious of his injuries. If he hadn't been wearing his helmet -The thing was battered to bits and unusable now- then the young twenty-three year old would have perished with the motorcycle.

Zack was becoming restless, a week of nothing but laying around in bed and doing nothing! He needed to get up and run around, do some training! God knows how out of practice he was. Also, he didn't like having Aerith and Cloud run around and wait on him hand and foot every time he needed something. He wanted to start doing things for himself again. Sure, the first three days of rest felt great, but now his back always felt sore from laying down all day. It was never like him to stay in one spot for very long. The ravenette had never been very good at sitting still.

Right now, he was laying in bed early on the morning. The digital clock displayed the time of seven o' six, but the sun did not shine in through the window due to the blinds being closed and the curtains being drawn in. Over on his right side, Aerith was sleeping peacefully next to him with the covers pulled up to her chin. Taking his time, Zack mad sure to carefully scoot out of bed. As soon as he stood up and got a good stretch, an abundance of energy just came rushing back to him.

He felt as if he could take on the world today, excluding the headaches he got from the concussion from time to time. Cautiously tip toeing his way out of the room, he made sure to shut the door behind him so any noise made downstairs would not wake the sleeping brunette. A sly smile spread across his face as he made his way down the stairs. He didn't understand why the doctors ordered two weeks of bed rest, he felt perfectly fine with just one!

As he touched the cool wooden floor, he could hear the faint noise of the television from not too far away. Pausing in his escapade, he let loose a drowsy yawn and another stretch before advancing towards the living room. Zack saw a familiar tuft of golden blonde hair poking up from in front of the couch and he knew Cloud was watching cartoons. He quietly snuck up behind the blonde, a devious smile pulling at the corners of his bow shaped lips.

"Good morning!" The ravenette cried as he leaned over the couch and wrapped his arms around the young seven year old.

Cloud seemed to jump from fright in his father's hold, but when the familiarity of the voice registered in his brain, he whirled around with a big smile on his creamy white face.

"Good morning, Daddy!" The little blonde exclaimed, a bright and happy glow scintillating behind his eyes. "Are you feeling better?" He added on as the ravenette climbed over the couch and flopped down next to the boy.

"Oh yeah, much better!" The twenty-three year old responded, giving his son a playful noogie.

"Hey!" Cloud interjected with a big laugh. He nudged his father's fist from his head and giggled a bit, the cartoon becoming ignored by this point.

The little blonde was overjoyed to see his father doing much better. No more than a week ago, he had been in tears fearing that he was going to loose the most important person in his life. If he had lost his Daddy, he wouldn't know what he'd do. He wouldn't be able to handle loosing so many people close to him. His sisters, his mother, everyone he held dear had always been stripped from him.

"Hey you, what are you thinking about?" Zack inquired, pulling his son into his lap and holding him tenderly.

"Mm, nothing." Cloud spoke softly, lightly shaking his head as well.

"It doesn't sound like nothing to me." The ravenette nonchalantly responded as he nuzzled his face into those soft blonde spikes below him.

A hum of contentment echoed in his own ears when he heard the boy almost purr from the tender affection being given to him.

"Anyway, I was thinking of doing some training this morning, would you like to assist me?" Zack spoke up, pulling his face away from his son's impossible hair.

"Yeah!" Cloud exclaimed, leaning his head back to look up at his father's face, hovering above his own. A big and bright smile was etched onto his little face.

The ravenette removed the boy from his lap and stood up promptly afterwards. He stretched once more, giving his lax muscles one last chance to wake up fully.

"What do I get to do?" The blonde asked, excitement brimming in his voice. He was eager to help his Daddy start training again.

Before any more words could be exchanged in the still morning air, Cloud was swooped up into Zack's arms, then held high in the air above the ravenette's head. "Think of this as doing pull ups, except I just get to toss you into the air." The SOLDIER spoke with a big smile plastered on his face. So for the next ten minutes, that's what they did.

When Aerith woke up and saw this, she smiled at first, then scolded Zack for not resting like he was told to do. After many pleading apologies, the young ravenette was forgiven and allowed today to be his usual self. He just had to lay off on the training for today. Something was beginning to change in the young brunette girl though. There was this glow about her that seemed to brighten her personality and appearance, and the tiniest little bump was now visible on her stomach, signaling that the little baby inside was beginning to grow.

The ravenette had been overjoyed to discover this, and even the little blonde was growing excited. Life was turning around now. Everyone was healthy and happy and the family continued to grow.

Cloud couldn't wait to meet his little sibling... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>AN: And there you have it! There's chapter 26 for you guys! Sorry it was kinda short, but I figured this would be a good place to end it for the night. :3 Anyhow, let me know what you thought of the chapter, okay? You guys and your responses get me all hyped and motivated to update quicker! Just sayin'! ;) Well, as always...

Toodles!  
>~Zimithrus1<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

_Oh my gosh! Over 200 reviews? You guys are so awesome for sticking with me for this long! After 26 chapters, how are you NOT sick of it yet? XD Special shout out and virtual cookies to all my readers, guests included! Your response has always kept me motivated to type this story up, and your feedback fueled me to type this one up so quickly! Plus, it's gonna be longer too! :D Thank you all! Now let's get started on chapter 27! :3  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<em>

_ ~XChapter 27: Trouble on the Double!X~_

The next three months seemed to have flown by for the small Fair family. Cloud was enrolled into another year of school as a first grader. At first, the little blonde was crying and begging not to go because it was a whole new year, and that usually meant all new people and a new class. But after the first day, much to his surprise, Tifa, Vincent, Wedge, and Jessie had all been put into the same class once again! The five immediately huddled together to discuss their summer and about the awesome things they did.

Tifa and Cloud also had time to make up for the whole 'Sorry my dad kidnapped you and your mom' fiasco. The little seven year old boasted in the fact that he was going to be a big brother real soon, also stating how he was going to be the best brother ever. Zack had returned to work no more than two weeks after the accident, and was out mostly on light duty for the first month. The ravenette had moaned and groaned about the paperwork he always had to deliver, and often times begged Lazard -Even Sephiroth- to let him go on a mission.

He had been denied at every point. After that slow secretary work, the mission director declared him fit for action, and the young twenty-three year old had danced a happy dance and had to restrain himself from screaming the news at Angeal upon seeing him roaming the halls. Even if his missions never really let him leave further than Kalm, it was a start, and that was good enough for him. After he would get off from work, he'd go and pick Cloud up from the elementary school.

The ravenette had bought a nice four door Toyota Crown, with a white paint job. He also bought himself another motorcycle, since Shin-ra said they'd pay the down payment because of what happened to the last one. So he got one of the newest Hardy Daytona models. The two had this little routine going, where they'd stop at the park right behind the gates of sector seven. They would play together for about half an hour, then return home and lay in the flower garden outside the house.

They would take in the sweet breeze of daisies and roses, and they would look at the sky through a crack in the upper plate. That small crack allowed them both just enough room to seea few feet of blue sky, and a cloud or two on occasion. After doing this for about fifteen minutes, they'd finally enter the house and greet Aerith, whom was usually watching the television around this point in time. Zack would spend a few minutes cuddling next to the brunette girl on the couch while making fun of the soap operas she found pleasure in watching.

He would also give the growing baby within her a few quick loving phrases and a few pats on her ever swelling stomach. Cloud would usually return up to his room and play or work on homework for the next few hours. Around five, Aerith would start prepping dinner for that evening, either washing vegetables or cutting fat off of red meats. By five thirty or six, the family would all eat dinner together, discussing about their day's events or just making small talk with no direction.

The three would then lounge about for the rest of the night, until about nine thirty, when everyone would wind down for the night. They were all usually asleep by ten. Weekends were slightly different, the family usually spent the day together, and instead of cooking for dinner, they'd go out to eat at some posh restaurants. Although this weekend was going to be a little different than the norm.

"What do you mean you have work? But Daddy, it's Saturday!" Cloud whined, pouting by the front door where Zack was just about to take leave.

"I know it's Saturday, but Lazard called and told me I needed to come in today. Apparently Shin-Ra needs some help around the science department. Said somethin' about assisting with some projects and everyone else refused." The ravenette responded, grabbing the keys to his motorcycle as well as his helmet.

"But that's not fair! You promised you'd go with Mommy and me to her doctor's appointment!" The blonde child protested once more, stamping his foot to add emphasis of his displeasure.

"I know I did, but I couldn't decline even if I wanted to. It's either go in, or risk getting fired for not." Zack replied, giving the small child below him a quick little hair ruffling. "You'll understand when you're older." He added on with a smirk.

"I will not!" Cloud retorted, just for the sake of arguing.

When the ravenette gave them small blonde his stern eyes, the child immediately backed down, looking down at the ground as he pressed his index fingers together. A small 'sorry' was muttered under his breath, and he looked up at his father through his blonde bangs with sad eyes. There was the faintest trace of a pink blush creeping across his cheeks.

"It's alright, Squirt. Take care of your mom while I'm gone, okay?" Zack asked, ruffling up his son's hair again as a soft chuckle escaped from his mouth.

"Uh-huh!" Cloud exclaimed, his look of shame replaced with a bright smile.

The ravenette bade Aerith a quick goodbye kiss, smiling softly at her, as she did the same. The twenty-three year old aslo gave his parting regards to the baby, nestled comfortably within its' mother. It showed its' appreciation for the attention with a soft kick, slightly expanding the already bloated skin. The young brunette didn't carry all the weight just yet, but did at least carry a good four pounds within five months under her belt. At that, The First class spun on his heel and headed out the front door.

The twenty-two year old watched her boyfriend from the window. Ever since the accident, she had become worried sick every time he stepped on that motorcycle. But before he'd leave, he would flash her a quick reassuring grin through the window before putting on his helmet and speeding off. It didn't do much to quell her worry, but it did relieve her in other aspects, knowing even after a traumatic experience like that, he was still the same, even going through a concussion and all.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Cloud spoke up from beside her, looking up at her with those big blue eyes of his.

Aerith looked down at him with a soft smile on her face. "Yes, I'm alright. Well, you better get ready for the day, we need to leave here in a few minutes." She spoke.

The blonde nodded, then dashed across the living room and up the stairs to his bedroom. He was really excited for today! He was going to find out if he was going to have a little brother or a little sister today! He wished his father could have gone too. He was hyped for it as well, but he got called in no more than twenty minutes ago. That's why the young seven year old argued that he should stay home today. Plus, it as Saturday, and he usually had the weekends off.

Cloud entered his room and shut the door behind him so he could change. He hurried over to his closet and opened up the door. He didn't have to look for long to pick out something to wear. He had decided on a blue shirt with an 8-bit moogle on the front, and the word 'Kupo' In the same -8-bit kind of font right below. For pants, he decided on black cargo pants, ending an inch past his feet and often were dragged around on the floor. After slipping on his favorite pair of light up shoes, he opened up his bedroom door and hurried to the room his mother and father shared.

The door was open, so Cloud peaked his head into the bedroom to see if his mother had finished changing as well. He noticed that the bathroom light was on, so he shuffled his way across the carpeted floor and to the door frame of the bathroom. He paused right outside and found Aerith was dressed in a long white dress with a denim purple throw over. There was a small and slender slit on the right side of the dress that ended just a few inches below her right knee. Currently, she was putting on a bit of blush on her cheeks.

The brunette saw the blonde's reflection in the bathroom mirror and turned her head to look at him. She was sure to give him a soft and welcoming smile, silently telling him he could come in. The seven year old scuttled up beside his mother, looking up at her with his big blue eyes. There was a soft smile ingrained into his own face as he looked at her.

"You always look so pretty, Mommy." Cloud spoke, a soft giggle following his compliment.

"Well, thank you, Baby." Aerith responded, smiling even brighter when the little blonde wrapped himself around her legs, hugging her and smiling as he did so.

"You're welcome!" The boy exclaimed happily, hugging her just a little tighter.

"I'm just about finished here, are you ready to go?" The brunette asked her son, whom was still hugging away at her legs.

"Yeah!" Cloud said, pulling away from his mother, that smile still present on his face.

Aerith turned off the bathroom light behind her, and the two made their way down the stairs and to the front door. Picking up the keys to the Toyota, she opened up the door and let Cloud dash out of the house, taking in the cool weather of October. It was slightly windy outside, but still held a fleeting glimpse of summer warmth. The two approached the car, parked over by the side of the house where some trodden down dirt served as some form of driveway. Clicking the unlock button on the keys, the locks opened with a soft click.

The seven year old opened up the backseat door on the left side and hopped in, getting himself comfortable in his seat. Aerith entered the car on the drivers side, clicking her seat belt in place right under her swollen stomach, then put the key in the ignition. She looked in the review mirror and noticed that Cloud did not have his seat belt on. She cleared her throat harshly, and when the blonde looked up at her, she gave him 'The look'. Instantly, the boy clicked the belt into place, not wanting to be scolded.

The car started up with a soft sputter, before turning over with a loud purr. Aerith shifted the car from park, and to reverse. She was careful as she backed the moderate sized car out of the flat dirt driveway, then spun the wheel clockwise to pull out of the makeshift parking place. Putting the car into drive, the small car slowly accelerated forward, inching up to the posted speed limit on a sign nearby. The brunette turned the car onto one of the main roads and began to drive a little quicker.

Other traffic slowly passed by on the other side of the road, doing the posted speed limit, or just a little faster. The white car took the ramp that led above the slums. Actually, the ramp ran just a few feet or so away from the train tracks. Cloud watched the world fly by from the back seat, his eager eyes following every car until he had to turn his head just to see it disappear behind him. He kept doing this until his neck began to ache, so he settled his eyes towards the open blue sky, getting lost in his own little world by that point.

After about ten more minutes on the road, the small white car finally arrived at the clinic in sector one, on the west side of Shinra, while sector 8 was on the east side. Aerith shut the car off and removed the keys from the ignition. She unclicked the seat belt that kept her secure, and opened up the door. Cloud broke out of his stare, shaking his head slightly to pull himself from his aimless thoughts. He too unclicked his own seat belt and opened up the door. The mother and child had exited the car, not to mention shut their doors, simultaneously.

The blonde instantly grabbed onto his mother's hand as they made their way to the clinic doors. The glass doors slid right open as they stopped before it. The seven year old had been absolutely mesmerized by the magic doors every time he came here. The two made their way to teh receptionist's desk, pausing in front of the counter. The young nurse looked up from her files with a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon Miss Aerith, I trust you have been well?" The nurse asked kindly, putting her other files away for the moment.

"Absolutely." The young brunette responded, returning the smile that had been given to her earlier.

"I presume you're here to check up on the little one again?" She asked once more, turning her attention to a boxy computer as she searched for some documents.

Aerith responded wiht a quick nod, followed by a simple little 'yes'. While the nurse looked for the right documents, she made small chat with the woman, asking how she had been doing, where Zack was, and ever asked Cloud how he as doing. After selecting the right file, the nurse skimmed over the basic information stored within. Apparently, the brunette had an appointment with Dr. Farmmer at ten-thirty this morning for a standard ultrasound and checkup. After disclosing said information, the mother and child proceeded to the waiting areas, where a few other people were waiting around.

Cloud sat in his chair, kicking his legs up and down, but never the less, he remained silent and well behaved. His little eyes roamed around the small area, smiling at the strangers and getting a few grins back in return. After about ten minutes of waiting, Aerith had been called back, and naturally, the blonde boy followed behind. This nurse, who was studying under Dr. Farmmer, led the two to the right room and performed the standard procedures on the brunette. She did things like checking her pulse, ears and throat, all that stuff. After finishing the protocol, she left the room, stating that Farmmer would be in shortly.

Cloud stayed by his mother, looking around the room. He left her side when he noticed a few puzzles on the counter, and he immediately went over to them, sitting no the doctor's swivel chair and getting to work on putting the pieces together. Aerith smiled at him. He always liked to sit on that chair. Not even two minutes later, the door opened, and the two were surprised to see Zack there, instead of Dr. Farmmer. There was a big and happy smile etched across his face, and his eyes rivaled the mighty beauty of ten thousand diamonds.

"Zack? What are you doing here? I thought you had work!" Aerith said, overjoyed to see him here.

"You can thank Angeal for this. He knew I had prior engagements and decided to take my place instead." The ravenette responded, greeting the brunette with a kiss and another smile.

As usual, he gave the baby some attention, then turned and walked over to Cloud to see what he was up to. The blonde was very happy to see his father behind him. Since the wait would be just a little longer, the First class decided to help his son complete some of the puzzles, while making small talk with Aerith. When the door opened up for the second time, Dr. Farmmer entered, a smile hidden away by his salt and pepper colored mustache.

The man was racking up the years when it came to age. He was about fifty two years old, but had a steady hand and was very skilled in his profession, with twenty three years of practice under his belt. Farmmer was a bit more heavyset, weighing at about two-thirty on the scale, but he had a full head of silvery white hair that was pulled back into a medium length pony-tail. The man always wore sweaters under his white lab coat, and he was sa sweet as could be.

"Good morning, Aerith, Zack, and little Cloud as well." Farmmer greeted, a gruff and bouncy chuckle following his words.

"Good morning." The brunette responded. The ravenette would have said the same, but was a little busy lifting his son off the swivel chair, telling him he couldn't sit on it anymore.

"How has everything been? Has there been more movement since the last month? Still taking those vitamins?" Fammer spoke, sitting in the now vacant royal blue swivel chair, as he got right to work on his standard questions.

Aerith answered all of the questions calmly and always with a smile, while Zack had sat on a spare chair, and had Cloud nestled on his knee, and was bouncing the boy. A few more questions were asked and answered in accordance to the other, and a few more standard tests were taken, for the baby this go round. Its' own rapid pulse was taken and recorded, but Farmmer seemed a little surprised by some results and figured he'd better made sure he heard right before jumping to conclusions. He did the pulse again, confirming his suspicions. Yet he would not reveal what he found out just yet.

It was then that they began the ultrasound, getting a visual on the swelling life within the brunette. They had done this about three times before, but everything had been hard to make out, and there was no definite shape. Since time had past since the last appointment, things were bound to show up a little clearer, and not just as a big black blob on a fuzzy grey screen. After finding what he was looking for, he turned to teh two parents, smiling, even if it was hiding behind the facial hair.

"I suppose you two are in for double trouble now. Might I offer a quick congrats, you have two twin girls." Farmmer spoke, adding on a soft chuckle when he saw their surprise faces.

"...What?" Zack stammered, almost as if he didn't hear the older man correctly.

Aerith had a big look of surprise etched across her face, until a big and happy grin broke out across her face. She would have never guessed this could happen to her! She was overjoyed. Cloud even had a big smile on his face. This meant he was gonna be the eldest! Not just a big brother anymore! Now the blonde was really excited for his sister, scratch that, sisters to get here. Once the ravenette had recovered from his shock, he joined in on the excitement.

Wouldn't this be a change of pace!...

Once the rest of the appointment had finished up, the small family of three, soon growing to five, left the clinic. The two parents were simply ecsatic, and Cloud just smiled as he walked along side them. Now that he was going to have two little sisters at once, the house was going to get busy, and quick too. The blonde was nearly saddened by this news.

If it had been one baby, then it wouldn't have been as crowded. Not to mention his parents wouldn't have to worry about taking care of two helpless infants at once. Life was probably going to start looking a little lonely for him. If only he had some companion or something, to help him through the long nights that would soon be upon him. The blonde decided to ride in the car with his mother. Just like before, he stared out the window with a bland and bored expression on his face.

After the ten minute car ride, he immediately went out to play, rather than returning into the house with his mother and father. He played around the church in the sector five slums, where his mother hadn't been to a lot as of late. He was hanging outside the doors, a stick in hand as he pretended it as a great big sword. His brooding from earlier was swept away as he lost himself in his own little world. As he continued to play and run around, fighting imaginary monsters, a familiar sound echoed in Cloud's ears. He turned on his heel to see where it was coming from.

Hovering in front of his face was a moogle! The little creature cried out in happiness as it nuzzled its' fuzzy white head under the blonde's chin, its' big red ball tickling the boy's nose. At this notion, Cloud realized that he knew this moogle! This little guy had woken him up outside Midgar when he had ran away from the house.

(A/N: refer back to ch. 22 if you have forgotten)

"It's you!" Cloud cried, matching the moogle's own happiness.

He wrapped the small creature up in his arms. It felt so soft and cuddly under his touch. Although, he did wonder how Moogles saw anything when they never opened their eyes. They were always closed like slits all the time. The little creature cried out with another loud 'Kupo', then nuzzled itself all over the blonde's neck and face, earning laughter from said boy. How did the little moogle get inside Midgar from the outside? And find him none the less?

An idea popped into Cloud's head at that moment. If he could keep the little moogle, he wouldn't have to worry about being lonely after his sisters were born. As much as he knew he would love them, he needed his own form of company, because his mother and father would be taking care of them. If he had this little guy to keep him company, he knew he'd always have someone around.

Now to take it home and see if Zack and Aerith would let him keep it. He let the mooge out of his arms and let the cute creature hover in front of him. "Come on!" Cloud exclaimed, running towards the house.

The moogle eagerly followed behind, flying after the blonde boy.

_A/N: Bam! Betcha didn't see that comin', didja? :D That's right, double trouble for everyone! And once again, thank you guys for sticking around for so long, it really means a lot! *Gives you all virtual cookies for life* Well keep sticking around, cause now he story's really gonna pick up with these two new additions! And that's right! I brought the Moogle from chapter 22 back! :D Yeaaahh! I didn't forget about him! :p_

_I'll see you all in the next chapter, and as always..._

_Toodles! :)_  
><em>~Zimithrus1<em>


	28. Chapter 28

_Oh my goodness! Sorry I haven't been updating like a good author should! I've been insanely busy as of late, I haven't even seen my old man since sometime in mid-April! (And as you know, he is the one with the interwebs :p) Hopefully this lil'_  
><em>chappie can make up for my absence :) So, without further ado, I present chapter 28! Thanks to all my readers, guest or account!<em>

_PS: There's something down in the AN for you guys to look at, some trivia and a little bonus! :) Yeah, for once it's not me just rambling XD_

* * *

><p><em> ~XChapter 28: Origins of OffspringX~<em>

"Junk mail...Junk mail...Important bills...More junk mail, Ooh! Coupons! I could use those." Zack spoke aloud, sifting through this morning's delivery of mail.

It was the early hour of six and the ravenette was wide awake on his day off. Usually, he didn't mind sleeping til' nine or ten, but this morning just felt a little different than usual. Just a gut feeling perhaps, but his instincts never proved him wrong before. -Except maybe for a few times or so- He continued to shuffle through the endless amount of stuffed white envelopes when one caught his eye. He immediately knew who it was from.

The envelope was pink, and even had glitter sprinkled all over it. Good Gods there was even a unicorn sticker on the back. The word 'Zacky' written in fine cursive lettering on the front of the hot pink envelope. This kind of insanity could only come from one person on the entire face of Gaia. It was a letter from his mother. The woman had always gone out of her way to make her letters or special occasion cards pop with a multitude of colors and sparkly glitter. The envelopes were always pink. Never any other color.

Feeling particularly upset when he accidentally ripped the unicorn sticker in half, he opened up the envelope. There was a neat handwritten letter tucked away inside. It had been folded into the shape of a heart, and with careful hands, the ravenette unfolded it and skimmed through the legible cursive. When his eyes stopped skimming, they widened instead at what had been written inside.

_'To my dearest -and at the same time, irresponsible- son..._  
><em>How dare you not write me any letters like you promised you would? Are you too good for your own mother now that you've made it to the big top? Uh-uh buster! Nothin', I repeat, Nothin', is more important than your dear old mother! Unless you've finally found yourself a wife? Please tell me you have, oh that would make me so happy! You know your father misses you too, just not as much as me! I'll always miss you more! Mwa-ha-ha!<em>

_Well, this letter is to inform you that I'm not waiting around for you to write back. (What does it matter? You never do anyways!) I'm coming to You! Oooh yes, you read that right! Before you start your incoherent sputtering like an old car engine, I have my ways of finding out where you live! You've made quite the splash back here at home. Yeah, you're in the paper! I always knew you would amount to something in life, well, not all the time, but I figured one of these days you might be good for something!_

_So, by the time you get this letter, me and your father will already be in Midgar. We're coming to see how your doing, wether you like it or not mister! That's what you get for not writing to us! You've always been an 'I'll get around to it tomorrow' kind of guy, I would know! You were born two weeks late! And my Gods, you you a literal pain! Eight hours of labor and you still wouldn't leave! Your fat head didn't make it any easier you know! And those Bony shoulders! God were you fat! Nine pounds and six ounces! It's a wonder that you didn't destroy my figure!_

_Now I'll never stop ranting!_  
><em>~Mom<em>

Ladies and gentlemen, Zack's mom.

The ravenette shook his head at that last paragraph. She always made it out to make it like she had gone through hell and back just to bring him into this world. And many a time she threatened to take him right back out of it. Regardless of where he got most of his nonsense and energy, he had to alert his little family that his parents would be here in a mere few hours. He checked the living room clock to find that it displayed the time of seven o' one. Good enough.

He layed the rest of the mail on the entertainment center, then made his way up the stairs. He still kept the letter from his mother in his right hand as he ascended the stairs. He would need proof to show Aerith so she'd believe him. The twenty-three year old paused by the bedroom door that the two kindred spirits shared. He peeked his head in to see that the brunette was already sitting up and trying to stifle a small yawn, but to no avail.

"Morning!" Zack chirped to grab her attention, almost surprised that she was up so early.

Her sleepy eyes of mint green slowly rolled over to the direction of the voice. A soft smile spread across her face as another yawn escaped past her lips. "Morning." She responded after she recovered from the little yawn.

"You're up pretty early." The ravenette observed, stepping into the darkened room as he made his way over to the queen sized bed.

"It's because they woke me up this morning." Aerith responded, patting at her stomach softly as a grin appeared on her face with the same intensity.

She looked back up and caught wind of the pink envelope in her significant other's bare hand. She eyed the coloring with arched eyebrows, before displaying that look to the man standing in front of the bed. The twenty-three year old had nearly forgotten about the letter in his hand, even though that's what he came up here to tell her about. He gently handed it off to the brunette, who took it, eyeing the front before a quirky grin pulled at her lips.

"Zacky?" She questioned with a light giggle as she peered into the contents of the envelope. "-Perhaps one of your fanclub members?" She teased.

"Nah, it's just my Mom." The ravenette gently corrected as he took a seat on the foot of the bed.

He watched Aerith's facial expression got to amused, to a bit surprised, then back to amused again. She looked back up at him, and a small giggle escaped past her lips. No doubt she was probably laughing about that last paragraph of the letter. His suspicions were confirmed when the brunette spoke up.

"I still think you have a big head." She commented as more laughter echoed throughout the cool and dark room.

"Hey!" Zack exclaimed, adopting a pretend look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes. But the look quickly vanished when Aerith began to laugh louder.

Soon, both of them were erupting in fits of giggles and snorts. They remained laughing like that for a few minutes before finally taking deep breaths and calming down. Warbling noises were heard from the doorway, and the two turned to look, well knowing what it was. Cloud's moogle buddy was floating by the door, looking in at the two. When it noticed it was being looked at, it flew in without an invitation, making happy noises as its' big red ball bounced as it flew. It perched itself on Zack's right shoulder.

"Good morning to you too, Stiltzkin. Didn't think you'd be up this early." The ravenette greeted the snow white moogle.

"Kupo!" Stiltzkin greeted, wiggling his white body around as he continued to stayed perched on the SOLDIER's shoulder.

"Since your parents are going to be here sometime today, I suppose that means we should get ready?" Aerith brought up, even though the question was rhetorical.

"Yeah, I'll go wake Cloud up." Zack spoke, standing up from the foot of the bed and making his way towards the hallway.

Once he left the bedroom, he shut the door behind him with a soft click. This way Aerith could get some privacy while she changed and got herself ready for the day. He casually made his way down the stretch of hall that led to his son's room, which was the last room on the right. The bedroom door had been cracked, which was what allowed Stiltzkin to float out at his own leisure. The ravenette gently swung the door open, being quiet as he entered.

Cloud was still snoozing away, curled up in a tight ball under all his covers. A soft and light snore was coming from the back of his throat, even though his mouth had been closed. Stiltz finally fluttered off the SOLDIER's shoulder and over to the blonde boy's bed. The little critter landed himself softly next to said boy, warbling his voice softly. Zack made his way over to the side of the twin sized bed, taking a knee and ruffling that head of golden yellow spikes.

The blonde stirred in his sleep, trying to pull the covers over head and turn over on his other side. The ravenette stopped ruffling up the boy's hair and just yanked the covers off him instead. The boy shivered and his eyes slowly pried themselves open. There was a little glare on his face from being woken up, but it quickly vanished when he saw his father there.

"Time to get up! Got a big day planned." He exclaimed with a smile, rolling up the covering in his arms so the boy couldn't take them back and go back to bed.

Cloud looked over at the clock, squinting at the numbers before rubbing his eyes to get all that sleepy gunk out of them. He looked slightly annoyed to see he had been woken up so early on a Saturday of all days. He sat up from his bed, and Stiltzkin fluttered up and rested on the blonde's shoulder. He looked back towards the ravenette, asking with his eyes what happened to be so important that he wake him up?

"C'mon, you wanna look nice for my parents, don't you? They're coming all the way from Gongaga to see us." Zack told him, grinning even wider now.

"Wait...I have grandparents?" Cloud asked, cocking his head to the right as his eyes began to shimmer in some strange way.

"Yeah! I just never really mentioned them before is all." The ravenette explained, a sheepish grin pulling at his lips as he flopped the blankets back down to the boy's bed.

"So, they're your Mommy and Daddy?" The blonde asked once more, eyes still alight with that shimmer.

"Yup!" Zack responded, quick and to the point.

"They...They're nice, right?" Cloud softly asked, almost as if he seemed to be frightened.

"Of course they are! Mom is a little crazy and Dad's a bit sarcastic and doesn't talk much, but they're both really good people. They raised ME after all!" The SOLDIER boasted, putting his hands on his hips and looking smug as he spoke.

That earned some laughter out of the seven year old, and that frightened sounding tone left his voice. He hoped out of bed and Stiltz still stayed on his shoulder, 'Kupo'ing' happily and making other little noises that moogles made. Zack stayed in the room for a little while longer while he and his son talked about the weird dreams they both had. When the blonde went to change for the day, the ravenette took his leave and went back to the master bedroom to get himself ready.

Upon arriving in the bedroom, Aerith was already dressed for the day. She was clothed in a light mint green gingham sundress that nearly matched the color of her eyes. There was a small design of a watermelon down by the end of the dress on the front left side, just there for decoration. She still had the pink ribbon in her hair that Zack had bought her so many years ago. He was surprised she still wore the tattered looking thing.

"You look very nice." The ravenette complimented, a soft grin fluttering across his face.

"Thank you." She responded, a light rubicund blush gently painted her cheeks a rosy pink color.

Zack flashed her one more smile before he went to go and get ready. It didn't take much, all he had to do was just throw some clothes on. He made his way over to the large closet near the master bedroom. He opened up the door and peaked over at his side of the small cramped space. He looked through the array of multicolored clothes before shrugging, then pulling down something simple.

"So when exactly are your parents supposed to be here?" Aerith asked as the ravenette had shut the closet door.

"Knowing them...I'd say we have an hour, tops." Zack responded, tossing the fresh clothes against the unmade bed.

"Hmm...I think I could whip up a big breakfast for everyone. Do you think they'd like that?" The brunette pondered as she lightly tapped an index finger against her chin.

"Definitely. Mom's a sucker for free food and Dad'll eat anything." The ravenette responded with a soft smile towards his significant other.

"Alright, I'll cook omelette and pancakes then! Maybe we could have some peanut butter on the side." She decided with a big smile.

"peanut butter?" Zack mimicked as his eyebrows arched upwards in confusion.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Aerith softly asked, a bright blush flourishing across her tender face. "-Must be the cravings." She decided to say as she walked up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning tail and leaving the room.

"So that's where all the peanut butter's been going..." The ravenette spoke to himself quietly.

He lightly shook his head and decided to hurry up and ge ready for the day before his parents could spring up any more uninvited than they already were. He tossed the clothes he slept in onto the bed momentarily while he changed into a fresher outfit. It hadn't been anything fancy, just a red flannel jacket with rolled up sleeves and an off white shirt underneath that. Black cargo pants completed the ensemble, a single silver chain hanging on the left side of the pants, entwined with the belt loops.

No more than fifteen minutes after sprucing up was there rapid knocking at the door. Wow, they didn't even give him an hour to get ready, just forty-five minutes. There was a smile on his face as he sighed in a dramatic manner. With quick footwork, he made his way down the stairs briskly and cut across the living room towards the front door. He checked the peephole, even though he knew that only his parents were on the other side.

"Who is it?" He playfully asked.

"It's the pizza man. Seriously Zacky, open the damn door already! Mommy wants to see you!" His mother sarcastically snapped with a bounce in her voice.

"Which is it? My mom or the pizza man? Unless my Mom _IS_ the pizza man...But then again, that wouldn't make sense. What if it's the pizza man _pretending_ to be my mom?" The ravenette began to ask himself, stalling on purpose.

"Don't be a smart alack! I'm not afraid to spank you!" She teased back, beginning to pound on the front door.

"Oh, stop playing and let them in, silly." Aerith giggled from her spot in the kitchen. She was currently pouring pancake batter onto a heated skillet to cook them.

"Is that a woman I hear on the other side? Oh my God! Why don't you ever tell me anything?" The ravenette's mother complained once more.

Without another word to stall or time or to just screw around, Zack opened up the front door. A part of him was happy his parents hadn't changed one bit. Not even in appearance after a nine year absence of not seeing them. His mother was on the short side, only standing at five foot three. She had hair as black as midnight that was usually pulled back into a loose ponytail. She always let some strands of hair taper her face, free from the hairband. Her bright almond brown eyes glanced up at her son, shimmering in delight.

She was still as tiny as could be. Not only was she short, but she was such a small woman. People back home would often call her a little stick because of her size. Others would even call her 'fun-sized'. The only time she didn't look so small was when she had been pregnant, but it just looked a bit awkward back then with a huge stomach and a small body. She was dressed in a dark grey shirt with a black panther devouring an antelope and black slacks. She even had on black combat boots. Rebel for life.

His father followed in after her. He was the complete opposite of his wife in terms of body build. He was a massive man standing at six foot two, and he was a bit on the husky side, but most of that had been his muscles. The ravenette had clearly inherited his father's height and build, but his mother's personality and head strong nature. The man beside his wife had thick brown hair, but it was neatly trimmed, even if it was more on the style of 'business in the front, party in the back'. His bangs were sideswept, and his eyes were that of the greenest grass.

He had been dressed differently than his wife, selecting more of a formal attire. He had on a white button up shirt with a few buttons at the top undone, and a loose fitting blue tie hung around the collar of his shirt. His pants were simple denim jeans and had on some plain skater shoes for comfort. He had a bit of five o' clock stubble across his jaw line, just like he did years ago.

"Heya." Zack greeted as he let his parents walk into the living room further.

His mother, however, took great pleasure in throwing herself at him and draping her arm around his neck loosely. Then she began to kiss him all over his cheeks, making the ravenette moan in embarrassment and plead for his counterpart to stop doing that since he was a grown man after all. Even though she stopped kissing him, she kept hugging him. His father only ruffled up his hair hard enough to shake the twenty-three year old's head around in circles.

"Okay, okay! I think I've gotten enough love for the time being!" Zack quickly interjected as he pulled his clingy mother off him with a smile.

"Just look at you! You're all grown up! I promised myself I wouldn't cry..." His mother said with a tiny hiccup as she smiled.

"I can see Mom's still as emotionally unstable as before." The ravenette joked.

"Hasn't changed a bit." His father agreed.

The two ended up getting their heads knocked together, then hissed in pain. Both looking at the black haired woman responsible for this. She just looked around the room and shrugged, feigning innocence. Her husband just shook his head with hearty laughter, commenting on how she was never going to change even when she got all old and grey.

"That's right! I heard the voice of a woman in here! Please tell me you have a girlfriend!" His mother brought up, eyes beginning to sparkle with delight.

"In fact, he does." Aerith decided to speak up from the kitchen. She was leaning against the island countertop with a soft smile on her face.

"Oh! She's so pretty!" The black haired woman exclaimed. She hurried over to the kitchen, standing on the other side of the island. "My name's Shania, but you can just call me 'Mom'!" She quickly spoke, quickly capturing the brunette's cheek in a motherly kiss.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, too." The younger woman flushed from the sudden affection that was displayed.

"My name is Travis, but you may call me whatever makes you feel comfortable. I apologize for my wife's behavior. She's always been a nutball." The tall male ravenette spoke up, offering his hand for the brunette to take.

"A pleasure, Travis." Aerith formally greeted, shaking his hand with confidence.

"My, what a nice place you two have. I'd say it's prefect family material! You two gonna have any kiddos?" Shania spoke up, eyes glittering with so much excitement by this point.

"Mom..." Zack groaned, rolling his eyes as she brought up the whole 'I want grandkids' speech again.

"Actually, yes. We're already about to." Aerith spoke up, taking the initiative as she gave a small nod of her head.

Shania's eyes sparkled even more so, if that was at all possible. A big grin cracked across her face after hearing that. Even at a young age, she had always pressured her little one to get out there and 'show 'em the Fair genes' as she often put it. Travis had looked over at his son with arched eyebrows, silently saying 'I didn't think you would actually repopulate, may God help us'. That look was countered with another eye roll.

"Oh my!" Shania exclaimed, getting the hint quickly on. "How far along are you? Do you know gender yet?" She spouted, running around the other side of the kitchen to observe the brunette for herself.

"Five months and counting. I think you'll be overjoyed to hear that we're having two twin girls." Aerith responded with a joyous pink blush forming on her cheeks.

Zack could feel his father's 'May God help us all' look through the back of his head, and almost had a serious urge to let the birdie fly. It's not like he hadn't done that before to his family. They often did that just for shits and giggles. The ravenette figured his mother would squeal, but he didn't expect her to scream and jump up and down with joy. She even jumped in a circle while still in place where she stood. Then she began suggesting names left and right.

Realization came to the ravenette at that moment, and he looked around the living room as if he was searching for something. Someone was missing.

"Aerith, is Cloud still upstairs?" He asked over his mother's excitement.

"I think so. That's funny. I wonder why he's still upstairs?" The brunette pondered.

Shania instantly stopped jumping around at the mention of this new person. She then looked around the living room for a brief moment before she turned, those curious almond eyes of hers glancing back towards her son and his girlfriend. Even Travis did a double take on the living room, expecting someone or something to just show up behind him if he were to look long enough.

"Cloud? Who or what is Cloud?" Shania quickly asked, more excitement brimming in her voice. She hoped it was what she was thinking.

"Our seven-year old son, I'll go fetch him." Zack spoke, turning on his heel as he cut across the living room to get to the stairs.

His mother began to jump and squeal again, even happier that she was earlier if that was at all possible. She kept exclaiming how happy she was to have grandkids, especially one she could meet right away. The ravenette climbed up the stairs, hanging a left at the end of the staircase and over to the first room on the left. He poked his head in to see that Cloud was standing beside his bed, stuffed chocobo wrapped securely in his arms while Stiltzkin kept trying to usher him outside.

"What's wrong with my little Trooper?" Zack asked as he stepped further into the room.

The blonde boy looked up, and the ravenette could see that his small face was tinted pink and looked quite flushed. He clutched his prized toy to his chest even tighter and closer as his father took a knee and looked him right in the eyes with concern and never ending kindness. Stiltzkin warbled and fluttered up to perch himself on the twenty-three year old's shoulder, earning a soft chuckle in the process.

"I don't think I wanna meet them anymore..." Cloud mumbled, hiding his face behind the chocobo toy.

"Woah, woah. Back it up, Buddy. Why not?" Zack quickly asked, wondering if he was scared or something.

"Well..." The small blonde began, pulling his face away from the chocobo. He did keep his eyes away from his father, and just let them stare at the carpeted floor.

Stiltzkin gave a small 'Kupo' of concern and fluttered off the ravenette's shoulder and onto the seven-year old's instead. He said his little word again and nuzzled his snow white face against he boy's cheek, hoping to comfort him in any way he could. They were friends after all.

"I'm not really their grandson. I'm just an orphan, I don't have any ties with them. I'm not really a part of this family, am I?" Cloud asked.

With that one remark, the ravenette had spanked the boy's rear hard. The blonde looked at him with hurt eyes, wondering what he had done to get a swat. Moisture swelled in those eyes, especially with the stern, and almost angry, look his father was giving him. He gripped him by the shoulders firmly with his unrelentless eyes still glaring through him.

"I never want to hear those words out of your mouth ever again. Do you understand me? You're as much a part of this family as your sisters will be, so don't you think any different." Zack told him. He stopped squeezing the boy's shoulders, but still gave him that firm look.

"Yeah..." Cloud responded, hanging his head down as he looked at his father through his bangs.

"Alright, come on, Buddy. Your grandparents are waiting to see you." The ravenette said, instantly dropping those scolding eyes as a softer version replaced them.

He opened up his arms and drew his son in close to his chest. Hugging him for a moment before sweeping him into the air and holding him in his arms. A light giggle followed the action, and in moments the blonde boy was smiling as if what happened a few moments prior didn't even take place at all. The twenty-three year old left the blonde's room, Stiltzkin still perched on the blonde's shoulder as his little red ball swayed from side to side.

The three had ventured out of the kitchen by this point and were now in the dining room. Aerith was setting the table for breakfast while Travis was assisting her with bringing the food over. Shania was blabbering at the mouth, helping out here and there, but all in all just talking with no direction. Stiltzkin fluttered off the blonde's shoulder and onto the table. The brunette looked up upon hearing Zack return from upstairs, and she gave him a soft smile. Shania and Travis looked up as well, and a big grin fluttered across the female ravenette's face.

"This is Cloud." Zack introduced with a smile on his own face.

The blonde in the center of attention blushed brightly and quickly hid his face behind his father's hair of raven's black. Shania only found that endearing and a squeal escaped from her mouth.

"He is so adorable!" She exclaimed, quickly dashing up to her own son to get a better look at her only -for now- grandchild.

The child squeaked and buried his face into the crook of his father's neck as if to escape from his hyper grandmother.

"He's pretty shy." Zack stated, gently bouncing the boy in his arms to get him to look up.

"That's why he's so cute! Oh, I wanna hold him!" The female ravenette exclaimed, holding out her arms with big bright eyes that sparkled even more so.

"Alright, alright. Give me a second." The twenty-three year old said with a chuckle.

"You were completely different, yes sirree! You wanted to be held by whoever could pick you up. You loved everybody in the village when you were small...Oh, memories!" Shania remenised while she batted her eyelids.

Zack rolled his eyes before speaking to the blonde in his arms. "I'm going to let Nana hold you, okay?" He told the blonde, looking at those Caribbean blue eyes.

He was greeted with silence, yet those small hands were still tightly clinging onto him as if he was afraid to let go.

"She won't hurt you, she's just my Mother." The ravenette encouraged.

"Just your mother? _JUST?_ I spent fifteen long and hard years raising you before you up and left for Shin-ra! Now you repay me for all my hard work with 'just' Mom?" Shania complained, her hands on her hips.

Her outburst caused Cloud to start giggling as his eyes finally met with his grandmother's. Seeing that she made him laugh, she continued on.

"I spent countless hours cleaning up your face when you were a baby because you liked to wear your food instead of eat it! And the food that you didn't wear or eat, you crammed into your diaper!" She added on, a big smile cracking across her face now.

"Mom! Seriously?" Zack cried, trying to be offended, but he cracked into a grin whenever his little boy began to laugh louder with each embarrassing tale about his father's childhood.

Whenever Cloud felt more warmed up to his grandmother, he reached out his arms towards her, smiling brightly. Shania instantly lit up as well and eagerly took the boy into her arms, holding him tightly as she assaulted his face with multiple kisses and smooches that the blonde didn't mind receiving. Travis even ruffled the boy's hair like he often did for his own son when he had been younger. The blonde was loving every minute of this. He loved this family -scratch that- He loved _HIS_ family.

Moments later, the family had sat down and consumed the breakfast prepared by Aerith. All the while, Shania kept complimenting the brunette and telling her own son that he found a good catch and how he has the cutest son imaginable. After breakfast, the family went to talk in the living room together. The family was sitting on either the couch or some spare chairs.

Travis had situated himself on a lone chair in front of a coffee table, whilst Aerith sat on a small sofa by herself, comfortably spread out on it. Shania, Zack, and Cloud were currently occupying the large brown couch as they sat close together. Shania had Cloud wrapped up in her arms while he sat on her lap. She was lovingly running her fingers through his hair while she hummed to him. The blonde's eyes were heavy from how soothing her voice was.

"Hey, what are you humming, Mom?" Zack spoke up, noting that this tune seemed vaguely familiar.

"Just a song I sang to you when you were a baby. You loved it, it put you to sleep every time." She responded, still smiling down at the drowsy boy in her lap as she continued to run her hands through his hair.

"Sounds familiar..." The ravenette seemed to say to himself.

His mother -having a pretty good sense of hearing- picked up on the soft voice and began to sing aloud in a soothing and motherly voice.

'Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more...' She sang in a soft and melodic tone. She sang the song as if it had always been a lullaby.

As she continued to sing it, Aerith watched and smiled, as well as Travis. By the time she finished the song, Shania's husband spoke up.

"You put them both to sleep." He stated with soft, yet heartfelt laughter.

Cloud was resting against her stomach breathing softly, while Zack as leaning against her shoulder almost beginning to snore. A bright smile found its way to her face. She felt just like a new mother again. This little meet up had been a good idea. She got to see her baby again, and she got to see her little one with a little one of his own. Or, soon to be little ones, anyway.

This turned out to be a good day for everyone...

* * *

><p><em>AN: Whew! There's chapter 28, and dang was it long! XD I hope you guys liked the chappie :3 and yes, I made Shania sing Kansas' 'Carry on Wayward Son' song XD Anyways, got a little trivia game for you!_

_The name Stiltzkin (The moogle) was not made up. I got it from one of the Final Fantasy games! Do you know which game Stiltzkin features in? Hint: He is also a moogle in the game that this lil' Stiltz is from :3 If you happen to guess it right, you'll be mentioned in the next chapter as well as a special shout out and be given virtual cookies! :D (Then again, I think a lot of people will get this right XD)_

_And also, here's something you all can participate in! I am taking requests for the names of the baby twins in this story! *party popper explosion* If you've got a good name idea or two, leave one in a review or send me a PM! You may submit as many as you like :3 The lucky winner will also be mentioned in the chapter that the kiddos come in at!_

_Anyways, hope you guys liked it, and I'll be seeing you in the next chappie! :)_

_Toodles!_  
><em>~Zimithrus1<em>


	29. Chapter 29

_Alrighty! I finally got around to updating this story! *dodges incoming lawn chairs* I know, I know! I'm a terrible person for letting you guys just sit and wait for, oh what, about seven months now? Terribly sorry ^^; Anyhow, let's go ahead and get chapter 29 on the road! :D_

* * *

><p><em>~XChapter 29: For the BirdsX~<em>

The off yellow school bus bumped along a dirt-trodden road, making the first graders inside bounce around in their seats. Currently, Cloud was clinging to the brown leather seat in front of him for dear life. His skin was void of any color and the thinnest trace of ghostly sweat was beginning to slither down his cheeks. He was sitting closest to the aisle in the front right seat of the bus, giving him quicker access to the trashcan when his stomach demanded it.

Tifa, his closest friend and possible sweetheart, was by his side with a sympathetic frown on her face. She was sitting beside him, closer to the semi-cracked window. It was a cool day in March, the cold winter weather being blown away by gentle spring breezes. The grass was starting to green again, and the leaves on the trees were budding in colors of purple and pink. A few trees already had their gorgeous green leaves on display this far away form Midgar.

The entire first grade classes in Midgar Elementary was taking a mid-spring field trip to a chocobo farm way past Kalm. Surprisingly, it would only be a two hour trip, even if they took the back-roads or not to avoid monsters and bandits. The groups of children were easily able to load up into only five buses and were already an hour and a half into their journey. Most of the children were enjoying the bumpy dirt road. Cloud however, being prone to motion sickness under certain conditions, was loathing every second bumping around.

He didn't have a problem in the family car, or even riding on his father's motorcycle with him. The school bus, however, was a different story. It was big, bumpy, lacked seat belts, and was way too jerky on beaten down roads like this one. His stomach lurched for just about the eighteenth time, but was able to hold down a wave of dry heaving again. By this point, there was nothing left to throw up. His weak stomach begged to differ and always thought his swallowed saliva would work just fine as a food substitute.

Tifa reassuringly patted his shoulder, knowing if she patted his back she'd sent him hurtling towards the trashcan again. Cloud pitifully looked back at her with dull and sad blue eyes. His skin rivaled the appearance of a ghost and his fingers were tightly sunken in to the seat in front of him. The brunette knew he fared better when he was distracted, but they had already worn out the 'twenty questions' game down to its' seams. Then a topic of conversation struck her, they hadn't talked at all about their families.

"Hey, Cloud, how's your family doing?" Tifa asked sincerely as she tenderly folded her hands into her skirted lap. She was dressed in a plain white tank top with a light brown vest over it, She had on a brown skirt that matched the color of her vest and it ended slightly above her knees. She had on brown boots as well.

She noticed that the blonde perked up a little, fingers slacking in their clutch into the seat. He was dressed in a long sleeved shirt. It looked mostly like a sweatshirt with a short sleeved shirt thrown over it. The sleeves were light grey with Leviathans printed on them. The short sleeve was black with another Levi' on the chest. He was in black jeans and skater shoes.

"They're doing really good. They're really happy. What about your family?" He responded with a faint smile, crossing his arms over the seat in front of them and resting his face into them. He turned his head as he rested so he'd keep eye contact with his best friend.

"They're good too. Daddy disbanded the group that was out to take Shin-Ra down and said he'd just focus on me and running the bar. I think he's done with revenge since we're best friends." She responded with a soft giggle.

"That's good! It'd be a pain if he held me and Mommy hostage again!" Cloud joked, laughing as he did so.

"It would be!" Tifa agreed, laughing right along with him.

"Hey, I thought you said your parents were at each others throats!" A voice belonging to Jessie spoke up from behind them.

The two turned around to see Jessie hunched over the back of their seat with curiosity alight in her eyes. She was sitting closer to the bus aisle, right behind Cloud. Her hair was in a ponytail per usual, as well as that headband she always wore around her forehead. She was in a navy blue shirt with a navy green jacket slung over. She had on deep tan shorts as well. Sitting beside her was Vincent, stoic as ever.

He was sitting closer to the window, looking out for a moment until he heard his seat-mate speak up. He was dressed in a plain black shirt that fit him snugly and a huge maroon red jacket that nearly swallowed him whole. His pants were so big on him he had to wear a belt to hold them up. The ends dragged on the floor and his shoes were not visible. His eyes were in their direction though, keeping eye contact.

"Well, they were a few days ago, but it's mostly because they were play fighting about what they'd name my sisters." Cloud responded with a soft smile as he turned his body a bit to look at his two friends sitting behind him. Tifa did the same. They even put their arms up against the back of their seat to keep from twisting back around.

"That's a silly thing to fight over!" Jessie spoke up with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah! It was pretty silly! All I could hear was 'Jeeze, Zack! Why do you want to have their names rhyme? It's not that important!', and 'You don't understand, Aerith! It's common practice to name twins similarly!'." Cloud mimicked, trying his best to act out how his parents really sounded.

The four were alight with laughter. Well, Vincent was more of a few chuckles.

"My Mommy and Daddy agreed on my name without any kind of fuss!" Jessie proclaimed proudly, almost standing up from her seat as she announced that.

"My parents just compromised with mine." Tifa added, raising her hand as she spoke so she wouldn't be interrupted.

"My Dad wanted to name me something unique like his name was, but my Mom started screaming about how much I'd be made fun of if my name was 'Suture', instead of Vincent." The only ravenette spoke up with a few more chuckles.

The four talked for only a few moments longer before the squealy bus brakes took the floor. They noticed that the accursed vehicle was starting to slow down tremendously. So, the four instantly leaned over towards the window to see if they had arrived yet. A large white wood paneled barn loomed over the buses that were just arriving. There was a decal of a yellow chocobo on the front of the barn. There was a great big pen where about four or five yellow chocoholics ran around, eyeing and trying to follow the yellow buses. The children inside were alight with 'oohs' and 'ahhs'.

Two other buses had already parked by the small house across from the barn and large pen, and two more were following behind the bus that the four friends were currently riding. Since all five vehicles were here, they could all unload and make their way towards the designated meeting point with a few teachers, one per bus. As soon as the bus stopped and the doors slid open, the kids were already jumping up from their seats and trying to make their way outside to see the large birds.

The group of four made it out first, following suit behind the teacher in charge of their bus. The teacher's name was Mr. Applegate. He had dark brown hair neatly trimmed around his ears, yet he had a few locks styled to the front of his head with small amounts of gel. He had some stubble around his jaw and he was a bulky, yet thin, man. His eyes were a honeydew green. He was clothed in a long sleeved white button up and black slacks. He had on brown boots for shoes.

"Alright everyone, follow me! Remember, single file lines!" Mr. Applegate called, once all the children left the bus.

The mix of seven and eight year-olds followed happily, jumping about as they walked. A few strayed closer to the chocobo enclosure, hoping to reach out and touch the birds. Cloud and his friends obeyed the orders of their designated teacher, knowing they'd have more fun if they behaved in the end. Standing outside the cottage styled house was an old man wearing a plain white shirt sleeved shirt and pine green overalls. He had on an orange bandana wrapped around his head with thick white hair shooting out, complete with facial hair of the same color and condition.

On either side of the old man were two children, one boy and one girl. They were both in black corduroy overalls and striped green shirts. The boy had short orange blonde hair that fell like a mop on his head, and the girl had deep brown hair pulled into a ponytail with blunt cut bangs. They both had deep emerald green eyes. There was some stray stands of straw stuffed in the rolled up cuffs of their overalls, both the kids and the older man.

The city children were instructed to gather in a tight circle around the owner of the farm and listen to what he had to say. Anyone caught speaking over him would be disciplined and sent back to the bus. That got most of the children to behave on the spot.

"Welcome to my farm lil' ones! Name's Chuck! These here are my grand kids, Billy and Chole. We run the chocobo farm down here. We feed em', take care of em', and sometimes we even send the best ones out here to race down yonder at Gold Saucer!" Chuck explained with a boom in his voice that an older man usually wouldn't possess.

The children were alight with more 'oohs' at the mention of chocobo races.

"Now, we've been informed that you guys are here to learn all about the history of chocobos! What they were used for, yadda yadda. Listen, I don't care for speeches much, I just show you what I mean! 'Kay lil' ones, follow me!" Chuck exclaimed, beginning to lead the way towards the back of the farm.

Cloud and his friends kept close to Chuck and his grandkids at all times without breaking too far away from the rest of the kids. They wanted to see everything from the front lines, and not in the back where they know they wouldn't be able to see. The group of kids and adults walked around the barn and another enclosure was seen. Yet a few birds were hooked up to some plowing machines and tending the ground to be planted later on.

"Chocobos were used as helpers on the farms back 'n the old days. They'd help plow up the field and do all the hard work. Now, I don't really have any chocobo's here that are good for fighting. But back in the day, they were used as hunters and companions. There were races back then like there are now. People even use'ta to bet on em' too!" Chuck explained.

They spent the next hour getting visual demonstrations about what chocobos did and do today, how to care for them such as feed, bathe, and prepare their bedding, and even learned the specific kind of vegetables they liked to eat. They even learned about their importance to Gaia today. After a silly worksheet had been completed and the speeches were done, the kids were allowed into the chocobo pens with all the birds from the stables out in the field. All in all, there were about ten birds outside.

Each group of classes from each bus was instructed to maintain a safe distance from the birds and only approach them with the proper permission. They were only allowed to feed them out of their hand and stroke their heads. Nothing more than observe and feed.

Cloud looked all around the enclosure for a chocobo that he and his friends would be able to have mostly all to themselves. Most birds were flocked around the children with Gyshal greens in their hands or showing off for a specific group of kids. His blue eyes scanned the enclosure, walking around when necessary and avoiding droppings as best as he could. His friends followed in suit behind him, making him the one in charge of leading them around the field.

Cloud then spotted a chocobo by itself. It was a pure black chocobo by the water troughs. It was a Dwarf chocobo.

Dwarf chocobos varied from regular ones because even when they were full grown, they were still smaller, and lacked a long skinny neck and slender head. They had a less slim body and their legs weren't as long. Plus, they rode a bit lower to the ground. They were bred more for power than speed. They did, however, have thicker and longer wings and were much more intelligent. They had powerful kicks and made the best fighter birds. As they aged, they could even learn human speech.

This one had the standard thick neck and large head. He rode low to the ground with short, yet very thick and powerful looking legs. His beak was even wider and thicker, making him a bird that was good at biting. His black feathers across his body looked extra fluffy.

He wasn't even drinking any water, only looking at his reflection in the clear liquid. He had bright blood red eyes and the tips of his wing feathers were that same bright red color. He looked powerful. Even a few feathers on the crown of his head were red. The blonde was drawn to that one. He started to make his way towards him carefully.

"Um, Cloud? Can't we go try to pet a friendlier looking bird?" Jessie feebly asked, backing away from the others still following the seven year old boy.

"Yeah, I'm with Jessie..." Tifa admitted, backing away to join the other girl off to the side.

"I don't think he wants kids around him. I'm not scared, I just want to respect his space." Vincent added, slowing to a stop himself only a few feet in front of the girls.

"Alright, you guys can go back if you want, I'm just wanting to get a closer look at him is all." The blonde responded, continuing to make his way towards the dark yet majestic looking bird.

Suddenly, a large hand jutted out in front of him, stopping the blonde right in his tracks. He looked up in surprise to see Chuck there, a serious look on his face. He wasn't angry as he looked at the blonde beside him, but almost looked pitiful in a way.

"I'd keep yer distance from ol' Volg, son." He spoke forlornly, old eyes glancing towards aforementioned chocobo.

as Cloud looked out towards the bird named Volg, the older man spoke up again.

"I rescued Volg long ago. He was still practically a fledgling when I found him. 'Parently, bunch'a hooligan boys had beaten him up pretty good. Gave him a nasty scar on his right eye. He don't trust no one but me 'round him. I know he's quite the majestic type, but I don't wanna' be responsible for a city kid getting hurt and endin' up in'a clinic ways out yonder from here." Chuck explained.

Volg still was looking at his reflection in the water, not moving an inch. Even though a faint breeze ruffled his feathers, his body remained unmoved. He was almost like a lifelike statue and nothing more. They only thing that convinced the blonde that the chocobo was real was that he saw the large bird blink once slowly. Then he was void of movement once more.

"Poor Volg." Cloud muttered, saddened by the story of the bird.

Then the red and black chocobo's head snapped up, instantly turning towards Cloud. The blonde's eyes bulged. How had the creature heard him mumble from thirty feet away easily? There was no more time to think before the bird began to powerfully strut his way over. His wing feathers shuddered and his walk became more sunk to the ground, as if he was getting ready to break out into a sprint.

Chuck remained by Cloud's side, keeping his arm shielded over the small boy. Volg kept his stealthy advance, then like a flash of lightning, he broke into a mad sprint in their direction. The blonde quickly closed his eyes and used his arms to shield his face, waiting to be bitten or scratched at the very least. Yet when nothing happened, he slowly brought his arms down and opened his eyes.

Volg stood right in front of Cloud, hovering tall over him by a good three feet. The bird had to easily be taller than his Daddy by another foot or so. His good eye seemed like it was narrowed, like it was sizing the blonde up. However, his scar afflicted eye remained stationary ahead of him. It was clouded, like a cataract covered it. The scar had been brutal enough to screw up his eye pretty good.

"Volg, stand down. He don't mean any harm." Chuck ordered sternly.

The bird bit back with a low _'krow_' call. Often used when angry or threatened. He snaked around his Master's outstretched arm and further towards Cloud. The blonde was frightened, yet mesmerized by the way the bird carried himself, strutting powerfully yet keeping his good eye curious, yet alert. He gently bent his thick neck down closer to the blonde, getting a look at him with his good eye. The boy stared back.

Then Volg's eyes softened and a quiet '_kweh_' came from his voice as he gave a loving headbutt against Cloud's cheek, much like a cat. This got Chuck blinking absently as his mouth tried to form words. The blonde outstretched his hand and was able to run his right hands across the bird's head, stroking down to the end of his neck. Just as he got done petting the bird, Volg picked the blonde up by the back of his shirt and tossed him onto his back.

Cloud instantly grabbed onto the creature's neck with a start, then Volg took off in a mad sprint past all the other chocobos that the children. They all looked up in awe and shock, some with jealousy and disbelief as the duo sped past them all. At first, the blonde was scared to death, but learned to relax. Soon, he was laughing as they continued to run around the enclosure at a speed of a hundred and two miles an hour. He knew the bird could go faster than that, but with him on his back, he assumed the creature was being careful.

The blonde never knew that a Dwarf chocobo could be faster than a normal one and then some! It was a trilling moment as he got to ride around on a majestic bird. His friends ended up whooping and cheering for him as if he was a chocobo jockey in a heated Gold Saucer race. The moment didn't last long enough for Cloud. Before he knew it, Volg had already stopped and he had already been helped off the bird by Chuck.

"Wow kid! Yer a natural!" The older man praised.

That got Cloud smiling.

* * *

><p>AN: And here's where this chapter will be ending XD I hope you guys enjoyed it, regardless of how short or long it is or how unreliable Zimithrus1 is and- Waitaminute! Who put this in my script!? *shakes invisible script around in hand angrily*

Also, do you guys know where Volg is from? That's right, I didn't make him up! As if Zimithrus1 could have that much talent in-... Really guys?! *throws script at random editor that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time* Anyways, Volg is featured in one of the FF spinoff games, do you know which one? :3 if you get it right, a special shout out will be given to you in the next chapter! :D

And one more thing, thanks for all your suggestions for the twins' names! :D I got so many I was like "wth just happened here" XD I'm still open for more if you guys wanna add more, or just emphasize your favorite name again C: But suggestions will be closed in the next chapter because that's when the twins come in, oooh yeah! X3

Okay, that's all the notifications and such I need to lay down, so I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

Sayonara!  
>~Zimithrus1...sucks *rips script into tiny pieces and forcefeeds them to editor via the throat*<p>

PS: Hope you had good Christmas! :)


	30. Chapter 30

Thirty chapters..._Thirty! _I honestly cannot believe how long this story is turning out to be! And I even have a sequel racking around in my brain! XD Oh, and sorry it's been awhile since my last update, life's been relatively hectic as of late. I won't splurge any details here, but if you're curious, just check out my profile under the 'Life update' section :) Well, without further ado, I present chapter thirty to all of you! :)

Oh and also, the names of the twins are listed in the chapter! To make it fair, I took all the names and wrote them down on pieces of paper, folded them up, and shuffled them around! So the lucky winner will know who won when they see the names listed below! Thanks to everyone that sent in their suggestions! *Bows in appriciation and gives all of the suggestee's virtual cookies*

* * *

><p>~XChapter 30: Welcome HomeX~<p>

The phone rang four painstakingly long times before the call was sent to voice-mail. Not even waiting to hear the classic 'please leave a message at the tone', Zack disconnected the line by hanging up his PHS. That _had _to have been the fourth time he tried to get into contact with Angeal. And _still _the older man was not answering at all. As a last ditch effort he even tried calling _Genesis _of all people. Even the flamboyant red-head didn't answer, even after three calls that got sent straight to an ignored voice-mail.

"You've _got _to be kidding me..." Zack grumbled, exhausting his options that were already thin.

The ravenette looked over at the living room couch where Aerith sat, clutching her swollen stomach and almost wheezing for air by this point. She just _had _to go into labor _now. _When almost nearly _everyone _he knew at Shin-Ra was out on missions or busy during this time of day. For some reason unbeknownst to all of man-kind, Shin-Ra was the busiest on Wednesdays. And today just _happened_ to be a Wednesday afternoon. Cloud was sitting next to her on the couch, a concerned look etched into his eyes of blue.

The First class could literally not find anybody to watch over Cloud while he escorted his wheezing girlfriend to the hospital. He couldn't take the child there, then he'd have to sit in a lobby for God knows how many hours, by himself with no one to watch over him. He was just a bit too young to stay at the house by himself. The boy could barely manage making a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich without accidentally cutting himself with a dull butter knife, or dropping a jar of jelly all over the kitchen floor and getting glass stuck in his feet.

So there was no way in all of Ifrit's seven Hells that he was going to leave the blonde boy alone _Anywhere._ And that's where the original problem stemmed from: Trying to find a babysitter. His parents were out of the equation since they were no longer visiting in Midgar. Angeal nor Genesis were answering their phones, Cissnei was out on business, Zack didn't trust Reno with his child, and there was no way in _Hell _Tseng would agree to watch the boy when there was important paperwork to be done.

The ravenette had just about exhausted every last contact in his phone he could think of, until one name popped up in his head: Sephiroth.

_'No, Zack! Bad idea! Bad idea! There's no way a guy like the General would want to look after an accident prone child!' _The ravenette told himself, eyes closing and face contorting in thought.

"If you're done talking to yourself, I'd like to get some _fucking pain medication, __**now!**_**" **Aerith grunted, minty green eyes hardened in a pained anger as she glared daggers into the back of the first class' head.

_'But I'm getting desperate. And with Aerith as psychotic as she is right now, I don't really want to try her patience any longer...I might as well give it a shot." _Zack decided, dialing Sephiroth's number before placing his PHS up to his ear.

It only took one hasty ring before the phone connected promptly as the first ring ended.

"Afternoon, Fair. Might I ask what the occasion is to call me so suddenly?" The silken voiced droned from the other line.

"Hey...I'm really sorry to bother you Seph', but-"

"Do you _really_ think this is the time for apologies and formalities? I'm _dying _over here!" Aerith cried out, promptly interrupting whatever her boyfriend was trying to say.

"Are you involving me in a lover's quarrel?" The silver haired man mused over the other line. The ravenette could have sworn he saw the General nearly smiling over the other line.

"n-Not at all! Well you see, Aerith's gone into labor and I can't find anyone to look after Cloud here at the house. No one is answering their phones, so as kind of a 'only if I have to' situation, I called you." Zack sheepishly explained, trying to shake the dread out of his body as he continued to feel Aerith's death stare burrowing through his head.

"I see, so you called me in hopes I could look after the child?" The silverette asked diligently. He was the only one that was cool and collected right now. But then again, he wasn't over here, so he had ever right to sound so slick.

"If it isn't too much trouble..." Zack peeped softly, a thick rubicund blush simmering below the skin of his cheeks.

"I suppose I could accept your proposal. I have nothing else better to to anyways." Sephiroth spoke through his own PHS.

"Oh thank you Seph'! You're a life saver! And I mean that literally! If I took any longer I think Aerith would kill me!" Zack spewed into the phone, almost wanting to cry in relief that he wouldn't be flayed and cooked by fiery eyes alone today.

"I will be there shortly. Go ahead and take your leave. I'm sure Cloud will be fine on his own for ten minutes." The silverette spoke smoothly.

"Thanks again!" The ravenette exclaimed in relief as he hung up, disconnecting the connection via the PHS.

Zack walked over and helped Aerith off the couch, standing her up on her own shaky two feet. Now that she knew she wouldn't have to be in pain for very much longer, she dropped the hostility in her eyes and replaced it with a smile. Honestly, the ravenette was glad _he _didn't have to go through that. His Mako blue eyes trailed over to Cloud, still sitting still on the left side of the spacious couch.

"You sit there, don't even _move _until Sephiroth gets here. I can't have you somehow finding a way to break something again just because you got curious." Zack told the seven year old, remembering the (Chapter 2) escapade that lead the boy to break his leg from climbing a tree and falling out of it.

"Yes, Daddy." Cloud responded obediently, folding his hands in his lap as he sat up straighter.

"Good boy. We'll be back when we can. So be on your best behaviour, okay?" The ravenette asked as he and his girlfriend approached the front door. He swiped the keys to the Toyota Crown into his right hand.

"Yes, Daddy." The blonde mimicked again, making sure to sit as absolutely still as he possibly could.

With that, the blonde's foster parents opened up the front door and left, closing the white painted door behind them. Cloud sat there as still as could be. He head the car doors opening up, heard the engine ignite. He heard the hum of the motor grow loud, then grow distant as the white car sped away. Even then he continued to sit still. He couldn't keep from kicking his legs up and down, however. His eyes glanced up towards the living room clock hanging on the wall near the front door.

Apparently, Sephiroth said he'd be here in ten minutes. Seeing how it was two thirty-three, he should be arriving at forty-three. Cloud determined he could sit still for that long.

However, it soon came to pass that Cloud could _not _sit still for ten minutes. Within five, he was sitting on the back of the couch. Both of his legs were draped on either side of the pleathery sofa and he was pretending he was driving a suped up race car. He even made engine noises by sputtering his lips together, having a complete blast.

Yet when the front door opened, it startled the blonde and had him slip right off the back of the couch and hit the floor with a soft _thunk _against the shaggy carpet.

"Without even stepping in, I can immediately tell you did not listen to your parents." Sephiroth chided as he shut the door behind him as he entered.

"n-No?" Cloud muttered, barely poking his head out from behind the couch in an ashamed manner.

Seeing the General of Shin-Ra standing in his house was un-nerving enough as is, but hearing the silverette chide him for disobeying was almost pitiful. He did want to become as strong as the Alpha of the company anyway. (Not disrespecting his father in any way, he just wanted to be on equal terms with the god-like man one day.)

The blonde moaped his way back to the couch and sat down. Sephiroth however, was keen on standing by the front door, somewhat of bashful eyes looking everywhere _but _the blonde child. The clock ticked noisily in the silence of the two. No one knew what to say, didn't know how to break the ice or the silent tension floating in the air. They kept quiet, looking everywhere but each other.

For Cloud, he couldn't even hold direct eye contact with the General without feeling embarrassed. Someone like him was here, _babysitting him, _no less. For the Alpha, he had no idea what to do. He was never any good with children and had never promised to look after one before, even if it was just temporarily. However, both of them were forced back to reality whenever the blonde started speaking without even realizing he had spoken.

"So...What's it like being the top dog?" Cloud asked, eyes keen on staring into the couch cushions.

"A lot less glamorous than it looks. Half the time there is more paperwork than there is a decent mission." Sephiroth responded, keeping his eyes fashioned to the empty kitchen.

A giggle followed suit of the General's comment. That made the silverette glance over to the blonde for a few seconds of eye contact.

"I pegged you to be the paperwork type, but hearing you complain about it like how I can complain about homework is funny!" Cloud told him, giggling once more as a bright smile came over his face.

"Then I suppose I am glad my misfortune of work brings laughter to you." The General muttered, attempting sarcasm.

"Was that _sarcasm?_ You need lessons from Daddy, 'cause you kinda stink..." Cloud admitted softly, trying not to offend the older man before him.

Then the two were alight in laughter, the boy's higher pitched, and the silverette's more elegant and soft.

"You know, Daddy says your hair is really soft." Cloud spoke, trying to keep the humor alive.

"And tell me, how does he know my hair is the way it is?" Sephiroth mused, a cat-like grin pulling at the corners of his lips.

"He said that he played with it once when you actually fell asleep during a meeting." The blonde said, laughing again.

"I wouldn't put it past him to try something like that." Sephiroth agreed with a nod of his head, his smile growing just a bit more wide by this point.

"Ya' know, Daddy said that when he was still a Second class, he wanted to turn your hair into a race-kart track and put magnetic cars on each lock and race with Kunsel." Cloud added on, laughing a bit more by this point.

The General actually had to take time to process that one. But a wide smile broke out across his face and laughter that was lukewarm rather than ice slipped past his lips. Then the two were laughing and telling stories about the on goings in Shin-Ra heard from either Zack or the silverette himself. Eventually, they warmed up to the other enough that the silverette joined the child on the couch, continuing to joke and laugh like the air around them had never started out awkward in the first place.

As the two kept talking and opening up to the other, the time just seemed to fly by. Because the next thing they knew, there was a familiar rumble outside of the house coming from the parking lot. When reality caught up to them, there was a very messy braid in Sephiroth's hair and an attempted failure of one on one of Cloud's thick spikes.

"Well, I suppose I should be taking my leave now, Cloud. I enjoyed my stay here." Sephiroth spoke as he stood up from the couch.

"I had fun too! I hope you can look after me again soon!" The blonde retorted back, waving with his right hand.

The General returned the wave with his left before he slipped out the front door. From behind the security of the door, some muffled conversation was heard.

_"Woah, is your hair actually __braided__? You let Cloud do that?"_

_"Indeed I did, Zack. And from my understanding, you've been wanting to turn my hair into a racetrack for quite some time, haven't you?"_

_"That little snitch! I told him not to tell you if he ever talked to you!_

_"If you ever need more babysitting help, I'd be glad to offer my services."_

_"Really? Sweet! I might have to take you up on that sometime! Oh, you're going now? See ya' later then, Seph'!"_

_"Take care."_

Then the front door opened up and the two -scratch that- _four _stepped inside. In each of their arms was a bundle of pink wrapped up all snug and comfortable. One was crying and the other remained silent. Cloud hopped off the couch and approached his parents and newest members of the family. The ravenette took the fussy bundle from Aerith and held both of them in either am carefully.

Zack crouched down, resting on his knees as he showed off the bundles of pink in his arms. Cloud peered over the thick blankets and took a look at his sisters faces for the first time. They were chubby as ever, of course. They both had thick chestnut brown hair settled on their heads, both had lots of it. It almost look like they had mops on their heads already.

The one that wasn't currently screaming her lungs out looked over toward the blonde hovering over her. Her eyes were that of the brightest green the blonde had ever seen. Yet bursted around her pupils was the Mako blue color in their father's eyes.

The other one stopped screaming by this point and looked up like her twin sister was doing. Her eyes were the same except for one difference. Instead of the blue around the pupils of this baby, there was a bright hazel brown streaking all over the place, almost taking over the green around the edges.

"Cloud, meet your sisters. The one with the green-brown eyes is Kalel. The one with green-blue eyes is Zalel." Zack spoke, eyes glimmering.

"He wanted rhyming names and I wanted unique names, so we compromised." Aerith spoke, the same sparkle behind her eyes as her boyfriend's.

"Hi, Kalel! Hi Zalel! My name's Cloud, and I'm your big brother!" The blonde exclaimed as a big smile came over his face.

* * *

><p>AN: And there you have it, folks! :D The lucky one that got their names for the twins picked was TopazDragon98 (Which after a bit of research learned that it changed to Zaleltribal ^^;) And to everyone else, thank you all so much for your support and suggestions! It means a lot to me! :D So, thank you all! *Bows*

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully I won't wait nearly three months to update again! *Sweat drop*

With that, I bid thee toodles!  
>~Zimithrus1<p> 


End file.
